Across Space and Time
by Shieldmaiden83
Summary: Díssa finds herself in the middle of a great war and as been gone on for many countless human centuries. But in the midst of the war no matter species sparks emerges and she now know where her own destiny lies.
1. Prolugue

**A**t the ages of Sagas and Heroes.

The One Eyed have watched for countless vorns the people of the land and sea. He have grown very found of them even as to their codes of conduct is not to directly interfere with the organic lifeforms on this planet, thou some rules implied differently depending how you read them. Some organics have accidentally stumbled on them and either saw them as fearful giants or gods.

His brethren have expressed their concerns about his obsessions with these small beings, but he did not care. He saw a lot of potential in them. Their outer shell might be weak, but the spark inside of them pulsated with great energy, then any other lifeforms he have ever known and cared for.

He wondered if the two beings would merge one day.

There was too great a risk exposing themselves to the lifeforms and yet their time on this world was soon at an end. The Evil was lurking and to protect the lifeforms they had to leave. And in time they had gathered enough resources to fire up the ship. It pained his spark to leave the lifeforms behind, but he had too as their leader.

The One Eyed finally perfected the batch of naniets that was very small, but will grow in time over many vorns until it was finally ready. But could only be activated by a certain energy pattern.

The days finally arrived and the evil was almost upon them The One Eyed infused the naniets in a willing female life form who was considered a great Seer among her people and have discovered The One Eye giant on one of her many spiritual journeys in the wild.

He gave her the shaft of a metal spear rod that should be given to the next female worthy of the bloodline no matter if it skipped a generation, the staff would know who was worthy. She understood the meaning of his words and made their farewell.

She stood the top of a bluff watching as the massive metallic ship emerges itself from the fjord where it had been hidden for ages. It glinted beautifully in the sunlight and flew towards the heavens.

The Seer stood there until he could not see it any more. A tear escaped her eye. She wondered if they will ever return to Middle Earth again?

She keep her promise and next year gave birth to a baby girl even as she was sired by a man, she knew the importance of the child. She could see the future in the bloodline that it will survive, but with a great cost many secrets lost to the ages.

_Authors Note_

_This is a much longer story I am working on that combines Norse myths and the Transformers Prime universe together. Oh how I love to do research on these 2 subjects :)_

_Even as I am working along side the story with Wheeljack as main mech. Please do not bother me every to update as it takes time to form the right words to write and have to reread everything before I am satisfied with the results. I am a perfectionist._


	2. The encounter

_Before you start reading I have to apologize my English skills are some days the sharpest and others it feels like someone is well not. I am not a native English speaker so if you need to comment anything please take in account of my grammar. If something is out of place please correct me so I can evolve my English skills. I read more then I write English._

_Hope you enjoy reading my stories and the character development I have in store for my OC's :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Encounter<strong>

The nights where not that cold and no trace of winters ever had its icy touch. The air was still and oddly warm in the middle of spring. Only sound that broke the silence was the faint echo of heels clicking on the asphalt.

Díssa was walking the rest of the way home from a costume party. She was dressed as a female version of the anime character Alucard from Hellsing. From tip to toe she was happy with the outcome as a seamstress she took pride in her job. The red hat, a black wig and red tinted sunglasses. Under the long red tailored jacket she detailed everything from the white puffed sleeve shirt, the red blood satin scarf that served as a tie, the fitted black suit and the white gloves with the symbols from the animé show and manga. A friend who also was at the party had made a lightweight replica of the gun which in return she just had to promote his own little hobby business. The most challenging has been finding the shoes or boots. She decided to wear her black pumps giving the look an extra femme fatale look.

As a custom seamstress it is hard to find work, yet she wanted to get known, not as a fashion designer in the big fashion houses. It has never been her style and her clothing design didn't match the overrated couture fashion houses.

Doing some research there where surprisingly many out there in the world that are willing to give a good penny for either a whole outfit or smaller pieces on anime and game character designs, male or female.

She did have a steady income repairing clothes either normal or historical clothing on many of the Denmark's museums. Her field of expertise was Viking and early Medieval clothing.

Somewhat tipsy and lost track of time Díssa missed the last bus of the night home. Oh well she thought her drunken thought...I can walk home, its not that far.

She had a bit to much to drink its a miracle she still could walk in high heels, but it was a relief after just a week a go and the following days have been stressful, she really needed to unwind a bit.

The memory was still fresh in her mind finding her dearest grandfather peacefully sitting in his favourite chair in the backyard holding his drinking horn and have a half bottle of mead enjoying the last rays of the sun.

No one knew he had cancer not until after his death, the doctors told the family it was a rare form of brain cancer hard to detect and it was already to late for him.

They had a small formal ceremony for the Christian part of the family, but he like herself didn't believe in the church and its ways. But in a few weeks time there will yet another ceromony.

With high heels walking to the house of her grandfather where she have lived the past 2½ years. It normally takes about 30 minutes in normal shoes, was in hindsight properly was not a good idea and she did not think to bring her some flat shoes. And too ad it up with alcohol in her blood she would not have dared to take her car.

Years back she had lost control of her car and very close running into a tree that could have killed her. It was a hit and run, she never got too even notice what car it was.

Estimating it was about 2 or 3 in the morning this warm Spring night. For just a months ago even as the calender said it was spring it was still very chilly. Typical for the Danish weather and in the Northern hemisphere, it could actually be rather cold, but this night it wasn't. And there where something else in the air she could feel it.

Half way way home she encountered a large red and blue semi truck. It was just parked there on the side of the road which stroke her has very odd. It was as if it spoke to her, she took off a glove and stroked the side of the trucks cab feeling the surface of the metal under her fingers. It was warm to her touch and smooth. It was strikingly both regal and humble for a large vehicle it was as if it emanated a strange soothing aura hard for her to explain. She shook the feeling of her mind.

"What are you doing out here all alone handsome" she smiled at the large truck gently caressing with her fingers the front grill. She noticed a symbol on top of its noose Tilting her head at the symbol, she didn't recognized the type of truck. She did have some knowledge about about cars, especially rally cars and American muscle cars her grandfather loved. He was somewhat of a petrol head and had recently bought a banged up Subaru Impreza 2001 that have been used for racing. He meant to fix it up and join and an amateur rally team with Díssa as co driver. But that dream never got for filled.

She laughed at her self "Damm, Díssa are you hearing yourself now, you are talking to a truck". She leaned one hand up against the front grill kicking off her pumps and released her long ginger red hair from the black wigs prison sigh a sigh. Her hair fell all the way down to her waist, feeling a light breeze she let the wind caress her hair with invisible fingers. It was nice to have a little rest leaning up at the semi truck sitting on its front bender looking up to the sky. In a few days time it will be full moon. Even in the moons current form the moonlight lit the low hanging clouds giving a sense of magic and mystery as the trucks metal gleamed in the white blue light.

She peered from her sitting position up at the stars glittering against the black carpet of space littered with countless distant suns. Taking a deep breath enjoying her break she gazed at the stars.

"I wonder what is like to live amongst the stars?" she said almost in a whisper tracing her fingers over the side of the engine's hood. Did the semi truck just felt like it vibrated from her touch, or was it her imagination and to many bloody martinies.

Some minutes went by, she stuffed the wig in her bag and put on her pumps even as she didn't want too. She backed away up toward the road looking at the semi truck, she smiled at it, it was really handsome for a vehicle then turned on her high heels towards home.

Her pace was steady as the heels made clicking noise on the concrete and swayed her hips a bit for her own amusement.

Nearing an old abandoned coal mining facility she was swept from her careless stride when she heard the clash of what sounded like metal and gunshots? Turning her head toward the sound she gasped. Shock and awe emotions ran through her head seeing two large robot fighting each other. No there was more, three against a large green robot, it looked to her it could need to go on a diet or was it meant to be built that way? It transformed its hands into a metal ball swinging its huge arm in one single motions at his foes. Awestruck and curious she took of her pumps and ran near an old storage silo. She watched the fight unfold when a large bulky blue robot launches itself at the green one.

Bulkhead and Breakdown was taking swings at each other in hand to hand combat swinging their hammer and ball servos at each other only too deflect, they still had some score to the settle. But right now was orders to secure the energon mine that both sides have detected an energon signature on the same time. Bumblebee ran through at top speed knocking several vehicons over, but got careless got caught and struck by Knockouts personal energon prod staff. Arcee was right behind him and shot with her blasters only to be deflected by Knockout swinging his energon prod and caught Arcee in the motion. Bumblebee and Arcee jolted from the pain causing them temporarily to black out for several nano-kliks.

Díssa stared at the wonder of the fighting metal titans. The giants clashed together as the metal hit each other making sparks fly like when two swords meet, these ones was where more loader and powerful. She didn't pay attention when a shadow hanged over her, blocking out the moonlight. Starscream glared at her with a hiss full glee. It was too late when she sensed something was behind her, turning her head only too see a metal hand with sharp claws.

"Now what have we here" his voice purred and gripping after the human with his claws. The human shrieked in panic scrambling trying to get away, but he was faster holding her tight in his servos. The other arm he armed his missile towards the human and walked nonchalant over to the battlefield. Starscream devious as ever saw the opportunity to snatch up the flesh bag. He knew that the Autobots would not let any harm come to humans and this one he have not seen before other then the 3 kids. This one looks more like an adult according to the humans anatomy.

"Now now, don't get any good ideas Autobot's" he sputtered at Bulkhead and Bumblebee who where recovering from Knockout's weapon and helping Arcee on her feet.

Bumblebee beeped angrily spotting Starscream had a hostage. The human femme wiggled in his claws trying to get free kicking her legs in the air, but Starscream squeeze tighter to make her stop squirming only leaving her to gasp desperately for air.

"Scrap, now that is just low, even for you Starscream" Bulkhead said glaring angry at the tall grey jet.

"Well now, we can make a deal, we got this fleshing in our "care" until we strip the mine from every last shard there is, and we will let it go" Not that he promised that, he despised the humans. So small and squishy he will be more then glad get rid of the pest just in spite when they stripped the mine.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately!" the femme screamed in none English at Starscream. He snarled, not knowing whar the thing said, but figut´red it was an insultat. He gripping with two clawed digits on the humans thigh pulling, making the human scream in pain, The claw penetrated the soft skin and muscle drawing blood, Díssa felt the warm blood run down her leg and tears on her cheeks.

*_Stop it Starscream_* Bumblebee beeped angry.

"What will it be then" Starscream glared at the Autobots.

Other vehicons have surrounded them aiming their guns ready to fire. Breakdown and Knockout where ready to do what ever the Commander told them too, even as Knockout was no fan of Screamers decisions.

Breakdown smirked in anticipation at his rival makingswinging his transformed hammer of a servo eager to smash Bulkhead into scrap metal. Knockout had his energon prod setting it to maximum punishment his mouth guard curled up in a devious smile, Arcee glared back at the perverted Con medic. She turned on her fans to cool her down, but her wires was fried to do so, because of Knockouts stunt with his staff. She knew next time it will hit her she was in the risk getting more then just her fans fried.

Starscream had is eyes set on the Autobots for their next move when a horn cut through the air and headlights from a large vehicle blinding his red optics. Starscream shrieked in terror and threw the human high in the air.

Optimus slammed himself head on into Starscream throwing the Seeker several yards through the air. And in those few seconds he transformed into his bipedel mode and caught with precision the human with one servo. He slammed his closed metal fist into the nearest vehicon and transformed his servo into his blade instantly penetrating its spark. One other was advancing to his right, he hurled the now offlined trooper in the others direction knocking it over. In that movement his cannon came online on command from his combat program and shoot at more advancing vehicons.

From the corner of his optics he saw two come from the rear and made a perfect circle kick decapitating the nearest with the force of Optimus's strength.

The Prime fought of other vehicons with only one arm as he held the human protectively against his metal chest, from within he prayed to Primus she would hold on just a little longer. And cursed Starscream for his reckless behaviour.

The Cons where loosing the skirmish and fled with what troops they have left back to the Nemisis. Starscream was the last one to go through their ground bridge, in frustration he fired both his missiles from his arms towards the Prime.

The whistling sound of the two deadly projectiles penetrated the air, and a maniac cackle was heard from Starscream cut through the night. The Prime have stood with his back to him as he fired them and this time he will witness and bolster he have killed a Prime, but his victory was short lived. Optimus Prime turned with his large arm cannon aiming straight at both missiles coming for him. He knew it was a risk as there where not enough time duck for cover for any of his team. He shielded the human behind his back so she wont get hit by any shrapnel. The missiles and the energon blast hit dead on closing his optics feeling the blast on his metal body, his feet where solid planted on the ground not to fall on his back. He opened his optics glaring right at Starscream that hissed and disappeared into the Nemesis's ground bridge.

Díssa felt the impact on her body and almost fainted, yet held on mentally and psychically onto the metal fingers that spun around hearing clash of metal and grunts as it fought of its attackers. Her brain scrambled to understand what just happened. One minute she was walking home, next thing she was held hostage by a large grey robot. The metal hand opened, she almost didn't dare to look up, it was first when it spoke to her she looked up finding her self being washed in a blue light from the robots eyes holding her at it's own eye level.

Optimus retracted his battle mask and peered at the small femme with concern, he recognized her. Earlier on reconnaissance he had parked in hos vehicle mode to power down and to think. There have been many things on his mind for him to process of the latest events. Still mourning the loss of Megatron who once was his closest friend, but had been corrupted by his own dark twisted desirers for power. Yet the war was not over now with Starscream commanding the Decepticon army, and he is far more dangerous then Megatron.

Picking up an energon signature near his position, possible from a energon deposit, he called the team to get to the coordinates. Before he drove to the site was when he heard a soft voice from a human femme. He wondered what she was doing out here in the middle of the night. Recalling the way she touched him in his vehicle mode and the tone of her voice picking up the word handsome. There where something about her, the way she touched his metal frame making him wanted to respind, but protocol took over as the Autobots where robots in disguise. Optimus let out a deep sigh of a rumble coming from his engines when he deemed she was far enough away not to hear.

"Are you injured?" he asked her with his baritone voice. Feeling her tremble in his servo she looked frail and seemed to be in a state of chock. Optimus zoomed in on the woman and picked up the smell of human blood and feeling the red substance leaking from the femmes leg onto his servo. She was trying to stand up, but fell down and cried in pain.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge. The mine is secured. Get equipment prepared for extracting energon. Call for Nurse Darby to base" he said and in few moments and a large greenish swirling vortex appeared several yards in front of them.

"You need medical attention" he said to her.

Carefully he helped the woman rest in his servo without causing more trauma to her injury.

"Guard the mine and get as much as possible Energon you can get. The Decepticons will no doubt return. I will take the human to safety." He ordered his team.

Díssa noticed the symbol on Optimus's shoulder, wait that can't be or was it? It had the same red and blue colour and a semi truck that also came out of no. It have all happened so fast she felt dizzy. Another tremble rippled through her body from the pain in her thigh. The gentle metal giant stepped through the vortex, one minute she was outside in the open starry night sky and next was taken to a cavern. Forcing her mind to stay awake even as another stinging pain ripped from her thigh and up her spinal cord making her shiver. More blood escaped from her wound painting Optimus's hand in the deep blood red colour.

"What do you need Nurse Darpy for, Optimus?" a male gruff voice was heard, she couldn't see who was talking. Díssa listened as she grab hold of the large robots metal fingers feeling the swaying moments as it walked. She glimpsed the symbol the again on the floor below her as it walked, hearing the metal echo from each step it took.

"Starscream have injured a human" Optimus explained which was enough to shut up Ratchets complaints and have already started to find the few mining equipment they had to gather the energon. They where starting to run low and time was at the essence.

"My mum is on her way" said a boy, he was no more then 16. Optimus lowered Díssa down to the couch, he saw the red substance soaking through the pant leg painting the black cloth in a sticky red colour. She groaned in pain that made him feel sad in his spark.

For an instance the last Prime and the human female eyes meet, her green and blue meet his bright blue optics making the agonizing pain vanish, like washing off dirt from the skin. It was only a fraction off a second, but for both felt it lasted minutes. She saw compassion and hurt in its eyes.

It felt like a dream she never wanted to wake up from only until reality punched her in the face and a jolt of pain ran up her leg and spine as someone was touching her leg where Starscream have pinched with his claw like fingers into her soft flesh.

Díssa mumbled curses in Danish, she felt like was going to faint, but she struggled to be concussions. With the best Jack have learned of first aid from his mum he put pressure on the wound.

"Miko get the first aid kit hurry" he yelled holding with both hands that was covered now in blood. Miko came running back with the first aid kit.

"Press as hard as you can" he instructed the girl grabbing her hands and onto the wound. Miko have never seen real blood like this and was scared, her heart was pumping fast.

The woman cried in pain and made some odd curses in a language the children have not heard before. Jack wrapped the thigh tight as possible for still blood to throw through ignoring the woman's cries.

Finally June arrived and rushed to the woman aid.

"Good work Jack" she said to her son. "Now let me have a look" She examined the best to her ability and concluded she needed to go to the hospital. The bandage Jack have used to stop the bleeding was already being soaked with blood. The injured woman grasp the hold of Junes shoulder which shook her.

"Where the Hel I am? Where...did you take me?" she growled in pain and let out more curses in none English then passed out from the pain slumped down on the couch.

June turned to Optimus.

"What happen, and where did she come from?"

Raf caught Optimus off as he had seen the whole thing, but been very quiet.

"Denmark, from Europe" he sat with his laptop searching to information. "Its where the energon signature came from" In truth the young boy was him self terrified and have hid himself behind his computer scream

"Denmark? Never heard of it" Miko said looking at the passed out woman then gazed at her hands covered in sticky blood.

June redressed the wound stopping the blood flow and had to do with the limited supplies at the Autobot base injecting some morphine easing the woman's pain. Her body relaxed that have been shivering. It helped on her pulse rate to slow down and with a hand she brushed away a stray strand of ginger red hair away from her face. She had a heart shaped face and freckles sprayed over her cheeks. June have never seen a red haired person like her, she was a natural red head. Must be normal where she came from. Denmark, she have heard it somewhere before.

Optimus stood outside the make shift surgery room patiently waiting for news of the human femmes condition. He was worried and blamed himself not for being there in time as the result she got injured. For now she was named Jane Doe as no one knew her name. Optimus had a slight idea, but was not sure. He only picked up some few words in the femmes own language. He blamed himself not to be quick enough to save her from injury he swore no humans should suffer from the hands of the Decepticons.

The good news she will live, June said after she have been sure and stitched the thigh, Starscream have been close penetrating a vital artery in the woman's leg. If Jack didn't knew first aid and where to apply pressure, she might have died from blood lost. She will heal, but will take time and needed to rest.

* * *

><p>Díssa have no idea how long she have been passed out, but sat up feeling her head groaning at the light thinking she have somehow gotten home and forgot to turn off the lights. She moved her leg a bit, but meet with searing pain causing her eyes to be out of focus.<p>

"Ahh look who is up" A voice came from somewhere she could not really determine where it came from. Rubbing her eyes she regained her focus finding herself she stared down at herself, dressed in a patient robe. She was laying on a hospital bed her right thigh was covered in bandages with a few blood stains. She started remembered now. The robots that fought each other...and the red and blue robot who saved her from that other grey robot. She looked up and where meet with the face of another robot in orange and white colours. She shrieked almost falling of the hospital bed.

"Easy now you need to rest" it said. It was talking in English. It returned to what ever it was doing and Díssa turned her head hearing large metal footsteps coming down a large like hallway from what she could see. It was the same red and blue robot from earlier. The way it walked was slow and calm, she eyed it up and down in a quick glance how it looked. Its head apart from its face was blue two two like antennas on the sides. Is that front windows on the chest and exhaust pipes sticking out of the back? It had a broad chest and large arms in red, mid section in white its legs blue and silver coloured. Its lower legs where wider then then the thighs and noticed it had wheels on its calves counting two on each.

It looked at her with its calm blue eyes and face. It did have a mouth and metal eyebrows, yet no noose.

"I see you are awake" it said in a friendly baritone voice, hinting both authority and kindness.

Díssa struggled to get down from the hospital bed leaning on her none injured leg. More details rushed to her brain from last nights events, being brought to this place through some sort of portal. As far as she knew they spoke American English so had to conclude somehow was in America. That much was clear to her reasoning with herself or she was having a very vivid dream. She felt her right thigh and the bandage. She did remember other humans, but the pain have dazed her senses only saw glimpses of a dark haired youth boy with blue eyes.

"You should be resting" Optimus said wanting her to stay on the hospital bed only to see her jump off. He could see she was a fighter, but even fighters needed their rest.

Carefully not to put to much weight on her right leg, Díssa humped over a yellow metal hand railing. The steps she took was painful, but she was stubborn grinning her teeth from the pain she leaned up at the metal bannister. Taking her time despite the pain she finally her brain registered her surroundings.

She was in a large cavern like facility, to one side there was a large hallway where the large robot have appeared, to the other side looked to her it some sort of road leading down a tunnel. She could not see much from the platform that was extended above from the ground.

The white and orange robot was working on some large computers far more advance then her blackberry tablet. It had a different shape then the other robot. It had a more square like posture and noticed on its elbows where wheels, one on each.

Right in front of her was yet another looking tunnel, but it didn't lead anywhere. The dead end tunnel was encircled with many metal rings and saw power cables where hooked on to it. She thought of the TV show Stargate, but this was much more larger and there where several rings then just one.

"We are ready for another load of energon to base" an unfamiliar voice came from some sort of radio

"Stand by for ground bridge" Optimus instructed. Ratchet lowered a lever and the tunnel in front of Díssa appeared a green swirling vortex. Moments later appeared the same robots she saw the night earlier. She stared in disbelief when they came in with large carts what looks like blue glowing shards.

"Hey looks who is up" the largebulky green robot said with a jolly deep voice. Behind him or it came a smaller robot, it was a slimmer blue then the green one it looked rather feminine. And the last one that appeared with another cart load of those blue shard a yellow robot with a broad chest. It beebed waving its arm towards Díssa. She nervously waved back. They disappeared through the hallway out her sight, but could hear their metallic footsteps echoing through the corridor.

"Am I dreaming or this really happening?" she said to herself in Danish, rubbing her eyes and templates.

Optimus have learned some of the femmes language to understand what she was saying.

"You are not" he said in his deep baritone soothing voice making her look up as Optimus spoke to her. His voice was not threatening only a confirmation of her question. She leaned on the banister to support her weight and not cause further trauma to her thigh and leg. She felt the stitches through the bandages feeling blood have soaked through the cloth. Yes she should have stayed in bed, but was to stubborn right now keeping her focus on the robots. She cleared her mind and felt her voice was croaked, she needed something to drink.

"What or who are you, where am I?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots" he gestured to the white and orange robot working with his computers "This is Ratchet our medical officer" Ratchet didn't turn to face Díssa only waved and make a gruff mumble. He was annoyed by something she could tell it by its or his body language. The other Autobots appeared from the hallway and Optimus introduced to the others.

"Bulkhead" he gestured to the large green robot.

"Hey there" said Bulkhead in a base voice tone.

"Arcee" the blue slim female looking robot. She is the shortest of all of the robots.

"Hey" said Arcee with a it was a female of the voice.

"And our scout Bumblebee". Bumblebee let out some beeping and chirp like noises. "He have sadly lost his voice box during the war."

Bumblebee looked sad when Optimus explained about the yellow robot with friendly round blue optics and broad yellow chest.

"I am afraid you are caught in the middle of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. You have to remain her for the time being and heal your injury." Optimus explained.

"Wait what? What war, war between who now? Díssa looked confused.

"We are from the planet called Cybertron that once where a peaceful civilization now lie in ruins due a war between Autobots and Decepticons. We live now amongst you hidden in plain sight. While we fight for peace and keep your world from being torn apart from the Decepticons our presence must be not known the outside world. You are one of the few and only that have seen us. The Decepticons will not hesitate use it against us. You saw Starscream have no care for human lives as I was forced to take you to safety. For your protection" Optimus explained.

"Exactly, we are the good guys" Bulkhead said and slammed his fists together making a metallic echo. "We are the Autobots" he pointed at the symbol that she recognized she saw on the grill of the large red and blue truck.

"At least be glad Starscream didn't rip you apart if it haven't been for Optimus you might been dead" Arcee said and looked at Optimus with pride in her optics.

"Ehm thanks I guess" Díssa said and looked at the large one named Optimus, it had a nice ring to her ears. He looked at her with a nod, it seemed to her his blue eyes smiled. The yellow bot named Bumblebee chirped and beeped something.

"Bumblebee asks what where you doing out there in the middle of the night?" Arcee translated.

"Eh, well I was on my way home from a costume party. I missed my bus. So decided to walk home and its not the first time I walk that road alone at night. I am not afraid of the night."

"You don't have any other means of transportation?" Optimus asked.

"I do, but alcohol and driving does not mix well" she said. She could have taken a taxi, but didn't thought of it last night while being a bit too tipsy.

Bumblebee beeped something and then he handed her a red hat, black pumps and her bag that contained her essentials like keys and wallet and also her Blackberry tablet.

"He says he found these and thought it might be yours" Arcee said.

"Thank you" Díssa said with a genuine thank you smile towards Bumblebee. He made a no problem gesture and she thought she saw it or he blushed. That was kinda cute and held back a giggle.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves" Optimus Prime said. "What may we call you?"

"Díssa" the human femme said. It had a nice tone to Optimus's audio receptors.

"That's an unusual human name" Ratchet said getting distracted from his work and looked at the human femme. She took a better good view at the medic, he stood stoic and tall, he was neither fat nor slim like the others robots just in between. Ratchets head had what she thought was large red eyebrows that stood most out. She noticed he had some lines on his face making him appear older then the others. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face, she saw his eyes hinted much stored away pain and struggle in the medics eyes.

"Well it comes from the word dís meaning goddess in ancient Norse, it was either Díssa or Ditte, which my dad wanted to call me. But my grandfather convinced that it was not a good idea. So many girls, that year I was born was named Ditte" she explained.

"Well Díssa, welcome too our base" Bulkhead said. "Be glad you are not the only human here so you wont get too lonely"

"Huh what?" Díssa was caught of when a car emerged from the road tunnel. Four people hopped out from the car, two teenagers, a little kid and a woman, The black haired womanwas dressed in what looked to her she was some sort of nurse. Díssa recognized from last night and the black haired boy with messy hair.

"Hey there" shrieked an Asian teenage girl and ran up the to Díssa.

"Miko easy now" the woman yelled at the girl named Miko and stopped few inches from Díssa making her feel her personal space was invaded and hated when people did that. She kept calm despite the pain in her leg started to get worse. June came up to Díssa helping her support her leg and guided over to the hospital bed.

"I need to check on your leg miss" she said carefully helping her lie down and rearrange the pillow.

"Name is Díssa"

"Well Díssa, you are still week and lost a lot of blood" She padded the box she had with her. "You have a rare blood type and lucky we had some at the hospital" She started to prepare a needle for the transfusion. Its not the first time for Díssa with needles, she was a blood donor herself and extended her left arm too the nurse who started her work.

"How do you feel?" June asked.

"Like I have been thrown about like a ragdoll" she emphasized speaking with a British English accent.

"Hmm the sedative is wearing off, its normal you feel weak, but you shouldn't be up at all. I can give a shot of morphine to help you.

"Got anything to drink, my throat is dry" Díssa asked. June nodded and handed her a water bottle she greedily took a sip of. It felt good feeling the cool substance caressing her throat from within. Jack and Rafeal came up to meet their new friend.

"Hello there" Díssa said with a smile.

"Hey" said Jack "I am Jack, this is Rafeal"

"You can just call me Raf" said the small Hispanic boy with glasses. Díssa nodded at the two.

"Uhh what is that on your arm" said the girl named Miko. She was pointing at Díssa two tattoos located on her forearms. The experience from last night was like washed away from Miko's face all that blood had made her uneasy. Jack kept an eye on her tomake sure she was fine after their little talk. From a girl that likes bloody horror movies she felt like a fish out of water.

"This one on my left is called a valknut, the symbol strongly associated with Odin" the girl looked confused at Díssa.

"Odin also known as the Allfather, Wanderer and One Eyed who sacrificed his eye in gaining knowledge from Mimers Well. My ancestors believed in them. Not only Odin, but also other Gods and Goddess of the Norse pantheon and myths. The one on my right is called Aegishjalmur" She rolled the name of the symbol with her tongue, in the best Norse accent she have learned.

"A symbol of protection in battle, well for me its any kind of battle depending on the wearer"

Miko shrugged and walked over the couch with Jack and started to play some video games. Díssa didn't expect the girl to understand her mini lecture.

"Now you need to lie down and get some rest" said the nurse. Díssa nodded she could feel getting drowsy struggling to keep her eyelids open. She felt tired, but the sleep came quick to her, only feeling the small prick June had made for the blood transfussion. It will take a while, and the escape from the itching pain in her thigh.

The last thing she remembered before closing her eyes was Optimus blue eyes gaze on her. She peered back at him with a smile on her face, he nodded back at her and for just a few seconds she saw a smile appear on the giants lips, then faded back to its stoic demeanour. Yet his eyes revealed much compassion when sleep took over letting her slip into darkness accompanied by a blue soothing light as her beacon.

Optimus listened to her voice explaining her markings on her limps. He believe he have seen such symbols before, but that can wait and walked over to his own computer station where he have stored the few records saved from the Iacon database, hoping he will decipher anything that might help their fight against the Decepticons.

His optics glanced many times over to the human femme. He ran her name over and over again in his processor, as she explained her named meant goddess. Odd name for a human. With all the knowledge stored in the Matrix of Leadership he had hard time taking his optics from the human femme. He looked at her as Orion Pax, not as Optimus Prime.

The other Autobots where busy hauling in more energon shards and have started to extract it. Only Ratchet saw Optimus have been staring at the human femme and he smiled, which was very rare their leader to do. Yet didn't say anything and returned to his work. He will address the issue later when they are alone.


	3. World Upside Down

**World up side down**

* * *

><p>"<strong>S<strong>o what in blazes hell now? She is not even an American citizen" Fowler was fuming with anger. "How should I explain that a none American civilian is going to stay at base to the Pentagon. Only recently the Pentagon agreed on kids and your terms of keeping American citizens safe. The Pentagon will have me eat my shorts now that YOU brought another human in here"

"I do not know Special Agent Fowler, only that the Decepticons now know she has the knowledge of any of us. This is more then just your Government, it is about your whole world at stake if the Decepticons means to use Earth for ill purposes, especially with Starscream now commanding after Megatron's demise. Our duty still stands with terms of agreement we will protect Earth from the Decepticon's. We have no way to go home, that door is closed after recent events. Earth is our home now."

The Prime quickly glanced at Díssa who have followed the whole conversation between thea human and a cybertronian she have learned the term other then Autobot.

There has been much information she needed to process in the last few days she have been at the base. She could barely walk and had to use a make shift metal rod as a cane so she could move a bit about the base, even as it was limited on only the platform.

She expressed at one point she could need some air was when the first time she saw any of the Autobots transform was Bumblebee. Her jaw dropped to see where a yellow robot once stood was an American muscle car with doors open beckoning her to come for a ride.

She have learnt the youngest kid Rafael is the only human that can understand the bots beeps and tweets, non one can explain why.

Optimus scolded in a stern tone the yellow bot because of her injury and could be at risk if the Con's saw her with Bumblebee they will no doubt hurt or do worse to the human. Making sad disappointing chirping and beeping noises, the cars suspensions lowered itself as he sighed. Díssa found her self defending the young bot who only meant it good faith and for her well being. Optimus nodded at her and said no more in that matter.

Bumblebee was much younger then the other Autobots having a young mind and formed the special bond with the smallest of the children. It was very sweet observing them engaged in video games, but yet her eyes lingered more then often on the Autobot leader when ever he was in the main area of the base.

There where something about him she was drawn too, it was hard to explain what it was, only that the way his bright blue eyes at times meet hers. She felt shaky at first times it happened, but it grew more to a short smile, he didn't smile back, but his eyes did.

Returning to the matter at hand she turned her attention to the black man. She never really encountered many blacks in her homeland and most "blacks" where Muslims, not that she had any against them, but always kept her distance as many shouted chauvinistic language at her just because she was both woman and red head. Agent Fowler was American and could clearly see it just the way he acted and his accent too.

"Could I have at least a say in this matter? Instead of someone trying to decide over my head with out consulting me what you will do with me. I am a human being that have rights and as long we are still on Earth, ain't there some loopholes that overrides in this sort of situations Any laws ALWAYS have some sort of loophole? Red tape anything? Think outside the box. I am sorry I am not that keen on American politics other what I hear they are pretty fucked up. And another thing Agent Fowler, I am proud citizen of The Kingdom of Denmark, the oldest Monarchy dating back to the Viking Era. Even as I do not agree what our parliament does, I still have the right to of freedom of speech." she stared Fowler right in the eyes pressing her finger hard on his chest to emphasize her speech.

"You want to leave?" Optimus asked.

"Ehm well kinda" she was taken a back at his voice sounded sad. She haven't said a word she wanted to leave, only the before notion she needed to get outside for air.

"I am not that good being cooped up inside, I have a life outside this silo back home and my friends would worry if I am not at home or heard from thinking something awful happened to me, but that is not the only thing." She paused for a few moments. She took time to answer as it pained her. "I have my own duties to attend, according to my grandfathers testament, and he stated it is me that has to perform certain rites. And its in a few weeks now and I have not even started to prepare"

"As you wish Díssa, I will take you home" Optimus said and turned to Fowler "Díssa will be under my protection Special Agent Fowler."

Agent Fowler tried to say something, but went speechless and stomped angrily towards the lift to the top side to his helicopter. She only been up there once as she needed some fresh air and Jack have helped her to the elevator and operated it for her. He was a good boy that knows first aid taught by his mother. She smiled at him and thanked him. He had looked away embarrassed at the red haired woman with a beautiful smile yet eased when they started to talk a bit. Its how she learned more about the bots as the base and how they by accident ran into them and the Cons.

Díssa knew she had an aura that can calm people they opened up to, and see into their souls. Many of her friends always came to either her or her grandfather for advice, even dabbled a bit with casting runes or tarot readings to help them on their way. One of her friends told her she might or could have been a Seer in a past life, she have shrugged it of never thought it that way. It was just a certain gift she had.

Jack thou, apart from the teenage problems that goes along with that age, she couldn't help to feel he had much potential. It was hard to explain, the best she could was it was some sort of vibe the boy had.

Only other adult apart from Jacks mother June, was herself and Agent Fowler who is serving as a liaison to the Pentagon that have granted the Autobots asylum when they came to Earth about 3 years ago. Its only recently the 3 kids by accident meet the Autobots and the Decepticons have emerged from no where.

Earth was now their battleground which Optimus was determined he will protect mankind from Decepticons and by any means necessary. She felt some connection as he stood his ground for what he believed, including courage and honour, the same ideals she lived by thanks to her grandfather Egon and the Ways of Old run deep in their bloodline. The virtues where not only honour and courage, it also held the love of her family either by blood or a deeper spiritual connection.

"Do you know what that means Díssa?" Miko said almost jumped her.

"No what?"

"You got the Big guy as your guardian, he is best. Ohhh you have yet to see him fight"

"Pardon me, what?" Díssa said in her best British accent even as she was Danish she was keen on keeping it that way.

"Arcee is Jack's guardian, Bee is Rafs guardian and I have Bulkhead" she said proudly. "You are lucky, at least its not Mr grumpy rust pants over there" pointing at Ratchet.

"I heard that" Ratchet frowned and was almost close throwing a wrench in their direction. Both females giggled.

The only clothes she had was her costume at the base. The pants was ruined with the large hole in the pant leg and have been clotted with her own blood. June Darby have been friendly to giving her pair of dark blue jeans she didn't use. They fitted perfectly making the boy Jack blush well knowing it was his mothers as the jeans where low cut by the waist. She put the white puff sleeved shirt over and topped it with the suits vest. And then adorned the red long coat that fell almost touching the floor. June have also leaned a pair of sensible shoes, fortunate they had the same shoe size.

Miko was awestruck by her appearance and just had to take a picture.

"All you need now is a top hat and then you could complete that look" Miko said taking multiple pictures on her phone. From Díssa's point of view was glad Miko was not like other teenage girls getting dumbed down by pointless reality programs being more of a gamer girl. In those two days she have been at the base she have taken Miko up on a challenge playing a video game and won multiple times.

"But you are like ooooooold" the girl wailed.

"I may by older then you Miko, but I am an old school gamer. I started to play computer games when the original Diablo came out in 1996 no more older then you at that year" The girl was a bit of a soar looser, not like Raf and Jack who also challenged her. Even Bumblebee, but she have an idea he let her win as the yellow bot beeped and made a thumps up at her victory against the more experienced driver.

She packed rest of the limited stuff she had, even the painkillers and antibiotics given from June she needed to take for the next three weeks or more. Humping over to the stairs she looked down and was unsure if she could climb down when she have trouble just walking. She was about to take a deep breath when Optimus offered his metal hand palm up, she accepted it gladly leaning back as he scooped her gently up and placed down on the bottom floor.

The children and other Autobots where watching the scene unfold before their very eyes and optics. The way and gracefulness in Optimus movements due to his large size he handled the woman with much care, keeping his optics on her the whole time till she was safely on the ground floor.

Optimus transformed into his alt mode or vehicle mode Díssa have learned it was called, climbing in the passenger seat. She have only seen Bumblebee transform into his vehicle mode and smiled recognized the same handsome semi truck she meet few nights ago. The seat felt very comfy, given the fact the large truck was really a giant sentient metal alien. She couldn't tell if he did out of duty or in fact was a gentleman or gentlebot she corrected herself mentally. There where more then meets the eye.

"Did we all just saw that?" Jack asking himself.

"Yes we did" said Arcee. She have been standing on the sideline the whole time.

*_I would have gladly driven her home, she has a sweet smile_* beebed Bumblebee, only Raf and the other Autobots understood his beeping who looked at him with a confused look.

"Well settles it, if Optimus says she is under his protection then believe me his true to his word" Ratchet said who have locked in the coordinates and activated the ground bridge.

The large semi truck drove through the vortex emerging on the other side in the rain, the wind-shield wipers got activated. They have appeared on a dirt road on instruction from Optimus it was the best course of action not alerting the general population of aliens in their midst, other then the few who knew.

It took a few moments for Díssa to realize where exactly they where, it was about ½ hour drive too her house from here. She knew the area very well as there where a 3000 year old stone monument not far from where they emerged from the portal. Only one of the few that was located around in the area, and protected by by the city council and governmentbecause it has a great historical value to Denmark.

"Optimus, why didn't you ground bridge just outside my house"

"Precaution if the Decepticons have picked up the ground bridge signal." She nodded at his statement and noticed every word he spoke the symbol on the steering wheel lit up.

For a giant metal alien the seat in the cab was very comfortable as she leaned back and feeling the fabric adapted itself to her frame, she watched the rain drip down on the windows and listened to the deep humming sound of the engine. It had a soothing effect on her and felt tiredness overwhelm her. She looked forward to get home in her own bed. A bath would also do her good being able to drift away in her own thought emerging herself in the warm bathtubs water.

It was long past midday yet the clouds hanging low and dark making it feel it was evening. It soon stopped to rain and the clouds slowly disappeared letting the sun shine through waking her from her daze seeing the rainbow.

"Bifrost" she mumbled slumped comfy in the warm seat and the seatbelt was snuggled tight over her without causing it to be uncomfortable.

"Bifrost? Optimus asked.

"In the Norse myths, the rainbow Bifrost is said to be a bridge to Asgard the home of the Gods just one of the 9 worlds that connects the World Tree Ygrdassil. In the myths Bifrost has a gatekeeper, Heimdall" Díssa explained without giving much more thought.

Optimus slowed a bit down, he took his time and made sure not to drive of the road while looking at the rainbow phenomena. He have seen such rainbows before and never given it much thought as it was more of the a natural effect of lights from the Earth's sun.

He have heard the concept of religion and myths on Earth, but never fully understood it. Yet there where so many things he didn't knew about human customs and have spent most of his cybertronien life engaged in war and rarely had one moment of peace.

He sensed great virtue that was beyond her short human life span. He have seen in her eyes contained much compassion in those human optics, mix of a warrior and the calmness in her spark that spoke to him. Yet he felt sorrow for have thrown her in the midst of his war, but why did his core tell him something else about this human femme. Why did he sense some connection to her. She is different then the other humans in their care.

Díssa was impressed that Optimus have learned so quick to speak Danish with no weird accent, it was like he was born and raised a Dane. But there some phrases he lingered longer on before forming the right words in his processor. Danish is a hard language to learn and many failed to understand some words could mean two different things depending on the phrase.

Finally arriving to her house, it looked the same since she left it days earlier. Optimus was to large in his vehicle mode drive into the driveway so Díssa had to crawl out of the cap with a bit difficulty she landed with her none injured leg on the ground and rested one hand on him for balance. Optimus observed they where no other humans around and transformed picking Díssa up in his servo and gentle took her to the front door.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have managed myself" Díssa blushed by his act of chivalry.

"Your wound needs to be healed. I will be near if you require aid."

"Seriously, I could have managed myself" she said stubborn.

"I insist, but I will only leave when I have too" he sounded very concerned about her. He wandered in the few steps he needed to take down the main road to transform back into a truck.

"OK fine" Díssa shrugged and rummages through her bag to find her keys and behind her she heard two hungry miaaav.

"Hey Sapphire, hey Shadow" she said to a white cat brushing up her pant leg. Another black and grey cat followed the white ones lead. She giggled at her cats, they where pleading to get in and get some food, poor things must be starving.

Optimus watched her enter her house from his vehicle mode and zoomed in the two, four legged fur creatures hearing what made Díssa giggle. She had a lovely laugh that filled his audio receptors all the way to his core.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>est of the day was pretty uneventful. Optimus sensors was alert when rest of him was powered down. He sensed other cars come and go and humans heading to their own houses peacefully unaware a war rages on this world and he have sworn to protects its inhabitant without them knowing of the danger. Evening came and the stars filled the black sky in a shimmering light only covered by some thin clouds.

Díssa stood on the balcony that connected the main bedroom of the house, clean after a long hot tub bath and clad in her black satin knee long night gown caressing her bare skin.

She have managed earlier to finish up a dress she was meaning to wear at up coming medieval and Viking markets this summer. She have been working on it all winter to get the details right. She just wondered if her wound would heal in time as she was part of a Viking Fight Troupe that both performed and trained as a sport with historical weapons from that era.

Sitting on a chair on the balcony exdening from the main bedroom of the house. On the chair she have put a soft sheepskin on and wrapped her legs in a blanket and held a cup of herbal tea she usually drinks before bedtime. Díssa enjoyed the silence around her only hearing the rustle of leaves being gently nudged by the wind. It was a soothing sound she welcomed after the few days she have been thrown head on into a whole new world that in her wildest dreams never could have imagined. She needed to reflect from her now world have been turned upside down.

The silence got disrupted by the sound of an engine roar come to life, it was the sound from Optimus's engine he had to leave as his old friend have wanted him back to base for something. He adjusted his side mirror to gaze at the house and saw her standing on a platform extended from the upper level of the house design. She was not clad in much clothes wondering if she would not freeze. He then drove of still having the side mirror on her until she was out of sight.

"See you later handsome" the woman said, watching the large vehicle drove of into the night out of her sight, but could still hear the engine echoing into her mind. 

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> biker woman on a blue sleek motorcycle and a yellow and black striped American muscle car raced down the streets in the boundaries of the speed limit in the drowsy small town. It was midday and not many cars on the road which made their approach more smooth nearing the house of the coordinates given.

*_It almost feel like Jasper this place_* Bumblebee beeped as they drove down the streets, it was a peaceful quiet town.

"Your right Bee" Arcee said. "Structures are different, and looking more to be of stone". The houses their have passed by was mainly made out of red, yellow or white brick houses. Others where smaller and had what looks like hay on the rooftops. Jasper didn't have many trees other then in the humans so called gardens or and only had very few parks worth mentioning.

Here there where trees on every corner they passed, small and big ones, they even drove through a road that cut though a forest. Arriving at a two story house in a mixture of wood and stone overlooking a grass field on the other side. In the distance over the hills of the field was the large stretch of water. Bumblebee recognized with his olfactory sensors on his earlier reconnaissance missions on Earth that the smell was a mixture of salt and seaweed. They where near a sea area. Remembering what Rafeal said that Denmark was a nation with many islands and only one mainland connection to another country called Germany.

They heard laughter coming from behind the house and voices approaching.

"Take cover" ordered Arcee and both of them in their vehicle mode hid in the next doors neighbours driveway.

A man appeared with Díssa on her arm helping her support her leg even as she have found a more suitable cane instead of the metal one she used at the base. The man was a tall blond and large beard that was braided down to his chest. He looked like he could eat a Con for breakfast concluded Bumblebee to himself.

"Are you sure you do not need help with anything?"

"Martin I will be fine, we can figure out some of the fight routine without me" she heartily clapped the tall man on his back and supported her weight with the cane with the other. He bared his teeth in a large grin, bright blue friendly eyes showing a lot of smiling wrinkles.

"Be safe little shield maiden" he gave her a hug lifting her of the ground and planted a kiss on her forehead and lowered her down. Díssa let out a small yelped that transferred over to a giggle at the man's action.

"Say hello to Silla from me" She said waving at him as he got in his own grey car and drove away. She turned to hump back towards the garden when she saw something reflect in her neighbours driveway. She knew there where gone for the week and for an instance her heart jumped thinking have the Con's found her?

"Its fine its me and Bumblebee" came a familiar voice.

Díssa's frame relaxed exhaling.

"I honestly thought you where Decepticons"

"We need to keep a low profile. Optimus's orders."

"And I have not seen you yet in your alt mode Arceee"

Bumblebee beeped something.

"He says sorry to scare you" Arcee translated.

"And your friend, also some of the few that knows about you?" Díssa wondered who the biker was.

Arcee turned of her holoform. It made Díssa jump. That was new, but what else was new she have meet alien robots and no one will really believe her.

"No Sadie is not real. Do you think a motorcycle can just run without a driver"

Díssa sighed and nodded and looked around, they where no one on the street, she waved at them to follow her. There where two cars parked in the drive way, one was her grandfather...or now hers and the other the banged up Impreza parked under the small carport.

"There is more cover behind the house in the garden, its very private" Díssa guided them.

They transformed and with ease to Díssa amazement they squeezed through the narrow way into the garden. To the Autobots they only saw some trees and grass and what the humans called flowers. To humans they will be god smacked thinking they have entered a fairy tale land. Smaller trees surrounded the edge of the garden a mixture of apple, cherry and elderflower. Scattered across the garden there where both wild flower and herbal beds some where already starting to bloom from the winters cold grasp.

On one side stood a greenhouse in the far end and opposite stood four beehives. They where not active yet, but will be soon when it got warmer. In the middle of the large garden was a round fire pit about 1½ meters in diameter, surrounding the fire pit where large round tree chunks serving as stools. One of them where carved out to look more like a chair.

"Boyfriend of yours? Arcee asked about the man from before.

"Oh Martin. Nah he is a very close friend of mine, he is a real sweet heart and acts like he is my brother. He is the main leader in our fight troupe." Díssa said.

"So what honour do I have your presence in my home?" She looked at the Arcee sitting down in her garden chair with a horn of mead she have shared with her friend from earlier.

"Optimus is out on a mission with Bulkhead and asked us to see if you are al right and take you back to base."

"As you can see I am fine, even as my movements are limited" Díssa said sitting in her chair with a black and white sheep skin placed on it, she had a good view from where she sat overlooking the garden. Her shield and spear and other equipment used for training leaned up against the chair.

Bumblebee where scouting the rest of the garden and beeped with amazement, he suddenly picked up with his audios something from the bushes, a rustling noise. He edged closer too see what it was and found two different sets of cats eyes starring back at him, one blue and other green.

They bolted and a white and a black cat ran as fast as they could between his pedes darting for the house and avoided Arcee in the process who had armed herself with her blades by reflex. Díssa laughed seeing her two cats fleeing from the "scary" robot. Bumblebee beeped sad.

"Its OK they can be very skittish towards new people, or ehm robots for that matter" she shrugged.

She tried to call her two cats in the best way she could, cooing them and luring with snacks and petting. Only Shadow came very carefully approaching her hand brushing his head in affection, but still wary at the two new odd metal things so he keep close to his human for comfort and jumped up in her lap. Díssa giggled and ruffled her black and white striped cats fur coat.

"Shadow here is a big kitty, he is a rescue from the local cat shelter"

"So you take in stray cats" Arcee said.

"No, I just love animals. I am happy to give him a good loving home and a playmate" She stroked the soft fur making the feline purr and stretch its legs and claws. As long he was near his human he felt safe. The cat bundled itself into a furry ball, only tail was visible that casually swung back and forth feeling the gentle strokes from his human.

Bumblebee have sat down cross legged and peered at the little fur creature with his optics and the way Díssa lured the little creature to her and jumped in her lap and the big cat curled itself in a big ball of fur purring happy by its humans touch. Bumblebee remembered there has been similar small beings like that back on Cybertron before the war started and wiped everything out. He was still a sparkling when it began.

He then spotted the shield and spear leaning on the chair. The shield was round and looked some what battered, it had a strange symbol looking like a head of snake, but he could not see where it ended, so he beeping and pointing at it. Arcee followed Bumblebees digit and translated his question.

"He asks if you are a warrior?" Díssa shaked her head.

"Ehm, maybe in a sense for show, me and a group of friends train in a rare martial art how the Vikings fought, with real weapons. We perform at fairs and markets all year around and is a big hit with the kids as we make a little theatrical show out of it. But we have strict laws the metal has to be blunt so no one really gets hurt, but you will get a lot of bruises. My favourite weapon is the spear and have won many matches. It has some draw backs, but am working on perfecting my technique. Shame I am hindered now. I train least one hour a day with both spear and sword or axe" The woman rubbed her leg with a sad look. The yellow bot beeped something.

"Well once you get better you could show how you fight" Arcee translated for Bumblebee.

"We will see" Díssa nodded with a smile at Bumblebee. 

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong> minutes later Díssa sat in the passenger seat of a yellow Camero with black stripes heading down the road. Díssa have packed the most practical she could take with her along with a cloak she was working on that is an order piece and only needed to bring her travel sewing kit. All was neatly packed in her backpack that she have used many times in the past. It was a very sturdy backpack she bought from an army outlet sale many years ago.

They where almost at the designated coordinates for ground bridge when three vehicons in their vehicle modes appeared from a street connecting the main road. Arcee and Bumblebee noticed and had to speed.

*_Hold on_* he beeped. Díssa have noticed the purple cars appear from behind them and felt the seatbelt tighten itself around her.

Bumblebee struggled to keep him self on the road as the screeching of metal on both sides as the vehicons slammed themselves against him. Díssa screamed in shock feeling the impact both cars making her head throb around.

Arcce came behind one the them with one on her tail and jumped on it the impact was hard enough to make the vehicon spin out of control and into a near by farm field with cows.

The remaining was trying hard to push Bumblebee into the ditch, but the yellow bots engines roared and speed up, doing an 180 slamming his front end in to his foes that spun and hit a lamp post on the side. The impact made the lamp post bend from the Con's metal body was more thicker then a normal car.

Driving backwards now he quickly recuperated in the same speed then turned around in one motion.

All the time he have made sure Díssas seatbelt was wrapped tight around her and she was holding on for dear life with both backpack and cane in her embrace.

Then she felt Bumblebee stopped and the door opened and seatbelt came of. That was her queue to get out as soon she got of Bumblebee he transformed before getting slammed right on by a vehicon skidding along the dirt road into the ground the two bots wrestled. Díssa scurried away far from the battle she could her heart was pumping crawling on her knees and felt like the stitches on her thigh will go up by the seams. Her instinct was to get away from the battle, gritting her teeth from the pain tears ran down her cheeks.

Bumblebee kicked his opponent off and did a side flip now again on his pedes standing back to back with Arcee occupied with the same three vehicons, but they did not see the fourth approaching Díssa. She spun around on her back hearing the thumping footsteps of a big robot. Still having the cane in her hand and instinctively held her arms up in form of protection as the vehicon armed up its gun pointing it at her. No she thought, this is not going to be a day I die, she heard the Con shoot.

"Díssa!" Arcee yelled running as fast her legs could to Díssa's aid, she have already killed one vehicon cutting of hits head in one swift moment with her arm blades, and ran towards her only to see the vehicon shoot at the human.

Díssa's cane was glowing in a bright blue light that engulfed the human femme in a protective sphere. She was unharmed from the Cons blast who looked rather surprised its blaster didn't kill its target.

Even Díssa was surprised she was still alive, and her cane glowed. She pointed the cane at the vehicon that was about to take another shoot at her, but it didn't even got to pull the trigger as it got blasted from the spot. Metal clanged as it hit the ground and smoke emerged from its gaping wound, it was already dead on impact. The cane have transformed itself and embedded in her skin into a cannon, similar to a cybertronian hand cannon. It was twice as long as her lower arm a little a bit thicker then her upper arm. It was a two barrel nozzle with two bayonets like blades mounted on each side. The cannon it self was a shimmer of the gun metal grey with a hint of silver, the bayonets in a blue silver colour.

She stared in shook her arm just have become, horror and amazement coursed through her mind and she felt a panic attack coming on. The vehicons fled with Arcee and Bumblebee shooting at them.

Bumblebee carefully walked up to to Díssa which arm still was transformed into a cannon. He beeped softly to her like he have seen Díssa gently talked to her cat. One digit stroked the back of the femmes back, she looked both upset and chocked which made his beeps more sad. Arcee came up and knelt beside the human. She held her servo over the cannon lowering it down.

"Its OK, take it easy" she said softly. Díssa eventually calm down using her breathing warring of the panic attack when finally her hand transformed back holding the head of the cane like it was a gun.

*We better head back before more arrive* Bumblebee beeped picking up the human up in his arms. She was shaken, but unharmed. He held her close to his chassis while Arcee called Ratchet for the ground bridge. He sure hoped Optimus wouldn't get mad for what have happen, she could have died. Just the tone of his leader voice can make one very guilty for weeks.

He was more afraid of Ratchet and his temper and have seen it up close he had to flee from the medics angry wrath. The ground bridge appeared and they stepped through meeting Ratchet on the other side starring at them with his servos on his hips.

"What happen? I detected an energy surge from your location" Ratchet asked.

"Cons followed us, it was close but we drove them off" Arcee said and looked at Díssa in Bumblebees arms.

"Is she OK?" Ratchet asked seeing the human female in Bumblebees metallic arms.

*_She is shaken, but you are not going to believe what happen_* Bumblebee beeped.


	4. Science vs History

**Science vs History**

_Dear reader. Writing this chapter have been a fun challenge, and to re-watch the episode and stop at every sentence and rewind to get the right dialogue and to incorporate my main character with the main time line. Hardest part was to come up the chapter title. _

* * *

><p><strong>"Y<strong>ou WHAT!" Starscream scolded the vehicons after they again fled the scene with out killing one Autobot. "Incompetent scrapheap, you better get your combat program rewired and what is that smell filling my olfactory sensors?" the vehicon in front of the Seeker was covered in mud and cow dung after it got spun out of control by the two wheeler.

"But Commander.." the vehicon gravelled before from Starscreams wrath.

"Its LORD Starscream" he growled correcting the vehicon.

"Lord Starscream, the human...its servo transformed into a cannon and shot my comrade"

"What did you say? A human, transforming its servo into a cannon, that is absurd. Humans don't posses that capability"

"But this one did"

"Bah unless you have some video feed to back it up"

"Lord Starscream you may examine my processor for the information, I do not lie"

Starscream hissed, and waved his clawed servo in annoyance. The troopers may be from a lower caste, but they where never able to lie to their masters. He ordered the vehicon to med bay and extract the video file with help from the Cortical Psychic Patch. He never been a huge fan of Shockwave, yet his invention and research have been rather use full in the Decepticon cause. But reports have it, he have been offline for years now.

Only other scientist they had at their disposal was that pompous red mech medic more who more wants to buff himself than actually be any use full around the ship. Only thing he was any use of was patching up the troops when they have been in battle or in the past when he got multiple beatings from his former master.

Pacing through the corridors of the Nemesis grumbling what to do as next step to eradicating the Autobots once and for all until Soundwave came up to him. That mech creep him out, never said anything other then from selected recordings in his mainframe. No one have heard the real sound of his voice box, rumours had it he never had one to begin with. No one, neither himself knew how Soundwave looked other that visor of his, and Knockout their medical officer refuses to give information because of some doctor and patient privacy. It is said that is visor is his face.

"What is it Soundwave?"

The audio visor of the communication officer came online showing a map and a Decepticon signal.

"Ahh you found him, perfect." his mouth plate curled up to a wolfish grin gesturing the communication officer to follow him out of the Command Deck.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>rcee and Bee reported what happen when Optimus and Bulkhead returned. Optimus didn't blame them for they did what they could do to protect her. He showed no emotion hearing she was almost killed, but one could feel the static energy in the air.Relieved she somehow managed to survive it brought a comfort to his Spark.

Sitting on the couch, knees up to her chin she have been really quiet since the episode going through every strain of thought about the incident. She knew she could have died, within her she felt great fear for her life, but then a voice spoke to her. She can not remember what it said, but to her it sounded like a female voice, it was foreign yet familiar.

It was then when her entire body was engulfed by a bright blue and white light shielding her from the vehicons gun blast. And in front of her very eyes the cane embedded itself into her skin. She could clearly feel as the metal surrounded her right arm replacing her organic muscles until it was an extended metal cylinder. The feeling when it changed was...tingling beneath her skin.

The next thing she remember was being taken to the base and placed on the couch by Bumblebee.

Remembering his distressed beeps somewhere in the distance of her mind. Tears ran down her face and trembled, she was in state of shock.

But why is this happening? From one day to the other she had a normal life if one might call it. Her own life has never been of the normal kind to what rest of society would call normal with her upbringing with much responsibility and also free will learning from her mistakes the hard way along the way. And not being being brainwashed by Christianity like so many of her old schoolmates By Odin's beard what is going on? She is in a science fiction universe beyond her wildest dreams.

"I have never heard of humans be able to transform their hand into a cybertronian weapons. I do not know what I will find or what I am looking for. I have very little to none knowledge of the human bio genetics," the medic said.

Ratchet have take a scan of Díssa with his built in device, but found nothing other then her human biology, it only showed him her wound that was healing as it should. He needed a deeper scan, yet feared of the effect of cybertronian tech with have a negative effect. It is far more advance then what the humans used and thought they might not pick up what caused her arm to transform.

Optimus nodded and looked in concern at his new charge who sat in the couch all quietly sobbing since she was brought back with Bumblebee and Arcee only to short look up when he came back to base from a mission.

It was again a false lead and an ambush from the Cons. Starscream is getting desperate with such rash and foolish attempts. The Prime have pondered what is he really trying to prove when going on this rampage that will be his own undoing if he does not soon will see the light.

Only Megatron could hold him in check, but his spark was snuffed out when the Star Bridge was destroyed in the effort of saving Earth from the domination and destruction of the undead legion from Megatron. The sacrifice was necessary blowing up the Space Bridge, but bittersweet meant they will never be able to return. Earth is now their home. He swore to protect and will do anything in his power and knowledge stored in the Matrix of Leadership that Earth will never suffer the same fate as Cybertron.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove out of base to pick up the children from their school, leaving the missile silo all quite. He looked to Ratchet standing mumbling something. He knew his old friend by spark, yet he mourns the loose of their home world, it will take time to familiarize with their new home and they had to make the best of their situation. He rested a servo on the medics shoulder plates.

"I trust in your abilities old friend, you ever seem to amaze me. Díssa is clearly shaken from her experience, approach this with caution. I do not want to cause her further stress" Ratchet turned his helm at his leader, did he just hear a hint of worry in the voice? He searched his leaders face plate for confirmation, his optics revealed him the truth. He nodded and started to prepare a program he hoped will help and with the limited information he had on human bio genetics, but he had to start somewhere.

Optimus approached the shaken female, she sensed his presence and looked up to him. The sensitive skin around eyes where red and puffed from her silent crying it made his spark hurt seeing her like this.

"We need to examine you to better understand what caused the transformation. Do not worry, Ratchet will not harm you in any way." he extended his arm down to her with his palm up in invation.

Díssa looked at his servo, she hesitated at first. She looked up at the large Autobot meeting his blue gaze, it gave her her a little mental strength to raise herself from the couch. A meeker OK graced her lips letting Optimus carry her over the medical berth Ratchet was preparing for her small size, usual reserved for larger patients.

"This will be a first used on a human" he explained and gestured Optimus to put her down on the medical berth. She lied down, her loose long red hair that extended down to her waist draped itself like a red blanket giving the hair a copper tone contrast to the grey and black metal of the medical berth. She could hear the machine hum under her laying there peering up at the rock and cement ceiling.

She clutched her sun cross pendant hanging from a thick black leather string with two amber stones on one each side. It was more for her own comfort she touched it when ever she felt nervous or just without her knowing brushing her fingers over the silver metal.

"You may have to remove that" Ratchet pointed out seeing she was wearing some sort of metal around her neck. It stroke him as odd that humans had those sort of things. It must be an Earth based custom he concluded to himself.

Díssa undid the clasp on the leather string in the back and handed it to Optimus who was standing right beside her. He took the pendant from her tiny hands and peered down on it, he studied the symbol in every detail.

Even with her clothes on Díssa felt very naked with out her pendant, it is really rare she took it off other then taking a bath or when she needed to fit a new leather string once or twice a year.

"Please place your arms on your side and lay still. I am sorry if its going to hurt, but I have no other choice" Ratchet said looking at Optimus that was gazing down on Díssa holding her pendant in his servo.

Ratchet have sat the machine on the lowest setting he possible could, working on his computer console he turned it on. Feeling the machine vibrate lightly under her accompanied by a humming tune, she felt a small jolt through her body making her jump. It didn't hurt, but was more of a surprise. Moments went by the only sound she heard was the machine scanning her. Ratchet shifting his weight with the other foot mumbling as he worked with the computer connecting to the scanner. It felt like very small needles where penetrating her skin on different levels of intensity. She closed her eyes to calm herself down focusing on her breath as she imagines she was getting another tattoo.

"We are almost done" he heard Ratchet said, it was then the needles penetrated harder and it felt like when she got her tattoos and she knew it hurts. Using a breathing exercise she focused on her breath, but let out a small whimper of pain as the invisible needles piercing her skin.

Optimus wanted Ratchet to stop as he saw that have have turned up the sensitivity of the deep scanner. He wanted there and now yank her away from the medical berth, but Ratchet was right, their tech was not meant for humans. The machine finally quieted down and her breathing became more calm.

"I am sorry Optimus, I had too." Ratchet said, but got no response from his old friend that gazed down at the human femme with much concern. By Primus he of all should know that there where no other options with the limited tech at his disposal. He decided to let the two alone and concentrate to analyse the data that was coming up on his screens.

Díssa opened her eyes, she could still feel the invisible needles in her skin, but when she meet the soothing blue optics the needles vanished.

He have leaned his helm close in observing her breathing until she opened her eyes. Humans needed to breath the air called oxygen to live, the bots on the other hand used the cool air, cooling down systems preventing from overheating in combat. The Prime studied the human carefully as her breathing was more stable. When her eyes finally opened, her small lips curled up into a faint smile.

"Hey" she said in a low faint voice that he barely picked up by his audio receptors. She tilted her head a bit getting a better view at the leaders face. She never meet a person, or a robot for that matter to show so much care for her well being. The face of Optimus was ever stoic, but his optics reflected the truth and tone of his deep baritone voice. It is very subtle, but it was there she was very sure. Rubbing her eyes sitting up, she felt dizzy, the room seemed to spin rubbing her templates and taking some few more deep breath she gained focus again. Optimus offered back her pendant that she took it with a thanks hanging it around her neck where it belonged.

"I am sorry to have caused discomfort towards you" he said.

"I am fine...I think" she more said to her self. She brushed her finger over her pendant, feeling the metal it safe against her skin.

She accepted his servo to stand up, expecting he would carry her back on the platform, but he placed her on his shoulder. Her heart jumped holding on to one of his neck cables looking down far off the ground estimated she was about 9 or 10 meters above the floor.

"I got you, you will not fall down" he said reassuring giving her time to settle on his shoulder. She was not really afraid of heights, it came as a surprise of his action. Still holding on to his neck cable real tight, he felt her tremble a little from her perch. She finally found the way to speak again, clearing her throat as he walked down the corridor to another part of the base.

"Wow, I haven't yet realized how...big you are" she bit her lower lip that was some stupid thing to say. She felt embarrassed as her cheeks got warm from the blood streamed toward them.

"We may differ in size then you humans, but I see greatness in a small yet young race" he replied back moving his helm to look down on her where she nestled on his shoulder. The red ginger hair surrounded her small frame like a shawl. His fans wired studying in every little detail of this human femme, everything from her heart shaped face to her clothing. He felt the soft fabric through his sensory nodes of the clothes she have chosen to wear, a long black skirt and a simple black v neck sleeveless top with some red and white markings. He recognized the markings was what the humans called a flower, a rose to be exact.

"I want to show you the rest of the base as you are not able to walk by your self yet" He slowly paced with this metal footsteps echoing against the concrete floor down the hallway and revealed the base was much larger then it seemed. They where underground making the silo be the best choice to hide the Autobots from prying eyes. To the outside world humans will only see one of many bluffs scattered across the desert landscape.

Each bot had their own private room or berth as he called it. Along with other supplies like the energon he explained was their life force and their energon deposits on Earth is very scarce if they don't find alternative means which is highly unlikely. It explains why they where fighting desperately for the first time she meet the bots.

While he explained the situation she listened with eyes half closed to his voice, that deep baritone had a very soothing effect on her as well the optics as they called their eyes had a soft glow when he glanced down at her explaining. They where half way back to the main part of the base of operations when he stopped.

"Díssa?" He asked.

"Yes Optimus" she looked up at the leader they eyes meet once again, she felt herself mesmerized by his optics letting herself be swept away in the calm blue sea of serenity, but was interrupted by his question.

"Where did you acquire the cane?"

She blinked a couple times and her mind slowly adjusted to reality of Optimus's question. He have her time to answer, waiting patiently.

"Its a family heirloom, my family had since, oh I don't we had it like forever. We suspect is made out of oak as it feels so sturdy and the craftsmanship suburb and well kept. My grandfather stated in his testament including other important memorabilia to be handed down to me, his oldest granddaughter"

Optimus studied Díssa and the meaning of her words in his processor. She have mentioned before of rites with this grandfather. He haven't really considered the meaning until now.

"I am sorry for your lose Díssa, but I must ask of you if I may take a closer look at your cane?"

"I don't see the harm in that, as long I get it back when you are done"

"It wont take long, you will have it back before you depart for home" his lips curled up into a faint smile. Díssa smiled back at him, he had a nice smile that is really heart warming and some urge to touch his face, but didn't pursue it. Feeling it might invade some personal space the large bot had. Recounting the times the medic bot at the base mentioned he needed space while working gods know what.

"You have a nice smile, you do not smile often do you?" she said.

"There is not much to smile about in times of war" the stern leader said and the smile faded away.

"True, but it helps keep your spirits up or else you will die from the inside. If you have something that make you smile it is worth it. No matter how small it is. That is what my mum said to me, whenever I was feeling depressed and baked her famous chocolate cake just to make me feel better" she let out a small giggle, it was the sweetest sound he have not heard for many millennia. He found it beautiful as her giggle chimed lightly and pleasant in his audio receptors, what was it about her that spoke so deep into his spark, the way they looked at each other or the way her giggle sounded reminding him of a time that long ago before the war torn his world apart. She was in good spark again and he walked in a slow pace back to the main base of operations with Díssa on his shoulder who smiled. In his Spark he knew she was a special human being, the Matrix of Leadership told him. The word goddess rung through his processor figuring out what the meaning was.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>itting cross legged on the couch with the cloak in her lap, and the embroidery-frame stretching the dark fabric on the cloak as she worked with a red thread in contrast to the dark cloth. It helped when used a professional transfer pen highlighting the design of The Mask of Odin. It was a simple design, but scaled up to cover most of the back of the cloak.

The seams have been taken more time working for weeks, using a detailed Norse knot work its been tedius due to the design was hard enough. But no one got that great over night and had been practising on a practice cloth to get the knots right.It was very rewarding and looked forward when done with this cloak and start on a new project she have been meaning to carry on.

Deep in her thoughts she was hurled out of her tranquil work, an explosion was heard making the base feel it was an earthquake. Her heart jumped and shrieked in terror from the loud blast and was engulfed in smoke.

"DECEPTICONS" Ratchet yelled. Few moments before Ratchet and Optimus have been standing talking to each other near the ground bridge when the explosion happen.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK" both the bots ran toward explosion only to find Rafael and Bumblebee at the source of impact.

"Its no attack Ratchet" the boy coughed from the smoke "Its my volcano" he coughed again and saw his model volcano collapsed on itself with more smoke emanating from it.

"Was" Rafael shrugged disappointed.

"What in the name of the Allspark is going on here?!" Ratchet furrowed and looked peered to see Bulkhead was holding a scale down model of the solar system they where in as Miko was painting one of the planets squinting with an upsie as some paint drop to the floor.

"Our projects are due tomorrow" Jack said who was working on a motorcycle. Arcee picked up motorcycle engine exhaust pipe handing it to Jack.

"Maybe it needs one of these do hickies"

"You are a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to built a motorcycle engine?" the teenager chuckled.

"Your a human Jack, can you built me a small intestine?" she sarcastic snapped back at the boy.

Díssa humped up the railing looking down at the scene sucking her right index finger. The explosion made her accidentally prick a hole in her finger drawing blood, the needles was stuck deep in her fingers skin she had to use a pincer to remove it. The sweet taste of her blood felt on her tongue and used her saliva to trigger the blood to coagulate.

"Well you cant work on these projects in here, your... making a mess" said Ratchet grating his dentas fuming with anger.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade" Raf looked at Ratchet with a pleading look.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me with this model of our solar system..." Miko said before getting caught of by the autobot medic.

"Ohh! What does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanoes" his voice sounded amused and annoyed, but hide it well shifting his gaze from bots to the children. Last but not least he turned to Arcee and Jack.

"Or"

"Arcee about motorcycles" Jack said repeating Ratchets words.

"Precisely, we are not Earthlings, and they are not scientists"

"But the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet, would it hurt to learn more of Earth, by helping our young friends with their school work" Optimus interrupted Ratchets ramblings speaking in a soft tone to calm the old medic.

"Well maybe our young friends should try learn more about Cypertron" Ratchet put his servo on his hips.

Why did Díssa had a feeling this was not going to end well, she looked at her finger and saw the blood have stopped and gently brushed it to better see the damage. It stung a bit but not that bad, so thought it might be a good idea to take a small break and get some fresh air.

"And you Díssa, do you have any school work" Ratchet looked at her.

"Ehm Ratchet I do not go to school any more. Its been years since I graduated. I am hard working woman, mostly self taught with my own business that does not require a scientist expertise, unless you know how to create a 900th Viking tunic using the right historical materials and tools of that era" she tilted her head and her lips curled up to a smile. She amused herself having Ratchet dumb founded look at her. His fan wired cooling of his chassis.

On that note the Autobot and their human companions returned to help with the school projects expect for as Díssa and Optimus.

"You know much about Earth history" he said to her as a form of conclusion.

She was casually leaning on the bannister watching the children work on their projects before she heard Optimus was talking to her.

"Earth has so many vast cultures that will take me years just to study, what I do know if about my own country and other the Nordic countries history how they are linked and also the misconception that Vikings where not all brutes most of the world think they where."

"I like to hear more" he was curious he was still that data historian long before the war started, before the mantle of Prime was placed on his shoulder plates.

He thought to get in the spirit of things same with the children's guardians, to know more about Earth they have called home the last 3 years. They have not studied the human ways since their arrival and only other human contact was Agent Fowler and their agreement on asylum and to keep a low profile. And this femme was from another part of the world remembering she said her nation is old according to Earth standards.

"Ah really? Ehm oh where should I begin then. My grandfather was better at this then I am. He was a professor and went on many archaeological digs. He told me he was working on something important before he passed away. I don't know what is it, but his colleague at Roskilde Viking Museum needs his research to carry on. And again in his testament everything even his research was handed down to me to decide what to do." she rubbed her arms thinking of her grandfather.

If there was a place called Valhalla he would end there she was sure as he fought many battles with the system, threatening to shut down several digs if it where not for the influence Her Royal Highness Queen Margaret II of Denmark who had an interest in the Viking Era her self.

"I am more good at telling the stories of the Norse Myths that a chieftain and poet from Iceland started to write down the sagas. Before that no one really wrote them down and only survived through story telling through the dark nights of winter. I sometimes get calls to local schools and kindergartens telling fascinating heroic tales. I personallyis a great part of my nations heritage. Well have to restrain myself not all of the tells are children friendly."

"I will do my best to ask the right questions and you may answer them to best ability you are able." She nodded at the Prime, then their attention got interrupted. All eyes and optics gazed at the main computers screens.

"Exposed energon, and its on the move" Ratchet confirmed looking at the computer screen.

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be" Bulkhead closing his first as all knew who they where talking about.

"Decepticons" Arcee said with a hint of distaste in her voice box.

"Without Megatron?" Miko was confused. Optimus shook his head.

"Unfortunately Megatrons legacy will live on. As other rise to take his place. Autobots you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid." he looked at his old friend. Ratchet who feels more at home at base and not doing much field work as his old chassis may allow he was torn if should go with Optimus. He watched the smallest of the children using some sort of thin material to model his project volcano.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I am better suited to remain behind and...advice" Ratchet said with a smirk, yet a bit guilty bailing out on field duty. And Optimus knew that.

"Very well, Bumblebee. Lets us see about this energon in transit."

Obeying Optimus's orders the scout nodded and they headed out. He was the best scout there was even as young he was for a cybertronian, he was pumped full of energon, eager to and prove his metal. Yet still not granted the full title warrior and soldier, but fought like a true cybertronian champion. Raf and him have been briefly talking while he helped with the young boys project about how warriors are made before the alarm went off and they could not afford to ignore it.

* * *

><p><strong>"D<strong>uring the great war, so much energon was hidden on this forsaken rock that our departed master sent some of Cypertrons greatest to guard it" Starscream twisted his long metal claws into a fist. "True warriors, now laying in stasis, waiting to be reawaken. Such folly, late in life Megatron searched distant space for warriors, rather here beneath his feet" he tasted the irony in his words, true his former master have been occupied and wasted time then rather use the most fierce warriors that served true to the Decepticon cause

Soundwave had located the warrior in question Starscream was talking about yet had trouble getting the exact location of the stasis chamber. Soundwave's visor pinged trying to get a lock on the signal they picked up earlier on the Nemesis.

"What do you mean you can't pin point his signal. I know we are close. Boost the powers to your sensors" he snarled at Soundwave. The sound of communication officers inner mechanism and built in programs heightened the performance of creating a larger field to pick up the signal and there on his visor showed a Decepticon signature signal.

"Yessss, there" the Seeker growled satisfied under his breath.

Both Decepticons transformed into their flight modes from the spot racing through the Grand Canyons many twists and turns. Both where formidable flyers and that is why he Starscream have earned to be the head of the Decepticon Seeker Armada with some backstabbing on the way. Megatron knew of his methods, but now that his Spark is extinguish no one have dared to question Starscream of being the next in line and he will make sure it stayed that way.

They reached the location of the signal. To the naked human eye they will see is nothing but endless rock, but to the trained Cybertronian eye there was a hint of some other then rock. They did not need to use force, as Starscream traced with his servo feeling the Decepticon mark. As he brushed his claws servo over it, it lit up in a purple glow showing the Decepticon insignia, the rock crumpled revealing the chamber well hidden as it have been for millennia undisturbed. They both hauled the large chamber out into the light with almost little effort.

"Excellent Soundwave. The cube"

Soundwave opened a energon cube container handing it to Starscream gripping it on the sides with his claws and inserted the cube in the chamber. Greedily the machine accepted the energon cube.

"The energon infusion, its working" his eyes narrowed in triumph.

A hum was heard from the machine then both shielded their optics as bright ice blue light erupted in front them. The light died out and the chamber started to open. Starscreams was over his own helm surely one of Megatrons warriors will be an excellent instrument to the Autobots demise and good morale lesson for the troops knowing not to mess with Lord Starscream.

"Awaken warrior, rise and serve your new MASTER"

The ground shook as the large green Decepticon stepped out his stasis. He glared down at Starscream with an ominous glare.

"Skyquake only serve ONE master"

"Excellent" Starscreams deviously smiled "Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example on the troops. No need to be timid Skyquake. You may bow" he was not afraid of the much larger mech standing in front of him.

"You failed to grasp my meaning. I am here on a mission, assigned by by my one true master. Megatron" the booming metallic voice echoed through the canyon.

"Yes, him. Sadly Megatron is no longer with us."

"Impossible?" Skyquakes processor searched the smaller puny Decepticon for the truth in his words.

"Why is it so difficult to everyone to accept?" Starscream scoffed. "Skyquake. I located you. I awaken you. Thus I, Lord Starscream am now YOUR master"

This did not bold well. Skyquake have taken an oath that is true master was Megatron. Starscream gasped as the Skyquake took a step growling towards him. How dare he call him self master this scrawny thing. How can he surpass the mighty Megatron?

"It has been a while Skyquake" The large Decepticon warrior glanced in the direction towards a familiar voice shoving Starscream away in disgust.

"Optimus Prime, I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me annihilate you" his red optics narrowed at the Prime.

"That was a long time ago" Optimus approached with caution his old foe without arming himself, yet hoped this encounter will not end in a pointless battle.

"That might well be Prime, but my orders still stand"

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting? When so many comrades have been lost, and worlds destroyed" He looked straight at Starscream that now stood beside Skyquake grinning. "If you want to be a true leader Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace" his digit pointed straight at the Seeker in hope appealing to reason then rather Starscream's own ego.

"I would be willing to consider a truce. If you will be willing to bow before me... Optimus Prime" The new "Lord" would never really agree to a truce mocking Optimus Primes speech.

"Again?! Bow to this" Skyquakes metal fists rammed into Starscream's chassis slamming him up the rocky wall, he quickly recovered and fled in his F-16 alt mode up to ledge where Soundwave was standing recording everything. Below them started the brawl of the two giants, one a Prime and other one of Megatron's greatest warriors.

"Bragh, what have I used of peace when I got Skyquake" standing up near Soundwave zoomed down with his optics to see the battle unfold. "With some discipline he will learn to respect his new master. And once it is know that Skyquake destroyed Optimus Prime under MY command. All Decepticons will gratefully bow to me" his twisted ego rushed through him as both of them watching the skirmish, out of no where appeared that pest of an Autobot scout throwing himself at the back of Skyquake who was quick to throw the yellow Autobot off with much ease.

"Do not miss a single moment Soundwave. I need visual documentation of Optimus Primes demise. For the historical records" Starscream ordered. He will surely be watching in private over and over again for his own twisted desire knowing he did the one thing Megatron never could do.

* * *

><p><strong> R<strong>atchet role as advisor to the kids science project have gotten out of hand. Yet he is the bot that have the most science expertise, thou to kids disapproval, he have taken over and called it supervision. Díssa was glad she didn't have any science project needed "supervision". Her mind trailed off on the test he had done on her earlier, he have not said a word of it since. She could approach him later after he is done playing Mad Scientist. She took some amusement of the fact letting out a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"Arcee looked at the woman standing there with her servo on her hips. Díssa shrugged with a smile at the female Autobot, she was much smaller in comparison the males. Very slim too, she understood she was a motorcycle the way she briefly have seen her fight she was really fast on her feet, and deadly. Also wary and in a way secluded keeping most to her self or with her charge the teenage boy Jack. But there was something else that bothered her, she could see it in her eyes or optics she learned the bots eyes where referred too.

"You know well, Ratchets way of advising in the kids projects will end bad. He got passion for his science stuff and I respect that, but I more feel bad for the kids as its their projects"

"Really huh, and you just assume like that?" she looked at the human female. She noticed something serene about she only seen in Optimus, maybe that is why he appointed himself as her guardian, but she agreed with herself was for the best as Ratchet clearly does not like the idea being anybodies guardian. She changed the subject to something else.

"How do you feel after...you know?" Arcee was implying about her sudden arms transformation into a cannon. Díssa looked at her right arm brushing the aegishjalmur tattoo with the other hand. It have been a strange feeling like the whim of a thought that made it transform while she held the cane.

"Ratchet ran some tests on me. He has not said anything what he found. And Optimus asked if he could take a closer look at my cane"

Before the children was picked from school Optimus have stood with her cane over at his own computer station looking like he was searching for something. He had stood turning the cane in his large hands that looked like a toothpick in comparison to his large form. Right before Rafs volcano model exploded she remembered Optimus and Ratchet stood near the ground bridge talking to each other, but Díssa wasn't paying much attentions when she is deep in her own thoughts She usually looses track of time and blocks out everything around her when working with needle and thread.

"What do you think they will find?" the femme bot said.

"I honestly do not know Arcee" she fidgeted with her silver pendent. Arcee zoomed in inspecting the woman's pendent.

"What is that?" Arcee asked.

"Hmm? Oh this?" she held her silver pendant a bit up for Arcee to take a better look at it. "Its a sun cross, an ancient symbol of the wheel of the year. There are many different variations of the symbol all four seasons, four corners of the world, north, east, south and west. My ancestors relied much on the weather and was at the mercy of the elements so basic it was also used in honouring and appealing to the gods in rituals or other celebrations. I had this pendent as long as I can remember, my Grandfather gave it too me when I was only one year old. It hang over my crib until I was old enough to wear it. Funny thing is that when my parents tried to remove it, I started to cry and not fall asleep. I see this pendant even as its pure silver metal as a protecting charm. I rarely take it off"

"Really, if it should protect you, it could have protected you from Starscream" Arcee said.

"Its a symbolic and spiritual meaning Arcee, not physical like just conjuring by will a force field around you"

"But what about what happen too you and that Con trying to kill you? That light or force field protected you from getting you turned into scrap metal. That is not symbolic if you ask me" Arcee pointed out.

"Watch a master at work" Ratchets voice sounded with pride as he excelled in the art of science and his one digit formed as a blow torch working on Raf project. The volcano the boy have been working on have changed form into a metal version of a volcano.

"Control freak" Díssa heard Miko say, but was not really paying attention. She found her self deep in thought what Arcee just said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>"W<strong>e lost sight of them!" Starscram snarled, he was starting really to enjoy the battle unfold and Skyquake was getting the upper hand. The Autobots have fled deeper into the canyon with Skyquake in pursuit determined with his killer instinct and order from his former master to offline the Prime once and for all. Skyquake have required his vehicle mode in form of a human jet that appeared not long ago.

"Soundwave why aren't you tracking them?" he scolded the silent mech. "What, what is it?"

Soundwave visor showed a pinged beacon he have picked up, a faint life signal somewhere off planet.

"A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area?" Starscream peered at the Soundwaves visor. That can not be? He took a closer look what Soundwave showed him.

"The site of of our destroyed star bridge, you are not telling me that the life signal belongs to... Megatron?" his mouth plate quivered slightly in disbelief.

"But, but... but he was MICRONS from the detonation point, nothing could have survived that blast? Your sensors must be faulty, ignore the contact, delete the coordinates" The seeker ordered his communications officer, but Soundwave again pinged the signal once again making Starscream mentally cringe in his processor. What was he thinking?

"What am I saying? Of... of course this must be investigated. If Lord Megatron is up there. I shall bring him home" he pointed toward the horizon trying to put on a face guard as the loyal subject to Megatron he appeared to be.

"Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Primes spark, I must bear witness" he turned and jumped of the ledge halfway to the bottom of the canyon he transformed and took off into the sky. Soundwave's gaze followed the F-16 jet that soared through the sky.

"Must bear witness" Soundwave used the recording of Starscreams voice, releasing Laserbeak from his chassis that served him as a spy. He did not trust Starscream what he was going to do if it really was his true lord and master up there. He knew Starscream will do something to prevent Megatron to return even as the signal he had picked up was very faint, yet alive. He will make sure that Starscream WILL take him back alive one way or the other.

* * *

><p>"Have Skyquake chosen to stray from his masters path, we will not be burying him today" Optimus gazed with sadness in his spark at the smouldering wreckage that once was one the best cybertronian warriors.<p>

He had deeply hoped he could have avoided the fight, but it has been necessary. It is the least they can do and show respect even as they where enemies. Not many got the chance to to have a prober burial, not since the war started many eons ago.

They had the upper hand cause Skyquake have not acquired a vehicle mode so they have lured him into a dead end in the canyon. But the victory was short lived when Agent Fowler showed up in own fighter jet. Optimus tried to warned off Fowler, but was too late and both had to drive as fast they could not to be hit by Skyquakes gunfire from the air after scanning the jets specifications. Were it not for Bumblebees and foolish stunt jumping onto Skyquake in his jet mode and ripped out the vital wire underneath the metal, making the Decepticon plummet from the sky.

They where lucky for Fowler's assistants so the scout could jump on Fowler's jet and prevent getting smashed to the ground and die on impact. Fowler have somehow managed himself not to get shoot down as seeing Skyquake had launched several missiles after the human. In the distance he had seen the explosion and feared Fowler was lost, but its when he spotted the familiar jet Ratchet have modified for Agent Fowler's needs. The young scout have been too quick and not thinking of the consequences that could have costed him his life and Optimus could have lost yet another member in the war so soon after the Cons reappearance on Earth. Arcee was still grieving after Cliffjumpers's death. They all where, but it was hardest on Arcee.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he ground bridge opened up and the Prime and scout walked through.

"Bumblebee needs medical attention" the scout was trying to say it was nothing, but had to get checked on his leaders orders. He had taken quite a beating from a foe much more powerful then himself when he surprised attack Skyquake only to be thrown very hard onto the rocks.

Optimus was fine himself only had minor scratches on his armour, but not that deep to spill energon.

"Díssa?" His optics searched for the female, but did not find her or heard her voice.

"She is topside, she said she needed some air" Jack said as he heard the leader call the woman's name. Optimus nodded and left the main room of the base. He have been wanting to tell her about his findings. He mostly feared the information will shock her considering after so much have happened to her.

Invisible fingers played with the long red hair as the wind up here in the warm desert felt cool in the afternoon and was much welcoming feeling the wind on her face. Sitting cross legged near the edge with closed eyes listening with every fibre in her body, then sensed someone was coming, turning around hearing the doors to the slid open from the silos heliport pad. The Prime scanned the area and spotted her, and walked over in her direction in slow pace. She felt the ground lightly shake and the sound if of his metal feet hit the rocky ground.

"Jack said you I will find you here" Optimus said.

"Yeah true, I needed some air and to be a bit alone and meditate"

"You want me to leave you by yourself?" the Prime peered down at the female who sat not to his liking too close to the edge. It was a long drop down.

She was facing her form towards west and the sun lit up her face heart shaped face. She looked up and smiled at him. The low hanging sun gave her hair a darker copper colour.

"No it is OK, I don't mind you being here" she padded the dusty ground beside her gesturing him to sit down. He sat down very close to her right and one arm leaned to her left side to make sure if she might fall down he can quickly catch her.

Her head turned yet again towards the setting sun closing her eyes feeling the wind against her face, and listened to the nature around her. This place was new to her then the forests and groves at home, she have never been to a desert before so was hard to tune in what kind of spirits resided.

In the distance she heard an eagles call, opening her eyes she spotted the large bird casually soaring through the skies letting an up draft wind be caught by its massive wings hovering in the air, searching for its next meal. Amazing creature, what would it feel like to be so free soaring through the sky? The ultimate escape.

Her eyes found the Autobot leader sitting peacefully near the ledge his optics fixed on the horizon. The sun bathed him in a warm light, the yellow and orange colours danced on the his metal skin making him look majestic in the days last ray of light. He was really handsome fella and charismatic, she liked that in men. Her heart fluttered and blood rushed to her cheeks thinking of him like that, but it got washed away away seeing his arm where covered in several scratches and scorch marks on his left arm.

"Your hurt" her voice was brittle. She touched his left arm trailing with her fingers feeling the dents and scorch marks. The stoic Prime didn't flinch from her touch, he welcomed her fingers on his metal armament. Her touch was the same as the first night they meet, the way she trail her fingers in his vehicle mode. It is odd for him to think that way that a human can have such an effect on a Prime who was chosen to be the beacon of light and hope.

"I have suffered far greater injuries in the past." he said to reassure her. The woman slightly nodded. Gently he scooped her up in his servo and placed her on his shoulder. There where others matters to discuss and he needed to tell her looking straight into her green and blue coloured human optics.

"Díssa. I have information you must know" he said in his usual deep tone of voice.

"What Optimus?" she questioned.

"Your cane, it is not made out of Earth material. It is Cybertronian" he saw her optics blink and he continued." It is a relic of some sort. I have yet to discover its true function. You can not see with your human optics, but there are Cybertronian symbols embedded and found one in relation to your symbol you hold around your neck".

Her mind felt like it stalled, it was like she didn't register Optimus's words. Could it be what Arcee said to her earlier? Searching her mind for some sort of logical explanation, but with the last few days many things have happened that have shattered her own world and opened a dimension she never would have dreamed of exists.

"Ratchet have yet to analyse the results of the test. He will come to me to discuss next course of action" He studied her reaction.

Taking a deep breath her mind eased and processed the new information slowly was starting to seep in. She felt afraid what the truth may lay for her own future, but there where no turning back now, she knew that all the way into her very soul. In the back of her mind she heard the female voice whispering, but was so low she couldn't hear what it said. Only the feeling remain in her soul someone was watching her.


	5. Powers Within

**Powers Within**

_ OMG, this is my longest chapter yet. I have needed to get so many details in as my story progresses. I leave it in because it will have reference later so you my dear hopefully faithful reader will enjoy and ponder with many questions of your own. Thus is the magic with the written words leaving more questions then answered. Do remember when I write I am using UK English if some words will strike you as odd. Don't hesitate to ask or leave a friendly comment._

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t have been a few days now since Optimus revealed that her cane was really not what it seems. She sat with the cane in her lap on the couch starring at it tracing her slender fingers over what she have thought was wood it was white, same colour as the ash tree. It felt cool under her touch. The head of the cane was shaped as a horses head, down its sides where carved a head of a wolfs and a raven on each side. Odd she thought. The three animals represented Odin in the Norse myths. It was very beautiful crafted who ever made it if where made by human hands as it was richly detailed down to you could see the fur and feathers of the animals. She was lost in her own world only to be poked by the teenage girl Miko trying to get her attention.

"Sorry Miko, I have drifted off yet again" Díssa said stroking one of Miko's pigtails in a motherly affection like her own mum did. Then leaned forward using the cane's head supporting her chin.

"You look so gloomy, why not with a rematch I got a new game to, wanna play against the winner" the girl said holding a controller.

"Nah, not now hun, I have some things on my mind, grown up stuff" she ruffled the girls hair and a smirk graced her lips.

The base have been very quite the last few days, yet the bots remained alert at all times for any Decepticon activity. Starscream's defeat and recruiting the Decepticon Skyquake have failed, and the Autobots's could be at ease for now until the next time the next crises emerges.

Arcee and Optimus was out on patrol leaving the base quite if you count out the children playing their video games with Bumblebee. Bulkhead watched not daring to touch the controls he would just crush it his large hands. He was the clumsy one, of the bots, but made that up in sheer raw strength that could match the Prime's own.

Ratchet have been embarrassed of the fail attempt to advice the children's science project and secluded himself in another part of the base. He haven't spoken to her about the tests and Díssa was feeling restless and needed to stretch her legs. She took a deep breath and slowly with one hand on the railing and her cane in the other she walked down the steps.

"You need help?" Bulkhead said just to be friendly. Díssa turned her heart shaped face at the bulky green bot and smiled. The smile touched the former Wrecker bot right into his spark. Never thought any other then Miko could have such an affect on him.

"No thanks Bulkhead" she said. The green bot followed with his optics the woman's slow decent down the stairs.

"So where you going?" he asked.

"I just want to stretch my legs a bit I be back before you know it" she said on her way down one step at a time. She have both taken some painkillers and the antibiotics for the day, or else she wouldn't be able to walk.

June Darby is checking in almost every day too see how she is doing, but with the time difference between Nevada and the US its hard to tell. It was late afternoon in Nevada, but back home in little kingdom of Denmark it was morning. When Optimus picked her up she managed to get a little nap from the ½ hour drive to the ground bridge point. It felt like she was going to work and been smart having some sort of work with her and getting some of her orders when she was at base. The bills ain't going to pay them self. All of the historical clothing is done by hand to be as authentic as possible. She need to make more for the up coming fairs and markets this Summer sprouting all across Denmark, more every year.

"Good luck with that" he green bot mumbled scratching his head. Unknowing she was in truth was going to find Ratchet.

He watched the red haired femme so much calm and serene then his charge Miko that has a more reckless behaviour, but such a small human girl loved hearing his stories when he was a Wrecker back on Cybertron. And he gladly told her nerve crumpling stories that enthralled the girl and everyone around stood long enough to hear his story. He may be big and can thrash any about, but was gentle robotic giant with a soft spark for his charge.

Díssa found Ratchet in his own berth room as was the most private for the old war veteran medic. The room itself was a large garage that once held weapons, missiles or what ever experiments that might have occurred when humans occupied the missiles silo. There was a smaller door way in the right corner for humans. Maybe she should knock, it would be rather rude not to.

There where a few minutes of silence Díssa had her doubts if either Ratchet have heard or ignored the knock. She knocked again using her cane that produced a metallic echo from her mild pounding. Her heartrate razed and started to feel uneasy it might not been a good idea to disturb Ratchet, what ever he was doing could be of importance. The next few seconds felt like an eternity before she heard the gruffed annoyed voice of Ratchet from the order side of the door. She exhaled in relief.

"Yes?" she slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. Ratchet had his back turned to her. She quickly took a scan of the berth room only to see the large berth and a table where the medic was working on something.

Ratchet turned around, his optics spelled surprise too see the adult female here in his private quarters. At least she had the decency to knock, something Miko the nuisance never could comprehend in her tiny organic processor. She would just have come blazing not regarding prober manners and privacy. At least Díssa knew the etiquette, yet was annoyed he was disturbed still working on Díssa's tests results. He have been stumped to see what he found, but is not done yet. It took him a few nano clicks to realize why she graced him her presence.

"You are here for the test results" she nodded as he turned to his table fidgeting with something. Díssa approached carefully the large bot

"Its been a few days now, so just figured..." she shrugged nervously standing near the bots foot that easily just could step on her like she was some sort of bug. The blue optics of the medics followed her up to his pedes. Grumbling he knelt down and pick her off the floor and place her on the table. She mumbled a thanks by his act, he was not that gracious as the Prime. At least now she had a better view of the tables containing various neatly stacked tools suitable for mechanic purposes, wrenches and welding torches of different sizes, some was even the size of herself, and other tools she couldn't find the right word she never seen such things before.

"Don't touch" he gruff said. She threw up her arm that she didn't support with the cane.

"Hey I was only looking OK" she answered back at the grouchy robot. Ratchet looked at the female puzzled. He shrugged his rotator cuffs before returning to his work. He was tapping on his personal datapad where the he have synced the tests results with the main computer. Minutes went by in silence. Díssa sat with her legs over the tables edge watching the medic work, waiting patiently, yet felt restless.

Knowing she was there made him anxious thou kept his calm, steady servos and digits zoomed in and out on the samples of the biology he have taken. He have been dismayed why her ability for transforming her hand from organic matter into cybertronian metallic matter is way beyond any human technology. He was determined to find the answer, she is not a bot like the others, but considered her has a patient of his. Still very concentrated looking through the lenses of his own manufactured microscope allowing him to take a more deeper look in detail at the samples.

"OK maybe I shouldn't be in the first place" Díssa could clearly feel the tension in the room. Ratchet removed his gaze from his microscope and took a better view at the woman's appearance. He haven't paid much attention since the first day of arrival of the human female. She was clad in a black long-sleeve blouse adorned dark red polka dots, simple knee long black skirt and long thick heeled military styled boots. Her ginger red hair was sat up in a lazy bun. Nervously as the bot was staring at her, she coughed uneasy looking away and removed the hairpin that held her long hair in place. Feeling relief letting her hair down, its been in there most of the day. Ratchet took notion of her actions, the colour of the humans hair was almost a match to his own orange, as his vehicle mode resembles an ambulance, but rarely got out to stretch his wheels.

When ever Díssa felt nervous she sat curling her fingers around her hair, biting her lower lip still feeling insecure before the Autobot finally spoke.

"You really want to know before I haven't yet done a full report of my findings? How can you possible understand what I will say" the Autobot medic peered down at the woman. She blinked and turned her heart shaped toward Ratchet, it took him by surprise that her human optics pierced right through him as she narrowed her eyes with a hurt and angry glare.

"Ratchet I am not as stupid as you may think I am, so get off your high horse and just tell me. In the back my head I know I could have died, but did not so what is it then?" she snapped at him. Díssa hated when people think they are better then others, and wouldn't not take it from a robot from another planet. Ratchet vented in defeat.

"Very well, listen it seems your human neural circuity is covered with nanites, tiny robots working on a molecular level. They can be programmed to do one task at a time. It could explain your sudden transformation. But yours seems to have more then one primary program installed. They are far more advance what my expertise is allowed. I doubt your human doctors can pick up the nanites at all"

"I am sorry neural what?"

Ratchet furrowed his face plate searching through his processor for the right human term.

"Nerve system. And the nanites, they move very rabidly and, I discovered most of them resides in your central processor I mean your human brain. You also carry a unique energy signature, every bot and con have one being able to track if not disguised, but unheard humans carry one," Ratchet observed Díssa as he continued "Also what puzzles me when I know you are with Optimus I can not pick up your signal, as you carry a unique energy signature in question, but it was briefly detected during my scans" he contemplated this fact. Then he eyed the woman's pendant, scratching his chin he wondered. Díssa followed Ratchet's gaze down to her pendant.

"What?! You are seriously not telling me..?" she clutched her fingers around her beloved pendant.

"A theory Díssa, just a theory, please remove it for just a few moments" She did as he was told. To make sure he removed the human jewellery to the other side of the table before opening his scanner he had installed in his arm. He was silent for a few moments and heard a beep from his wrist.

"My theory was correct, when you got that mark, your signal is cloaked, just like our Autobot symbols cloaks us from Decepticon's." he moved in very close at the female. It is safe to assume your pendant as you call it, is cybertronian manufactured. Where did you get it?"

"My...my grandfather gave it to me when I was still a baby" she got stumped that the bot have moved in so close on her. She stared right back into his ice blue optics and what she saw, she was not prepared for. There was much pain and suffering behind them, but his face didn't reveal it keeping a stoic and professional demeanour. How is she able to read a robots eyes like that like she can read humans. It is either a curse or a blessing she, most of the times it have given her headaches when she was not prepared gazing into the eyes of others.

Closing her eyes and rubbing her templates yet more information rushed to her brain and to settle what Ratchet have now revealed. When her mind finally settled she saw something from the corner of the eye from where the door was located she have entered. Didn't she close it?

Jack have also noticed beside Bulkhead, Díssa have taken her leave from the main area and decided to follow after her. He kept his distance and saw her enter the private berth room of the Ratchet. He pondered what she wanted from the Autobot medic.

"Jack!?" the boy was busted. Ratchet turned following Díssa's eyes towards the door.

"Oh for the love of Primus" The volume of Ratchets voice almost made her fall of the table gripping her free hands on the edge from the shock. She sighed to herself and smirk appeared on her face.

"You know you are not a ninja, Jack" she held back a laugh because of Ratchet's outburst. It might be a good time to leave the Autobot alone, he had enough of human encounters for the day.

* * *

><p>On the ground again with help from Ratchet, she and Jack slowly walked back the main part of the base.<p>

"How much did you hear?" she stopped and looked him. She was not much taller then the teenager and estimated he might grow some taller with age.

"Ehm yeah. I didn't mean to eavesdrop in like that." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Next time knock OK" she smiled heartily at Jack. Díssa stood and reasoned with herself of the new information that is given her. None other then Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee and Bumblebee knows about her transformation. Leaving poor Bulkhead as the only bot out the loop, but he might accidentally say something too Miko, they shared everything together.

"What is this transformation Ratchet was telling you about?" Jack asked and well aware to be out of hearing range from Miko. She could be such a pain in the butt, yet liked her for having a strong mind. Yet she still didn't understand when to shut up. It was like didn't have a filter what came out of her mouth.

"Arcee didn't tell you?" the boy shake his head. Díssa sighed and looked at her right arm. "OK then, when Arcee and Bumblebee picked me up we where attacked by those Con guys. One did try to fry me and I was not able to get away, not until..." she searched her mind to form the right set of words.

"I felt the will to survive and somehow what Arcee told me I was engulfed in some force field and next thing I knew, what happen is I could feel my arm transform into a cannon" she balanced herself on her healthy leg using the cane as the did that afternoon on the attack. "My cane merged with my arm and became a cannon like the bots have. And I killed the vehicon with one shoot". She lowered the cane to the floor. Jack mouth stood open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. The way she told it was collected and calm.

"But..but how? Can you do it again?" he looked at her questioning. Díssa sighed and shrugged.

"I do not know Jack, maybe I can, maybe not, but I remember something, in the back of my head I heard a voice, it was like someone was protecting me from harm and to retaliate on my attacker for a good reason. But Jack, swear you wont say anything, I have a feeling the less others now and what Optimus told if the Decepticon's find out. Its best as few as possible know about my...condition" she stared right into the teenage boys eyes. The before friendly eyes pierced right through him in a grave glare. It took him a couple of minutes before he formed a sentence. She was right the less others knew, the better.

"I swear by God" he finally said. Díssa's stern eyes eased up and took on her usual serene green and blue shade that before had a more darker hue when she looked him straight into his eyes, and into his very soul. Padding Jack on the back the two resumed their trek back to the main part of the base.

She picked up a book size of a brick, one of the classics science fiction novels ever to be published, Dune by Frank Herbert. She slumped down on the couch putting on her earphones and started the play list on her Blackberry tablet she have created when reading science fiction. It enhanced her perception when her eyes danced over the surface of the written word. She loved her Sennheiser earphones and made her able to zone into another world while she read.

It was first when she got interrupted reading a long passage she felt the vibration of the ground bridge being activated and too see Arcee and Optimus Prime emerge from the swirling vortex. She shoved the headphones down so they hanged around her neck like oversized necklace too see the two bots emerge from their patrol mission. She felt a pleasant feeling in her stomach as she observed Optimus Prime's long and confident strides in a slow pace.

Ratchet have returned from his fortress of solitude and stood talking with the Prime. The two old friends exchanged some words to each other. Optimus head turned his attention towards Díssa, with a gulp she have realised her eyes have just stared like a teenage girl on her crush, quickly looked flabbergasted away with a low repressed squeaked she pretended she was still reading her book. And hoped no one have noticed her little embarrassed scene, she tugged her legs up for her book to rest on. She found it hard to resume from her reading and mentally slapped herself for her eyes have been lingered a bit too long and dreamy on the Autobot leader.

She have been lucky Optimus didn't pick up actions only seeing the Díssa was reading an earth based book. She have mentioned about earlier when he picked her up from her home. She classified the book as a classic novel for science fiction and first planetary ecology novel on a grand scale. He noticed her large black and grey earphones could have been mistaken for robotic audio receptors on the design. He took a personal note it looked good in contrast to her ginger red hair colour. In the back of his central proccesor he couldn't help to imagine how she might have looked like if she was a Cybertronian with red as main colour scheme.

He turned his attention back to Ratchet that stood and looked bothered about something. Seeing his leader once again had his gaze turned at their newest additions of humans he grumbled and beckoned Optimus to follow him. Bulkhead and Bumblebee got ready to head out as it where their turn on patrol duty.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>ike a sentinel parked silently on the other side of her house. In the moment of silence a long ginger red haired woman sat on the front bender semi truck. Díssa enjoying the silence of the afternoon, the sun gleamed through the thin clouds and smelled the sweet taste of salt and seaweed as the wind came in from the ocean nearby. She then broke the silence.

"You know Optimus, it is not that I don't like having you around, but I can take care of myself. And if Ratchet says is true my unique energy signature what he called can not be detected while I wear my pendent the Con's can't find me."

In honest truth she liked having the Prime around and he was a very good listener, but in a matter of speaking she already before she meet the Autobot's felt safe in the house. It have been her safe haven and spend most of her childhood at her grandfathers. It have been her home away from home and had her very own room she could play and grow.

She and her little sister had a lot of fun exploring the forests and groves nearby and played their own little games, but her sister is not into playing games now after she is a mother and had her own career to take care off.

But Díssa was still a child at heart and respected her little sister had her own life yet was bitter sweet they have grown apart. She will soon see her again for the funeral rite of their grandfather Egon, Wistful as it might be she haven't seen the twins for a while, what they must have grown a lot the last year. 4 years old and a bit of small terrorists her sister's husband Jesper called them in jest. Her sister Ophelia could not have chosen a better man to marry, thou was not happy his family insisted they get married in a church. Her sister never really shown much interest in the Ways of Old like Díssa herself, yet had to respect her decision so she could have her fairytale wedding of her choice.

"Your safety is among many of my priorities, the Decepticon's will not slow down when they found out about you. And hope not the Decepticons will decipherer your unique energy signature." the Prime flatly said. "What Ratchet have revealed to you may be only be the first signs of what we yet have come to understand. As now you hold two artefacts from Cybertron. Your grandfather must have given you them for a reason."

Díssa sighed and clenched her fist around her pendant thinking back, there might have been some clues why this is happening now. It is still a mystery why she now holds two different sets of what the bots call relics from their own home world.

"Thou I wish you could have waited until I had arrived back from the mission before approaching Ratchet" Optimus said. Díssa smiled and gently patted the cab.

"I will Optimus, till next time, I promise"

A large delivery truck pulled up the drive way to the house and a plump man with a baseball greeted the woman near the semi truck. Díssa eyed the man up and down, he was from the UPS delivery company.

"Díssa Ravn Ragnersdóttir" the man asked holding a clipboard.

"Y...yes that is me" she answered she pushed herself off the front bender of the semi truck

"Sign here please" he held out the his clipboard, She took it and signed it. The UPS man walked over too his truck and opened the hatch in the back. Before she knew of it the USP man and his partner started to haul out a car from the trucks trailer. She almost fainted, a black faded Ford Mustang 69, the very same one she recognized from the pictures in her grandfathers private study. When the delivery men was done they handed her the keys to the car and had to sign yet again for a letter that came with the delivery.

"Oh before we go, we have orders to tell you the car is gift from your grandfather"

"What?" in bewilderment she stared at the USP man. He only shrugged and turned to get in his truck of to next delivery of the day.

As the truck drove away leaving her alone with the large red truck with the keys to an American car and a letter in the other. Putting the keys in her pants pockets before opening the letter. But the there no letter as she produced another key with a key-chain attached. The key-chain was shaped as 50's car model and said Motel, but no other reference was revealed.

"OK this day gets just more strange" she sighed thinking back how she just been staring almost open mouthed at Optimus Prime. It was not the first time she looked at him, but the way her eyes have lingered over the Autobot leader more then often then she should and a feeling in her chest she thought she never would feel again. It felt scary.

* * *

><p>Not long after the delivery her mother and father arrived. Díssa was still sitting on the front bender of the Optimus's vehicle mode. She have felt faint hearted and puzzled that out of the blue and beyond the grave a present like that just shows up on her doorstep.<p>

Optimus observed the scene unfold in silence noticing a bit of resemblances to Díssa. He concluded the humans are her parent's. Jack only had his mother June Darby, but they have never uttered a word about the male who sired the boy. Díssa said she was having guests, her own parents to help with some practical preparations of her grandfathers soon pagan funeral rite the coming week and to start to pack things of her grandfather belongings she didn't have use of.

He was taken a back by the hurt in her voice as he listened to why. Many things reminded her of her grandfather and it was a process of grief she was going through. There he have wished he could have given her a reassuring hug as the caring Prime he was, yet rarely showed such emotion. He have started to care for her more then he should, this worried him greatly was it right or was it wrong to care more for one living being then any of his team, and Ratchet he held in high regard.

"Hey sweety you OK?" her mum coaxed her to be more coherent. She was a plump, page cut, and coloured dark brown haired woman with many smiling wrinkles on her face. A head shorter then her oldest daughter.

"Hey is that not...Egon's car when he went on his road trip in America" a tall bald man, his eyes was a mixture of stern and good hearted nature.

Díssa finally found the words, she have been speechless since the delivery men came with the car.

"Yeah dad, its the same one" She was still holding the key in her hand. "The delivery guys who came with said...it was a gift from granddad. But no letter came along with it, only this key" She showed them the key attached to the keychain.

"That is odd" the bald man shrugged gazing the black Ford Mustang. "Well now you have three cars in the drive way." She mentally face slapped herself. Argh dammit, its fucking expansive just to own one car let alone three because of all the different taxes that goes along with it. She let out a heavy sigh. The third one was her grandfathers, a sturdy Volvo silver grey station car.

"Yeah I know, I have been meaning to sell the Impreza seeing granddad's great idea of that rally racing is not going to happen. I haven't gotten around to it just yet, its been chaotic for me the last few days" That was the honest truth. Her dad nodded and then looked at the semi truck where she was still sitting on the front bender.

"And what about the truck, are you a truck driver now too hun?" her dad asked looking at the fairly large semi truck. She have forgotten all about Optimus, and mentally reminded herself it was just a truck. She quickly had rehearsed in her mind many times about why the large semi truck was there.

"Oh this, its a friend's, I let him park it here while he out somewhere, he comes and goes when he likes too, sometimes he comes in for a cup of coffee or just drives off with out warning. He is a bit strange, but at least not some maniac psychopath" she let out a nervous giggle and with her free hand gently brushed her hand over the side of the engine. She felt Optimus responded her touch vibrating underneath her palm, quickly flustered she removed her hand. Did he just do same the same way, first time they meet when she only thought it was a semi truck. At that time she thought it was imagination and under the influence of alcohol, this time she was sober and knows what it really is.

"Pretty neat truck your friend has, I think its a Peterbilt. Your friend got good taste" her father said helping his daughter up. Díssa supported herself with the cane as she got up. She quickly stole a glance towards Optimus. Did he liked when she touched him like that, how can that be?

"Hows your thigh?" her mother asked interrupted her train of thought and strange growing set of emotion she felt for the Autobot's leader.

"Fine, its healing and taking my medications as the doctor ordered me too" she said licking her lips.

"Well you should be more careful next time you go out on a drinking binge, it amazed me you even got home if you say you got that drunk" her dad said while opening the trunk of the light blueish Skoda Fabia.

"DAD, come on, like YOU haven't yourself been on a drinking binge. Grandad told me once how you wobbled about in Sweden and feel asleep in a canoe. with NO ores stranded in the middle of the stream."

"Oh no he told you that story?" the bald older man glared at his daughter "Don't get too sassy young lady" placing his hands on the hips and tapping the his foot, steeled eyes narrowed at her. For a few moments the bald older man stood there, then he smiled and let out a load guffawed. His wife stared at her husband and then rolled her eyes. Díssa's dad Ragner had her there, she thought for he had popped a fuse and would have been scolded, but in her family had a way of teasing each that from an outsiders view would deem offensive.

"You two stop it for now, and help me get the groceries" Díssa's mum Elsa ordered the two. "And I will make my favourite chocolate cake, I owe you that sweetheart"

"Oh mum your the best" she hugged the plum woman heartedly planting a kiss on her mums cheek. "Can I help carry something?"

"No, you do not, now get in and make some coffee, I am thirsting for a least one cup" Her mum ordered waving of her hand as her husband hauled out grocery bags from the trunk of their little car.

"Yes mam." Díssa made a soldier salute and walked towards the house. Before entering the front door she looked straight at Optimus and felt somewhat embarrassed at the little family scene and then retreated into the house her cheeks blushed red.

In honest from Optimus view studied with fascination at the humans exchanged pleasantries between each other. It have been a relief for him other then constant thinking what the next act the Decepticons will conjure up. The humans have a great gift for compassion even as strange to him the acts between this family Díssa have called it. Linked via biology, but she have explained one does not need to be connected to a family by blood. She told him many of her friends in her community she thought much like family that looked out for each other. Same way the Autobot's, Team Prime stranded here on Earth and only had each other to look out for.

In the very brief time he have spent with his new charge he have enjoyed it not admitting at first. He couldn't recollect last time he had an enjoyable time doing the thing he liked the most, but he had his duty as a Prime.

Everything have been very tense since the Decepticons first reappeared few weeks ago out of no where and threatened to doom this world, and they barely saved. He is more sure then ever and determined to protect this world and its inhabitants, and Díssa.

The way she touched his metal shell warmed him deep in his spark, but had to hold his emotions in check with Díssa's parents in close proximity. He really have wanted to make out a loud contemt rumble with his engine. No other human have touched him the way she did with her bare soft hands. He presumed I could be because of the nanites in her human genome system and enhanced with the artefacts that is in her possession in time will reveal their true nature.

His mediations got interrupted by a white feline jumping up onto his hood and curled itself into a furry ball. To the cat the sun have warmed the trucks hood for her to enjoy to lay on napping in the afternoon. Sapphire loved to find warm places and the truck provided just for her needs. Not long after her playmate Shadow joined her, licking his friends neck and cuddled up beside Sapphire.

From the kitchen window Díssa saw her two cats settle on the hood of Optimus's vehicle mode. It was both funny, but also sweet that her gentle robot giant didn't do nothing too scare them off. It gave her mental strength of the task at hand sorting out her grandfather's personal stuff. Her mind haven't gotten around too it since his passing.

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>eekend finally came is with some luring, Díssa have somehow convinced the stoic Prime allowing her too take her Ford Mustang car back to base. For her to work on while not in her home office doing her more delicate embroidery or tailoring jobs.

"I have some internal clock that says, when its Friday and its past 15 o'clock in the afternoon local time I can kick up my feet and just relax until Monday. Or work with other projects around the house." she explained.

Her father have inspected the Mustang and have instructed her its best she get it to a prober workshop for it too be fixed up with better tools then she had in the shed.

She knew his daughter is smart woman and as he is an old retired mechanic he have taught her a thing or two about engine's. It was a whole new world with an American car, it would just a be a challenge and puzzle for her to find out.

Ratchet have been against her taking such a thing into base, he feared it might have been a Con in disguise. She agreed to let him scan just to make the medic happy and got the all clear. The grouchy medic took some relief the woman was well mannered even offered to help her.

"Ohh no Ratchet, not even if Ragnarok rains down on us I will not let you touch my car. This not some school project, this is a personal project" she waved the tiny wrench without knowing she imitating Ratchet's use of threatening to throw wrenches at his fellow bots when annoyed. Bumblebee and Bulkhead held down their laughed until Ratchet was out of hearing range.

Clad in a blue overalls, hood of the car have been taken of for her better to take a look at the engine. She have downloaded on her Blackberry every little detail and specification of the car model. Just for good measure. She needed to unfasten the bolts that held the engine in place before using a special crane to hoist it out its compartment and have already chained it to the small crane like machine. There where not much else to like you will find in a regular car workshop so made due with that she had and thanks to Jack lent her his toolbox.

She was right when taking a look under the car that the gearbox needed to be switched out with a new one. On their way to the ground bridge drop off point she have been glad it didn't break down. It screeched horrible every time she switches the manual gears and hope dear Gods it will last until reaching the base.

"You should be resting your injury Díssa" the Prime said to her in concern.

"Yes yes I know, but I hate sitting still. I will rest when I feel it going to be too much. I promise" she tilted her head looking up Optimus that have knelt down taking a better view what she is doing. His optics spelled both upset and admiration for the human, he greatly cared for her and only wanted her to be safe and rest. But she have been steadfast and saw the reason in her words. As long she was at base she wouldn't be in danger unless they where attacked and prayed to Primus it would not happen, but the threat was there.

He took note the human woman had other needs then the children in the Autobots care. He stood long enough observing her work with much interest and to make sure she didn't injure herself before he head back to the main part of the base.

Deep in thought she got interrupted by Bulkheads deep thumping metal footsteps and saw him appear outside her garage carrying something.

"Hey Bulkhead, what is that?" she asked.

"We found a little souvenir while me and Bee where in Antarctica" the bot said as he carried the large thing down the hallway to one of many storage units, it was still frozen and already to started too leak a bit while melting. She shrugged and went about her work before Bulkhead popped his large head in.

"Whats ya doing Díssa?"

"Working on a banged up car that just need a bit tender, love and care" she winked at green bot before balancing her self and with a tight grip and groan loosen up a bolt that almost didn't budge. It was a good idea she have taken the time to take of the hood or else she would have banged her head right up into it.

"Need help?" the friendly robot said. She pondered about his query. His reputation for breaking things then fixing made her worry a bit with this old engine. She have already attached a chain so it would fall down to the floor once she removed the bolts holding it in place. She already carefully cut off every else that was attached the main engine. She will remove the rest later once she got the engine out of the compartment.

"Ehm actually yeah, can you hold the chain?" Bulkhead did as told holding the chain for Díssa that found the last bolt to unscrew it. Gritting her teeth and cursed in Danish the bolt was tight and rusted in place. She found some oil lubricant in the toolbox and greased the bolt. It worked and the engine was finally free.

"Oh could you put over by the blanket"

"Will do" she was impressed Bulkheads wide size and was very careful not to step on anything placing the old V8 engine on a folded out blanket beside the car. That last bolt was nasty and concluded to herself she needed a break. Her arms hurt just by tugging the damn thing. It was harder then she thought it would be.

"Thanks Bulkhead" she smiled at the bot rubbing her arms.

"No problem" he said and walked back to the main part of the base.

* * *

><p>Huffing and not very found of Ratchet's treatment Bulkhead ripped of the cables from his chassis.<p>

"I told you you Doc, we are fine" standing up only to be pushed down by the medic with a grunt.

"The only way to be certain you are fine Bulkhead, is to endure standard defrosting procedure. You know prolonged exposure to subzero can cause permanent system damage" Ratchet glanced dismayed at his patient

Bulkhead was defeated by Ratchet. Bumblebee the younger bot knew as well the risk if they have stayed any longer in the freezing cold be fatal. Even as he felt very fine, he was forced to it by the books. Ratchet was no drill sergeant like Ultra Magnus always doing stuff to the letter. Bulkhead and old wrecker teammate Wheeljack had fun grinding the commanders gears when they needed to improvise smashing their way through a horde of Con's.

Bumblebee beeped and waved at Díssa emerging from corridor, her face was a bit greased up by some oil. She have tied the upper part of her over alls around her waist and underneath wore an army green top with letters spelling Armed And Dangerous. Hair smoothed back in a pony tail, the long red hair swayed back and forth as she walked.

*_She is here early*_ Bee beeped.

"Yeah she is working on a banged up car back there." Bulkhead said.

"Hey guys" she chimed at the bots producing her sweet smile, Bumblebee chirped what she guessed was a hello. "Looks like I am not the only one taking a break" noticing Bulkhead and Bumblebee had cables from a machine beside them attached to their chassis's.

"They are getting defrosted Díssa, if not like I told Bulkhead he would suffer system damage if not treated" Ratchet said.

"Oh hope nothing serious?"

"Stand procedure after we have been in subzero temperatures" Bulkhead said. The woman shrugged from the statement.

She could need a bit rest now as settling herself on the couch letting out a long sigh. She needed this. Only thing missing was ice cold cold beer to save her day. And she had promised Optimus she will take breaks for her wound to heal.

"Ratchet, have your learned anything more about our Arctic find?" Optimus inquired about the pod Bulkhead and Ratchet discovered.

"Not yet, the pod can't be opened while its frozen solid" Ratchet said. They needed to wait till it melted before examining its interior.

Few hours later went by. It was Arcee and Optimus turn to head out through the ground bridge.

"Arcee and I will search for any clues which might explain the origin of our Arctic find" Optimus said. Ratchet was holding a scanner he was programming to alarm the two making their Autobot symbols blink blue.

"Only to your sensors sound. Remember once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failure aren't likely. They are eminent" Ratchet face grew grim. He had his duty to keep his team alive and have been programmed as his CPU cortex at his own choosing, even as his patients can be like unruly sparklings.

Díssa had a little well earned nap in the meantime. Bulkhead and Bumblebee took first leave as soon as they where released from the claws of the medic. Díssa didn't head back right away and just sat with her tablet studying in detail how the Mustang's V8 engine was like. She was really hyped wanted to take it apart and learn everything in detail you couldn't learn about on a piece of paper, but she needed to be sure. The sound of an engine enhanced through the road leading outside of the base stole Ratchet's attention. To his dismay Bulkhead and Bumblebee had the children with them.

"Missed us Doc bot" Miko's head popped out out Bulkheads car door. Ratchet gritted his dentals seeing the children this early of the day at the base.

"Shouldn't they be at school?"

"On a Saturday? We have the whole weekend off. Spending it with you" Miko knew how to grind Ratchet's gears.

"I wasn't expecting to carpool. What gives Arcee" Jack asked his guardian standing next to the open ground bridge.

"Tac team Jack, its my turn for exploration duty" Arcee said.

"Ahh too bad, its a beautiful day for a ride. Wouldn't you feel guilty leaving me indoors" he smug looked at his guardian.

"Arctic exploration" The femmebot had her hands on her hip plates and looked more serious giving her hips a slight bob too the side.

"Indoors where its warm" Jack said and walked over to their chill out area greeting Díssa. Hearing the word Arctic the small boy Rafael was stunned and walked up the Optimus and Arcee.

"The Arctic, I have always wanted to be see snow" the boys eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are too extreme, even for we Autobots" Optimus said to the boy

"I understand" the brown haired boy smiled. The way Optimus addressed Rafael with a soft spoken voice caught Díssa's attention. She was overwhelmed to hear what next the great Autobot leader almost made her cry it was really sweet.

"But...I will bring you back a snowball" Optimus had swiped his battle mask on when he spoke before going through the ground bridge. She swore she could see almost see his handsome smile beneath that mask. Rafael got excited from Optimus's promise and bounced up the stairs. It was so innocent and sweet making Díssa see the Prime in a whole new light.

"Hey Díssa, whats the getup, another costume party?" Miko poked her.

"No hun, I am playing mechanic and rather dirty one." With a coy smirk she launched out at the teenage pig tailed girl with her oil greased arms. Miko squealed recoiled in delight from her attack.

Bulkhead chuckled at the two females and their antics, but Ratchet was not amused groaned at the humans, not another Miko clone he thought. Then the controls to the ground bridge malfunctioned that gained his attention.

Bumblebee suggested for what they where going to do is to play video game walking up too the children and woman chasing after Miko.

"Video game tournament, last one standing winds" Rafeal bounced around before settling on the couch. Yet the bots where not going to be playing right now as Ratchet was calling for them.

"_Sorry Doc wants us" _ Bumblebee beeped. Rafael was about too grab the controller while waving at his guarding smiling, but Miko snatched it in front of him. She coaxed Jack to play against him. She knew she was good and could beat him and Díssa if you she decided to play. She have been ultra training since their last match. Jack wasn't that in to it at first.

"Ohh scared of loosing to a giiiirl" Miko teased waving the controller in his face. Jack sighed, damm she can be annoying and went along with it.

"Bring it" he said and grabbed the controller.

"No mercy" Miko challenged.

The before now happy boy genius looked sad after just in front of him, Miko without remorse snatched the remote. Jack saw that and handed him his controller.

"Hey Raf, you want to take on Miko for me?" he felt sorry for the little kid, he have come too see him as the little brother he never had.

"Nah I have stuff to do" he jumped off the couch. Díssa watched the small boy, he could see he was hurt. He may be a smart beyond his years, but was still a boy that needed to live out his childhood as much as he did. She have seen how Bumblebee acts like Rafael older brother and plays with him. No wonder as only a frail little human can understand the sweet yellow bots chirps and beeps other then his fellow team mates. And he would do anything to protect Rafael, she have seen him fight like a warrior and heard what how he ripped out the vital fuel pump lines of Skyquake, while still in the air. 

Ratchet smacked the controls in frustrations to the ground bridge. It short circuited just as the Arcee and Optimus entered on the other side. He cursed to himself the Earth technology and missed having cybertronian tech at his disposal.

"You can't boss us around, just because the Boss is out" Bulkhead said.

Still mild pounding the control panel, Ratchet's voice was focused on getting the ground bridge to work again. The sooner the better.

"I need some heavy lifting, the ground bridge is down"

*_What? What about Arcee and Optimus?* _ Bumblebee beeped.

"Arcee and Optimus made it through just fine" Ratchet reasoned with the scout "its bringing them back I am more concerned about. Now remove those panels. Chop chop."

Díssa decided her self to get back to the garage, she is rather eager to take a better look at the engine and expect what rest of the car needs to be replaced. She had a bad feeling it is going to be expensive and a scavenger hunt to just look for the parts. Her thigh has been healing really good considering its a week ago she sustained the injury. She could walk with out the cane, but standing too long took some strain putting to much weight on it. She haven't given much thought until now, could it be the nanites Ratchet spoke about days earlier they had more then one function for her transformation, like healing?, She thought back too all the bruises and cuts she have endured over the years she healed faster then any human and have baffled the human doctors. But he needed more samples so allowed with help from Jack to take a blood sample for the medic to study.

Fidgeting with getting the fuel injection machine out she heard a voice come from the corridor. Looking up from her work she saw Rafael all alone in his own little world playing Arctic explorer. Díssa let out a chuckle, yet sad no one played with him. She threw her tool careless in the toolbox and walked or hump the best she could.

The boy looked up from his imagination.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you" he said. He quickly glanced the car in the garage. Díssa looked over her shoulder.

"No problem hun, it can wait, so playing Arctic explorer are we. Can I play too?" she smiled at the hispanic boy.

"But you are a grown up?" Rafael was baffled.

"Hah maybe, but who says I have to stop playing when I grew up, I am the fun auntie in my family" she winked and Raf resumed his pretend world holding hands in front of him. She pretended herself holding up her arm from the imaginary snow and ice cold wind.

Rounding a corridor both heard a clanging noise. Both looked got startled looking at each other then scanned the area what that sound was. From the corner they spotted a bolt rolled that was the cause of the noise. Rafael picked it up. Díssa looked about she thought she heard something, but couldn't determine what it was.

"Hello?" Raf unease said adjusting his glasses. He backed away and yelled out scared tripping over something. Díssa quickly came to the boys rescue and both got surprised to see in front of them a little metallic creature with a large head puppy like purple eyes and four limps serving as its legs. The little thing looked inquisitively at Rafael tilting its head and blinked a couple of times with its large purple optic like eyes.

The little thing came skittering up to Rafeal who laughed nervelessly.

"What is that thing?" Díssa said.

"I don't know. Where did you come from?" he addressed the little creauture.

"It sure looks cute, like a puppy" Díssa said. Rafael got up as the little creature seems to study the boy with interest.

"The Autobot's didn't say anything about pets" Raf said. Díssa nodded in union. The little pet moved a few inches closer towards Raf looking like it wanted something. Rafael had put the bolt in his pocket and took it out.

"You wanna play fetch?" that seems to encourage their new little friend making Díssa giggle seeing it jumped up and down and round around in a circling. Raf threw the bolt as long as he could and their new metallic friend ran to get the bolt.

"Good boy, go get it" Raf was excited. Díssa smiled and placed a hand on her hip, but her smile turned into a gasp. The little thing caught the bolt and it buzzed starting to eat the bolt.

"No, don't eat that! You are gonna choke" Raf worried at his new little friend. But then it just turned around and ran back to Raf. "Or not?". It brushed itself affectionately up against Raf's pant leg. Raf smiled at his new friend.

"Well that is convenient, I wonder if it can eat rusty metal, less to throw out. I wonder if he likes a rusty old gearbox" Díssa chuckled.

"Hey lets ask the others why we haven't seen them around base. Why do they hide them?" Raf said, but Díssa only shrugged and both went on their way back to the main part of the base.

What Díssa and Rafael didn't see was the faulty wiring sticking out from one of the many panels of the base's wall, like its been either ripped apart or eaten.

On they way back the lights flickered, odd Díssa thought to herself, might be some power failure. She have heard many times Ratchet have complained about human technology and had to do what he could work with. Yet his brilliance have managed to convert several equipment to serve the bots needs. He might be grouchy, but she as well Optimus had faith in his capability to use the minimal resources at his disposal giving some edge towards the Cons.

Ratchet was crouched over the grid to the ground bridge control mumbling to himself holding an enlarge electronic chip. It looked like it have been chewed on. Grumbling as more power failures set in. Going through every possible solution in his processor got cut off by a voice of a human child.

"Hey guys, look what we found" Raf called out to the others. Ratchet furrowed his faceplate looked up.

"We are busy" he snapped at the boy, but then screaming recoiling back. Bumblebee and Bulkhead did the same arming their weapons systems.

"Hey hey, what's with you guys" Miko and Jack stood in between the bots and Rafael and Díssa who was confused why such large robot where afraid.

"Scraplet, SCRAPLET" Bulkhead yelled in panic.

"Whats a scraplet" Rafael asked. Shivering Ratchet answered the boys question.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl on the face of Cybertron" he gritted his dentals staring at the scraplet in Rafaels arms.

"This?"Are you kidding me? Jack chuckled

"Your giant robots. Scrappy here is...tiny" Miko said trying to make them come to their senses. Bulkhead was still panicking.

"You have no idea the damage that tiny thing can do" he backed up a few steps getting as much distance he could from the scraplet.

"Ahh, but he wouldn't hurt anything" Raf scratched the head on the scraplet that was wakening up from its happy daze in the boys arms.

"Yeah its only one, how much can one do? Just some training will do and..." Díssa stopped her self in mid sentence as the scraplet jumped from Rafaels arms its jaw wide open buzzing away running straight towards the bots dodging their gun blasts. It reached Bumblebee and started to munch its way through. Bumblebee beeping cries and panic fought to get it off and finally did launching it away from his the prone position. The scraplet recovered quickly and was about to attack again when a crowbar got slammed on its head. Rafael was horrified to see his best friend Bumblebee getting eating alive and had to take action. He rained down the metal crowbar several times before Jack stopped him

"Easy there killer"

"Wow I didn't see that coming" Miko said. Raf ran over to Bumblebee.

"I am sorry Bee"

*_Don't be sorry Raf* _ the bot beeped. Ratchet was examining the yellow bots wounds.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Raf asked distressed in concern of his friend.

"Only a mesh wound. He will live" Ratchet tone reassured the boy.

Díssa came up to others shaking at the thought. She turned around thought she heard something. And had a bad feeling about this, she held her cane tight with her fists.

"Now do you believe me? All scraplets do is to dismantle machinery and eat anything metal they eat anything metal, especially living metal" Bulkhead said.

"Well bug squash, game over, right?"

Ratchet shaked his head.

"No, when it comes to scraplets there is never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here"

"The pod you found?!" Díssa said knowing what Ratchat was implying. He nodded at her.

It was bad, they have found the pod chewed open from within. Too be exact its a scraplet trap meant for the things to be trapped and got ejected aeons ago, yet winded up on Earth's Arctic well away from any humans until the bots took the pod back to base.

They have tried to contact Arcee and Optimus, but scraplets have gotten into the communication system as well along with ground bridge and power malfunction. Things looked really grim. They have to somehow get rid of the pests one way or the other.

"I say we bug out here and let them keep it" said Bulkhead wanting to get away from the things.

*Y_eah_* Bumblebee agreed.

"Evacuation is NOT an option" Ratchet glared at the bots. "If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish."

Díssa felt like a knife went through her heart by Ratchet cold hard fact. They had to act fast, each bot teaming up with their human partner. Jack and Díssa stayed behind with Ratchet to fix the circuits for the ground bridge. Bulkhead and Bumblebee where not keen going on a "bug hunt" Miko so gingerly have called it. Their metal rattle thinking of the many scraplets loose at base.

"Hows it going back there?" Jack asked Ratchet. Díssa and Jack where pacing back and forth keeping their eyes open for any scraplets. Ratchet frowned and examined carefully going through he did it right, but stumped something was wrong.

"I have repaired the damaged conductor, and rerouted the central conduits but the ground bridge still won't receive power" frustrated his slammed his servo into the floor. Jack caught something from the corner of his eye and looked up. Several scraplets hung from the wall like flies and then took off circling around in the air.

"WOAH. They fly? You never said they could fly" Jack yelled as a swarm of scraplets targeted the Autobot medic with much hunger. Sputtering in pain and panic on the ground faced with many scraplets on him trashing about idea came too his mind still in panic. From corner of his optic he caught sight of a red cylinder. Jack and Díssa where hitting the scraplets desperate to keep the things of Ratchet. Díssa swiped as many scraplets she could with both might and precisions crying out a fierce battle cry.

"The fire extinguisher" Jack quickly knew what Ratchet wanted him too and used it to freeze the scraplets and get them fend any off. The skirmish was over and the scraplets retreated, but only long enough before fresh metal appeared for them. The remaining bots and humans regrouped after their ordeal in the corridors with their share of scraplets.

"Ratchet get the patch kit we are leaking energon...WOAH!" Bulkhead didn't even got to finish his sentence.

The scraplets where relentless and rained down on the bots, they screamed in panic getting eating alive. A fierce wild battle cry came from Díssa like a wolfs growl, furiously lashed out at every scraplet, but more kept coming, yet she fought them off like a bezerker. They seemed endless, she wanted to protect her new friends, and get Optimus and Arcee back and praying in her mind to her Gods just to hold on a little longer.

Then a voice was heard from her mind. It spoke to hear clearly this time, telling her what to do _Go with the flow, feel the energy._ With that and cane in her hand she swung in and arch around her and raises it high up, feeling from within the same energy that appeared first time her armed transformed. The energy pattern coursed through her like her own blood pumping in her veins feeling the energy was a deep part of her.

For her it felt like the world slowed down swinging her cane over her head in both her hands and used her good leg to swing her around in a dance before pounded the spear into the ground letting out a ripple of energy sending a shock wave aimed for the metal pests. Many got thrown off the bots and scurried away from the cold energy blast, some feel to the ground dead on impact. The rest retreated. Heart pumping fast she raised her gaze at the bots and the children.

"Díssa...?" Jack's mouth stood open.

"By the All Spark" Ratchet's said in pure disbelief.

In the midst of the it all was Díssa her body pulsated from the force of energy that have streamed through her body. Her mind have been set on protecting her new friends from the metallic menace that was devouring them. She stood knelt down and held the shaft leaning her weight on it. It glowed vivid blue and white emanating the powers between her and her new weapon. She looked up. They gasp seeing her eyes where glowing bright like any Autobot. One could barely see her irises in the glow.

For once Miko was lost of words. Standing up and jerked the spear from the ground with ease, she glanced at her new weapon. The shaft itself was about two heads taller then Díssa and extended into the spearhead diamond shape. It still held the three animals as ornaments, horse, raven and wolf.

"By Odin's beard" she exclaimed looking puzzled what before was her cane. The spear head gleamed like a torch. _Shape the energy_ she heard the woman voice whisper too her. What have seem seconds to others, it felt like moments for Díssa, in front of her eye appeared a command program, her eyes followed the weird symbols, she have seen them before and finally found the one she was looking for. With that the spearhead retracted itself only leaving the long shaft.

"SWEET" Miko giddy yelled

"Miko!, not the time" Jack scolded her as he was going through the remaining scraplets with fire extinguisher."We got ehm all?"

"Hardly, "Ratchet said picking up more scraplets down corridor in the back with his audio receptots. "These where just scouts"

*_Argh man_* Bumblebee giving a distressed defeated bleep.

"So eh...rest of them know we are in here" Bulkhead cowered in fear.

"If we allow our self to become their next meal. Optimus and Arcee will never make it home" the medic bot gruff said. "We must get the ground bridge operational" he looked at at the humans.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on the planet" Raf said.

"Why not back to the Arctic?" Jack said.

"We already know they don't do cold" Díssa said taking up Jacks train of thoughts. She have regained herself even as her eyes where still glowing clenching the spear shaft in her hand.

"Sweet one stop shopping" Miko said with a sparkle in her eye for getting rid of the pests.

Ratchet calculating was talking to himself of their next course of action.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub zero temperature should freeze them on contacts. So think Ratchet, think. If the ground bridge is still down. There must be...a breach in energon fuel line"

The yellow bots attempted to get up, been have been rendered impaired by the many bites from the scraplets falling down again with a tired buzz.

"Ugh, if we weren't breaching, one of us can get back over there and fix it" Bulkhead groaned.

"Where do we fine it" Jack asked. The four humans stood stoic waiting their instructions.

Pacing back and forth with her new weapon in her hands watching over the bots for any new scraplets appearing out of no where. With an open palm she felt the balance of the staff, it was really good. Taking a few practice swings it felt much like her own spear at home.

"Díssa? Are you certain you can do it again?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes" the woman's voice was confident. She studied her new ability and program in her inner eye, having her other senses alert for more scraplets. The green symbols indicated she could access them, but saw many grey ones not letting her allow access. For now she concentrated the task at hand waiting for the kids to patch up the leaking fuel line breach.

The bots where discussing how to lure the scraplets out once they get the ground bridge operational.

"We will need bait" Ratchet.

"Where are we going to get bait? The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here" Bulkhead said furiously. Few moments later an air went got trusted open and the scraplets poured out from there.

Díssa gripped with both hands her spear shaft accessing her interface and made the spearhead appear on the shaft.

"Ratchet. All systems go" Jack yelled running in to the main part of the base. With a groan Ratchet reached for the lever.

"Ground bridge...activated" his front slammed into he ground succeeding to pull the lever to the ground bridge.

This was it, the scraplets can just try, the Dane steeled her self. She swung the spear around like she did before and slammed the head of the spear into the ground concentrating on the program she have accessed with in her. _Shape the energy_ The voice said to her. She created a forcefield surrounding the bots. But one of them limped out of the protective circle she have created.

"BULKHEAD, get back" she yelled at the green bot. But he had other ideas. The mention before of luring the scraplets gave him the idea. If Optimus and Arcee got through first the scraplets will never leave.

"Ready for the main course" he stood there waving at the scraplets. It took only one to notice and the rest followed the juicy fat robot through the ground bridge. And all of them hopefully disappeared through the ground bridge. Díssa deactivated her shield staring at the green vortex, her heart was pumping and thought she was about to faint. All remaining in base held their breath until they saw three Autobots appear from the ground bridge. Arcee steadied herself against her leader, both looked aweful humping in as their gears and wires where almost frozen in the joints, but they where alive followed by Bulkhead.

With a sigh of relief Díssa slumped down on her knees holding the spear. Her eyes have returned to her natural state green abd lue colouration. She felt depleted, but most of all her heart kept her awake too see Arcee and especially Optimus alive.

* * *

><p>Not long after all bots and humans where in the medbay. Ratchet instructed the humans first aid on the Autobots.<p>

"Perhaps you should get some rest old friend, you saved quiet a few lives today" Optimus said.

"It, was not all my doing" the old bot smiled at humans. "We where just fortune that this infestation happened, on a Saturday"

"Our human friends might be small, but they are strong" with those words they got interrupted by Miko's screams.

"Scraplet?!" Jack and Rafael stood ready with a crowbar and metal pipe.

"Spider! Is it on me.." then ran out panicking trying to get the spider off her which was just a tiny little thing. It skittered away scared from the larger things in the room.

"Did she just scream like a little girl" Bulkhead stared in the direction Miko was running at.

Both Prime and medic shook their helms at each other. Then the leader addressed the small boy.

"I am sorry I forgot your snowball Rafael, but given the circumstances there was not much of a choice" he said "Maybe next time, for now we must all rest from our ordeal."

"That is Ok" the boy said shoving his glasses back on the ridge of hos noose.

"Tell you what, you come visit me when weather reports promised the first signs of snow where I live in Denmark. The first snowfall is very magical when the white powder covers the landscape" Díssa said kneeling down to his eye level using her before cane as leverage.

"But winter is months away" he said.

"Yes, but the wait is worth it, I even throw in some hot cocoa" she smiled at the boy, his face lit up and nodded returning to his computer still monitoring the vital signs of the bots.

Her body was tired, but mind got that little boost seeing the boys happy smile. The energy she had unleashed just to protect the bots from the scraplets was powerful just the second time around Feeling dizzy when she jerked up onto her feet, her legs wobbled and was about to fall if not for Optimus offered large servo for her too lean on.

There where not enough medical berths for them all and Optimus have offered Arcee his, he sat with his back to the wall. Large cables attached to his chassis for the defrosting process needed more time then usual after how long they have been in the freezing cold.

"Thanks" she tiredly said. Leaning her head against the large metal hand give her much comfort a sigh escape from her lips. Even as her legs quivered underneath her her heart jumped in joy that Optimus have survived. And for Arcee keeping him company and awake. The Prime gentle eased her up for her better to lie down into his stretched out leg and her head resting on his midsection. Like a child wanted comfort from their parent. Díssa felt strangely safe like this, and her mind soon found the comfort of rest listening to the many gears and wires hidden under Optimus's platings.

Out there on the brink of death he had thought of her, regretting he would never hear more of her stories from Earth and her lovely laughter chiming in his audios, the thing he have come to cherish.

Arcee studied the two as she lied on the stasis berth, many of her systems where frozen and would take longer time to get her defrosted. A hint of remorse came too her spark and remembered Cliffjumper, her old partner. The way that chatterbox have warmed up the rigid warrior femmbot. A very few bots did that too her, even Tailgate an old partner.

"Arcee?" Jacks voice caught through her memory processor. The teenager was concerned about his guardian. The thought of her two former partners faded from her processor and focused on Jack, her friend, her charge, her partner. He may be small and organic yet gained more respect for the boy that have taken action to save the bots.

"I am OK Jack, just need some rest that is all" she said with a smile on her lips. Arcee's eyes gazed at her leader and the human female. Optimus gazing down at the red haired female, she was blissfully fallen asleep herself resting her head up the leaders mid section plate. Arcee blinked a couple of times then looked up at the ceiling before a welcomed recharge setting finally kicked in, she needed it badly after what they have endured. After this, a good warm bath in the wash racks and oil change in her joints.

"Ratchet, I believe there is more then meets the eye for this human." he spoke in a quiet tone addressing the medic sitting next to him. He didn't want disturb her after Ratchet told him about what happened. Such a large energy burst depleted her small frame.

"I admit Optimus I have never seen any like it. If I am correct the answer lies within nanites that resides in her human neural circuity." Optimus nodded at Ratchet's theory. The old war veteran medic gazed down on the sleeping small form on Optimus's stretched out leg. Ratchet own CPU went on full thinking of every theory he can come up with for Díssa powers. It could not just happen over night. Resting his hand on his chin he felt his leader servo rest on his shoulder pads.

"You can ponder of it later old friend. Must I order you too take a rest" Optimus said stern. Ratchet smirked and shrugged leaning back and tried to shut of the part of his processor for logic and switch over to power down mode. He needed it after this days event.


	6. Spirituel Comfort

**Spiritual Comfort**

**"****R**atchet, dammit, I am fine" Díssa tried to wave the medic bot off her, but to no prevail Having been force to lie again on the medical berth as the first time. This time it seems her body have accepted as she could feel the scanner go through her, but didn't hurt this time.

It have been several hours and all bots where fine. Arcee had retreated herself too the wash racks and Optimus was stilled hooked up to the defrosting device. Rest of the bots including Ratchet himself have patched up their armour and recovering slowly from the many bite wounds and dents caused by the scraplets. Optimus listened in from Ratchet's outcome of the scan.

"I have to be certain what happened Díssa" he said sternly boosting the scan on the sensor array and watched the screen showing him the results. "Hmm it seems the nanites in your human system is evolving from the last scan. My scanners picked up dormant and active nanites. The dormant resides in you human brain while the active ones run through your nerve system that are programmed with different sets of protocols of their primary functions. Something must have triggered them to come online" Ratchet rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And also explains that your injury is almost healed. Some of them are repairing your organic tissue."Díssa shocked at Ratchet.

"I have also coded in your energy signature, but still need to examine your pendant if I can get past the cloaking device it holds." He gestured her, she could get off the medical berth.

Díssa felt reluctant to take off her pendant, but the look on his face plate was persistent. Defeated she hanged her shoulders and took off her pendant handing it to the medic.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked the woman. She looked up beamed at the Prime with a smile.

"To be honest, I feel great. I bit soar, but still great. Mentally its like after a good hard days training with my mates or when we are out performing on market fairs or tournaments."

"I see, you said told me your friends and you train in the arts of swordsmanship"

"Don't forget axe, shields and other equipment my ancestors had at their disposal. They where a harsh folk and defended their home with what they had in their homes. Women and children alike if old enough could defend themselves while the men where a way, but some women did travel with their husbands. There are numerous evidence that those women where buried with their weapons to take with them in the afterlife" She glanced at the staff resting up the wall beside Optimus. The leader followed her gaze. Díssa took her staff and commanded the spearhead to appear, the shaft felt good in her hands, very well balanced as she took some and practice thrusts and swings. It was like it was made for her only, an extended part of her self.

"In my troupe I am one of the best in my troupe fighting with the spear and shield. If loose my shield I can fight without it, if I loose my spear I have a back up axe in my belt. Its hard to get close when your opponent got a long pointy stick. The spear is of the oldest known weapons in Earth history." she explained.

"How long have you been training" Optimus inquired watching how she handled the spear in those few steps of dance and swings. To him the woman looked much like a warrior confident in her skills with her weapon.

"3 years, especially after..." she cut her self off looking away hurt. Optimus sensed something within her, she was hiding.

"I suppose there isn't a place for humans to clean themselves? Like a shower area" Díssa changed the subject and rested the spear up at against the wall.

"The wash racks we use are next to the human showers." Ratchet said concentrating with various scanners at work and on screen an up scaled version of the Díssa's pendant.

She found the wash racks with ease. It was nothing like going to a regular car wash. The wash racks where usually used for Earth based vehicles and other large machinery needed to be cleansed from dirt or radiation. The Autobots have modified to their needs and accesses the human bathroom plumbing needed to knock down the wall leaving the human bathroom wide open. They are not that keen having cold water splashing om their vital joints what Optimus have explained. Like humans they like a more moderate temperature.

Arcee was no where too be found, so the woman was all alone. She had no problem being nude, but would have wished there where some form of shower curtains. She tried a few, but no water came out. Only two that worked and was a bit too public as she had a good view from the knocked down wall facing the wash racks and corridor. Sighing she took the chance and got out of her oil stained and sweaty clothes.

Water cascaded down her nude body, it felt good and took her time just feeling the warm liquid caressing her skin. Looking down on her thigh gently brushing her fingers over the stitches. It didn't hurt, only a bit soar. Thinking back from all the tournaments and training sessions. She had come home bruised home the early stages since she joined the fight troupe. But have healed fast to get back in the fight. The men have warned her it was going to be hard even with protection, but disregarded their warnings.

She fought like a savage wolf hell bent on revenge, but had the grace of a valkyrie. She have never felt so much alive clad in her Viking fight suit, spear in one hand and shield in the other.

The troupe have been larger once, but some have broken of due to requirements and no women allowed. The few that broke the group had other plans and formed their own which allowed woman and fewer rules. Only requirements was that one should be aware that one will get a lot bruised as part of the process due to it is a full contact sport using real replica weapons. Yet there where international rules during the tournaments. Like no sharp edges allowed on the weapons.

Her sparring partner Rolf would be thrilled, that she is able to participate in the upcoming meelee combat tournament in a few weeks, but she was way behind her training schedule.

Rofl and Díssa are best friends in their group, he may look skinny, but he is strong and can knock any man down twice his own size. He was the older brother she never had that always look out for her. If she was drunk and couldn't make sense of her self, he let her sleep in his bed or tent that no one will take advantage in her drunken stupor, he was always there for her.

He was there for her those 3 years ago, when she most needed it in her life, she thanked the Gods for having such a comrade by her side.

The last two weeks have been rather eventful after her run in with the bots. Admitting to her self it was both scary now knowing an alien civil war battling on Earth soil, one faction wanted to protect and the other to destroy.

And then there was the Autobot's leader, his calm demeanour had a soothing affect on all even when Ratchet looked like he was going explode a gasket Optimus calmed him down with a glance or few words. The other bot's looked up to him with respect. He carried him self with much dignity and nobility, but Díssa could see in his optics as their eyes where called, there was a deep burden hidden underneath the shiny metal surface. The memory of their home world now a shattered wasteland still haunted him.

She felt sad for him, if he have been human she would have hugged him. No words will be needed, in her experience a hug meant comfort and affection. She often hugged her friends when she could see something was bothering them. She had that soothing affect on people making them feel much better after.

Deep in her thoughts she did not register Optimus mild thumping metal pedes steps coming down the hall towards the wash racks. He have finally gotten the all clear system functional from Ratchet. His joints felt stiff and would take some time to get them fully operational. He had the same idea as Arcee who might still be there. Unlike humans there was no taboo sharing same shower space with another bot no matter relations. As mechs where large and bulky most couldn't reach the places in the back needed to be cleansed. Femmes where more agile, thou needed the same help the spots they couldn't do.

But Arcee was not there.

Díssa's back was turned to the Autobot, he watching the water and steam enveloped the small human. Optimus studied marking covering most her back, a symbol of a tree extending its branches over her shoulders and roots down her lower half. In the middle of the trees trunk was the same symbol as her pendant surrounding with detailed work that should look like the trees bark converting it with the roots and branches. Taking a step forward the woman turned and gave a shriek, fondling for her towel wrapping it around her soak filled body. She practically hugged it to her body.

The Prime was clueless to what transpired does few nano clicks. Then it occurred to him and turned around giving her privacy. Humans do not only cover up their bodies to with stand against the shifting elements, there was also a social aspect. Cybertronians had no concept of nakedness the closest would be their protoform Spark.

"I am sorry to have startled you" he said unaffected by the situation. Shaken, Díssa hurried to dry herself off and find her dry clothes from her bag. Her face was blushing bright red in both embarrassment and anger for the Autobot leader just stood there like some pervert. She is rather confident with her body and sexually, but still felt offended.

"That was very rude" she tried to disguised her fuming anger getting the best of her.

"I temporarily forgot about Earth customs" the Prime said still with his back turn to the woman. Díssa hastened dressed herself in a knee long blue polka dot rockabilly dress and slide her feet into some simple black converse shoes. She weighed Optimus's words in her mind.

"Right...of course you couldn't have you are not a human. And my fault I didn't hear you coming." Díssa said and took the little long way around into the corridor where the large bot stood. Still flustered she almost tripped over one his pedes how could she miss such a large thing? By Odin, she needs too look where she is going when she is in this mood. She didn't dare look up at him still standing there like nothing have happened then marched down the corridor. Her hair was still wet leaving droplets on the floor as she walked. Díssa haven't gotten far when she stopped and took a deep breath. In hindsight that was kinda funny was happened so she turned around at smiled the Prime who was taken a back by her sudden change in mood.

"I hope you liked what you saw" the human female said before marching back to the main part of the base.

Optimus didn't answer her back. What was he going to say? Shaking his helm making a mental note human can be very strange indeed, but good company.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>ooking at the gathering Díssa took note how many have known her grandfather that came in respect for his much wished send off. Her grandmother looked displeased, she was a devout Mormon Christian, but she was here in respect for her ex husband. Díssa smiled as there where many more present then the much smaller Christian funeral some weeks earlier.

No one really noticed a smaller blue motorcycle and a large red semi truck hidden observing the gathering of human around the ancient stone monument on top of a smaller hill.

There where stones set like a long ship amongst the base of the earth mound. On and in between the stones where several bouquet of flowers the human have brought with them in respect for the departed. In the middle was one large stone, stood many of the pagan believers and respected friends in a large circle. The closet family members of the departed stood at the inner circle marked on the ground with grain as a sun-cross. Outside the sun-cross stood four torches one in each marking the four corners of the world: North, East, South and West.

Díssa was garbed in her ceremonial Viking dress, a white apron dress over a regal blue under dress. The seams detailed in white designed knots by a friend who was far more skilled then she was. Her cloak a very dark grey, on the rim of the hood white soft rabbit fur. Around her waist a belt attached her own ceremonial mead horn, and a leather pouch decorated with the Valknut . The straps on white apron where attached two bronze brooches connecting each other with colourful glass pearls and amber stones. She looked much like a royalty, head held high and in respect holding a wooden urn cupped in her hands. The earthly remains of Egon Wagnersen

She was clutching it while an older man with large bushy eyebrows and friendly eyes spoke out towards the crowd. He wore himself a richly detailed covered tunic in more earthly colours and brown breeches. Ip was one of Egon's closest friends and was like the an uncle towards Díssa, he loved her and taught her the Ways of Old and been his apprentice before granting the full title of Gydje. He have taught her well. This was very hard on the woman he knew it, but it needed to be done as it was Egon's wishes.

"We are gathered her today to say our final goodbyes and wish farewell to Egon Wagnersen. The Gods have claimed him, but we do not weep. He have done many things in life that will echo through the ages. He dedicated his life of the study of our ancestors and sought to understand how they thought. Like Odin the Wanderer he traveled the world seeking wisdom. He have touched every one around here with his larger then life being, he will be missed, but remembered for who he was" the man's voice boomed cut clear through the rustle of leaves in the wind.

He nodded to Díssa that placed the wooden urn on a miniature scaled Viking longboat. She glanced at the inner gathering of the circle and walked clock wise around the stone in the middle holding the little ship. Greeting with a respectful nod at each of her family members as she carried the small wooden longboat in a full circle around the stone in the middle. Her parents, her little sister and two children hugging on to their mother and husband beside her, her grandmother, her two uncles and their wives, and her many cousins. All grandchildren where adults living their own lives, many of them have never taken the great interest in the Ways of Old like Díssa who was the only one.

When she done the full circle, she placed the longboat on a tanned coloured sheep skin beside a mead horn, a Thors hammer silver pendant a pair of glasses, tobacco pipe and a bottle of mead.

She then spoke with a crystal clear voice towards the crowd that carried in the wind so all could hear her, even the two Autobot's parked near by.

"As the eldest granddaughter...I Díssa Ravn Ragnerdortir thank you all with a heavy heart for so many familiar faces in honour of our beloved friend and family member. Grandfather Egon saw the preservation of not only our nature in the Nordic countries to be protected, but also the preservation of our ancient monuments and history that is unique to our lands. He held this place where you all stand now in high regard and cherished the ancient spirits of the land." Gazing around the crowd as she spoke.

Ip started the fire in the cast iron fire pit bowl resting on the top of the stone in the middle as Díssa knelled down picking up the mead horn and the bottle of mead filling the horn.

"Grandfather, I thank you for being there for me when I needed it the most, like you I will carry on the hospitality friends and stranger in a house filled with love and comfort. As the havamal describes: _Fire he needs who with frozen knees, has come from the cold without; food and clothes must the farer have, the man from the mountains come. Water and towels and welcoming speech, should he find who comes, to the feast; if renown he would get, and again be greeted, wisely and well must he act. _These two verses describes Egon the best, he was not only polite, but greeted with open arms any who was in need into his home." She held the filled mead horn in front of her raising it above her head.

"I will miss you greatly and your crazy antics, the Norns have spun your faith, but your legacy will go on. HAIL." with those words she drank from the mead horn, the pagans outside the circle joined in on her hail then passed the horn to her father. The family have been instructed what to do before they entered the circle. The mead horned passed and every one said their farewell to the old man and until it reached Ip his old friend.

"Egon you have meant a lot to me, we are brothers in arms and save a seat for me at the table when I join you one day" raising the mead horn over his head bellowing a hail followed by the pagans outside of the stone circle joined in unison. With the last mead in the horn was given to the spirits living at the ancient stone circle as a thanks. Díssa knelled to pick up the wooden longship to place in the fire that where burning bright. To make sure she threw one more log in before one by one feeding the rest of her grandfathers material belongings to the flames.

"Sir...?" the blue motorcycle radioed the red truck.

"Yes Arcee?"

"Is there a reason why you brought me along to this human arrangement?" There where a few minutes of silence as they observed the scene unfold on top of the earthen mound. They communicated through their radio links not to draw unwanted attention from other humans. "Díssa herself have requested you will be here and oversee the ritual" the Prime only said stumping the two wheeler.

Ip the Gode was holding a shaman drum with a black raven painted he started to play in slow rhythmic pace. The woman started to sing first in old Norse and then in Danish. The man joined in after the first verse was done in a deeper throat singing in canon.

_Deyr fé,_

_deyja frændr,_

_deyr sjálfr et sama;_

_ek veit einn,_

_at aldri deyr:_

_dómr um dauðan hvern_

Cattle die,

kinsmen die

you yourself die;

I know one thing

which never dies:

the judgement of a dead man's life

Arcee was taking a back by the humans female singing voice. It was almost to much for the two wheeler to bear, her voice had a pleasant silvery tone singing the verses over and over again accompanied by the deeper males voice. It struck her nerve circuits and had to get out there leaving the Prime observing the rest of the ritual.

Arcee was still grieving and not fully processed the information of Cliffjumper's death. Díssa have inquired about the stone monument on top of the base and heard the story of Cliffjumper and especially how close the two where. It was the human requesting that Optimus could bring along, but in honest didn't know if it will have an impact, yet in her heart she said a silent prayer to her own Gods that the they will welcome Cliffjumper amongst the many spirits of Earth.

Holding a small pouch in her hands it was her first rune set she have created with help from her grandfather. She found it fitting to sacrifice the wooden carved runes that her grandfather could enjoy in the afterlife either in Valhalla or Folkvang of whom of the Gods have claimed him as their prize. One by one the humans approached the middle of the stone setting saying their farewells to their friend and in return gave something with him on the journey, a thought a flower anything with symbolic meaning. It was a simple beautiful ceremony and very emotional. Ip wrapped his large arm around the smaller woman's shoulder gently guided her away from the inner circle and back to reality, her friends and family was waiting giving their condolences and thanks for a beautiful moving ceremony. The gathering joined in comforting hug, sitting down just talking, while a pot with delicious meat and herb broth was warmed over the camp fire and a mead horn was passed on. All while Egon's earthly possessions burned to ashes he will be needing in the afterlife.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>íssa lied in her bed twisted and turning, she gone to bed early her body have been tired, she had to kick her friends out in a good way to get some sleep. She had an important meeting the next day with her grandfathers old colleague at the museum. Even as she liked her friends to stay and have a talk over some beers she needed to be rested for the next day.

Looking at the clock on the night stand it was about 1.30 in the morning. Groaning she got out of bed, a book might help settle her mind and went over to the other side of the room with shelves and bookcases stocked with books and comics. The curtain drapes where not all the way down and from the corner of her eye she saw the familiar colour of red. The large semi truck was still there. Why haven't he left to base already? Not that he a creepy stalker. He was just concerned for her safety which she knew is his excuse, yet she felt glad he was there. She have been drawn to him since the day of her rescue, but have been afraid to admit to herself even scared.

Abandoning her idea with the book she grabbed a blanket and wrapped around her shoulders. Bare foot outside she headed for the truck parked on the other side of the sleepy village road. Her heart started to beat a bit faster when she neared it standing just below the door. Steeling her nerves she laid a hand on the metal, it felt warm under palm.

"Optimus?" there where a few seconds of awkward silence, for Díssa it felt like minuets.

"You should be resting" a deep voice resonated from the large truck, the side mirror adjusted by its self.

"I can't sleep, my mind wont let me rest...do you mind?" she held her blanket tight around her, a bit timid looking up at the large vehicle. Optimus opened the door welcoming her in. With ease she settled in the sleeper berth in the back of the main cabin.

"Thank you" she mumbled resting on the berth. It was surprisingly very comfy and warm, she had no trouble shifting to the most comfortable position pulling her blanket up to her chin. It felt like the madras adjusted to her frame and find her self being drifted into sleep. Her mind forgot all about she lied in a giant metal alien. Lulling her to sleep the humming sound of a heartbeat was heard in the back of her mind.

An hours went by and she was sound asleep. On the edgr of the sleeping berth a man in his mid 30's appeared in a long dark red leather jacket with two white stripes on each lower arm, and the Autobot symbol on each shoulder, white t-shirt underneath the jacket and dark blue jeans. The sleeper cabin was washed in a dim light from the man's bright blue eyes. Lighting up a face of the man in very dark blue messy short hair and a well kept beard to match.

Optimus rarely turned on his holoform, but this was the best view he could have of Díssa laying on top of his sparkchamber, she was safe here with him. He could feel her small human heart beat gentle humming with his own sparkbeat. Stirring in her sleep and rolled over to her other side, the blanket didn't follow her movement only leaving one foot tucked in the blanket. Her choice of garment puzzled him, she wore a white short piece of clothes only barely covering her hips and chest. Half laying on her side one arm underneath her head and other resting on the curved exposed bare hip.

Regretting his holoform was not of solid mass, he have wanted to cover her up with the blanket. He leaned in closer only a feet length from her face, admitting she is a very attractive femme. Feeling mesmerized before he knew of it, his holoform lips where only an inch away from Díssa's. A tingling crackle of energy emanating between his holoform and the woman's lips he quickly backed away startled from the sensation. Noting that Díssa her self moved a bit, but remained in sleep mode sa she mumbled something he barely could pick up.

He was surprised himself he have been much drawn to her. The femme was laying there on top of his spark chamber in almost synch with his own spark beat, it was memorizing. No that can not be, a human? He thought. Do humans carry Cybertronian EM frequencies? He thought of this fact, best left to discuss with Ratchet on that subject in private.

All rest of the night he watched over her sleeping form feeling her human slow heartbeat beat while watching carefully her steady breathing. Morning came the lights in the sleeper cabin switched on to wake her up, at first she didn't respond until the soothing voice of the Autobot resonated through the cabin. He have already switched off his holoform, not wanting to scare her.

"Díssa." Optimus soft voice spoke to her, her sleeping form started to move.

"Who turned on the lights" she mumbled half asleep turning her self over, but couldn't escape the lights.

"I turned on the lights" the truck said. Mumbling some incoherent words the Dane propped her self up resting on her elbows getting her bearings and finally remembered. Stretching and yawning her body, when was it last time she have slept this peaceful without least had to to the bathroom or walking up from a nightmare she couldn't remember.

"What time is it?" She asked getting the rest of the sleep out of her eyes. In honest she rather sleep a little longer, Optimus's cabin was so comfy.

"7.30 local time" The Prime answered. He sensed a heavy sigh coming from the woman.

Outside in the crisp spring morning she felt the sun warm on her skin, the light shined on the semi truck giving it a regal glow.

"Thank you Optimus" she said leaning in resting her head on the side of the engine, and her lips touched the metal feeling a slight pleasing electrical charge between her and the large vehicle.

She heard a low rumble underneath as she slide her hand over the metal accompanied by her kiss.

The Autobot leader could not help to show his appreciation from Díssa. He have seen her give and receive hugs and kisses on the cheeks from her friends the day earlier after the ceremony. It was the humans way of bonding their relations with each other.

Her lips on the metal sent a pleasant jolt of energy through his systems. The sensation made him forget all about he was a Prime and the war, only enjoying the smaller sentient beings affection giving a loud rumble from his vehicle form in response. It felt like the engined made a load sigh.

It didn't startle the woman, she smiled. Díssa didn't knew how, but felt the stoic leader needed it. She stood there gentle caressing the outer metal layers of the engine well knowing underneath hid a gentle metal giant who needed some ones affection when he gave so much of him self.

The rumble of the engine faded away as Optimus finally poised himself. He still felt the human femmes body pressed up against him. So small compared to him, but the EM frequency was there in synch with his own.

"No, thank you Díssa" Optimus said with his usual tone of a voice.

Díssa smiled at the large truck as it drove away.

"Your welcome handsome" whispering to her self and went inside the house taking up her morning routine that normally started with a cup of coffee and two cats begging for their morning food. She the weight on her shoulders have been lifted after the well rested night, and the faint residue of the Autobot's essence lingered on her.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hat was a long meeting, but the outcome was good. She have unloaded her car with boxes of her grandfathers research papers donating them to the museum, she saw no reason why she should keep them, and knew his colleagues will take great care of it. And she was running late, barely had anything to eat so have to stop by a gas station before the next meeting. An advocate that administrated the will of her grandfather had contacted her some days earlier and requested a meeting about the will of her grandfather, the property and money from his lives savings, very standard procedure, even with a heavy heart it needed to be done.

It was nice warm, not hot this spring day. She still had the pleasant feeling and memory from this morning, the way Optimus reacted to her caring touch, it was sweet in a sense and find her self longing for the Autobot leader he was... get your head out the gutter there is no way he could feel the same way for her. Yes he cared for safety as for his team mates and the children under his care Trusting the bots as their designated guardians. Her mind got abruptly ripped out of train of thought.

"You haven't changed one bit" a grating unpleasant voice was heard behind, hands on her hips. Shocked Díssa turned around and gasped recalling the face she swore never was going to see again those three years ago. It was the same face and shaven head, he have gotten more tattoos covering half of his face with Nazi symbols, it made her stomach turn. That was the last thing she remembered when he grappled a large lock of her hair and punching her in the templates knocking Díssa unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>OMG a cliffhanger mehehehe, already coming up with some nasty ideas for the next chapter.<em>

_Some explanation_

_Gydje - priestess_

_Gode - Priest_

_Havamal - means _The High Ones Words aka Odin._ a serious of poems with good advice. I can not compare it to the bible as I never read the bible. I have a copy of about 70 verses of havamal in Danish, but there is about 150 I like to get my hands on...and the Younger and Older Edda I am still missing in my collection. _

_The challenge of this chapter was to portray a asatru funeral. As a asatru myself I have yet not attended one. Only one I could go by was from a signed book I have from an acquaintance who spent a year documenting and photographing the lives of the Danish pagans. The exact rituals are not shown in the book as they are private and I respect that, I could only gather from what was portrayed._


	7. Scarred Past

**Scarred Past**

_Please be advised this chapter is not suited for small sparklings, read with caution._

_A little Knockout and Breakdown tribute in this chapter._

* * *

><p>The phone rang several times and very persistent before the gritty beer stained man answered the phone in an angry tone. The cell phone was hiding underneath plastic bags and a pizza box before he found it.<p>

"Who is it and what do you want?" the man gritted his teeth, hangover again and needed to get his fix soon or else he go cold turkey.

There was a pause in the other end of the line before an almost hissing, but smooth voice spoke.

"I have a preposition for you my dear friend if you can help out with a little problem you will be handsomely rewarded." a male voice said. The man, a shaven head and tattooed filling almost half of his head with his gangs markings. At one point he just wanted to hang up and get his much needed fix.

"What kind of problem" he asked, his throat was dry.

"A simple job, we know you are deep in debt, if you say yes to our little simple retrieval job the debt will go away"

Listening to the phone call while making his way through the messy apartment kicking the empty pizza boxes, half empty liquor bottles and an ashtray filled with cigarette buds.

It was a small one room apartment he have just moved into after recently gotten out jail and one of his old buddies offered him this apartment as he was a loan shark. In return he had to work for him as muscle.

There wasn't much furniture, only a madras, a TV on a small wooden box and a coffee table that actually resemblances someone living there. Scattered about was dirty and not so dirty clothes.

"What do you want me to go fetch?" he said opening a beer he got from the fridge.

"You are familiar with this one, and you know where to find it" the voice said knowing into his secrets. He knew what the voice was talking about. Aware he felt much more sober. He stilled owed a lot of money on the outside and the debt have increased while sitting inside.

"I am listening" he said and chucked down the rest of the beer and threw it out of the open window. He lived on the third floor and didn't care who he hit on the pavement.

"Good" the voice purred. "Listen very carefully"

–_-_

Staring with a devilish grin at the bounded woman in the passenger seat. She was as lovely as Conrad remembered her and the fiery temper of hers known to red heads. She was gagged, but still a fighter trying to wriggle her self free from the plastic strips tied to her wrists and ankles.

His employer did not state in what condition they wanted her in, but he had his ideas of fun before making the delivery.

The thought made him horny the growing bulb was busting through the seems of his pants. He knew she would bite it off given the chance, so that's why he have gagged her. Instead he gripped with one free between her legs and other still holding the steering wheel going well above the speed limit on the highway, she stiffened from his touch.

She always wore some sort of dress or skirt giving him easy access between her legs. He felt her muscles tighten not allowing him go down there. With a quick punch to her gorgeous face the muscles relaxed and dug his fingers in between her thighs.

Her taste was rich filled sweet on his fingers almost crashing the car into the road railing, his cackle mixed with her muffled screams.

Her head lolled to the side, tears threaten to escaped her eyes and the memories welled up in her, shit no. The day started out so well...and now this.

Closing her eyes digging in to her mind to find that feeling she had sleeping comfy in Optimus's, cab... Díssa remembers faint a tingling kiss on her lips in her dream and a man with bright blue eyes. It was the only thing right now that could keep the fear at bay, that bastard he will not have the pleasure of her screaming in pain this time.

Sadistic with a degrading view on woman. She whimpered trying to get free of her bonds, but only resulting a strong hand fisted on her shoulder, she wanted to scream, but her combat training have paid off shutting of the pain mentally only suffered the pain with a growl looking at her attacker giving him a death glare.

* * *

><p>"The human is in transit, we will have our cargo soon enough" Breakdown announced operating the computer in the communication array. Usual the silent Soundwave would be here, its his territory, but lately he disappears and no one knows off to where. Not even medbay where the body of Megatron was kept in stasis.<p>

Since the last couple of Earth weeks when Starscream found his body barely intact, other then the large blast hole nearly shattering his sparkchamber. Something had kept him alive. Knockout had the idea it might be the dark energon that saved their masters life, but he was not conscious so kept in stasis lock for the time being. Soundwave have watched for cycles over his in-animate masters body making sure no one tried to offline him for good.

It pissed the Seeker so much off first time Soundwave went missing and feared he have deflected only to found him when turned around and stumble head over pedes as the silent stealth mech stood right behind him.

Starscreams thin dermas curled up into a wolfish snarl, his clawed fingers drummed together smugly watching the screen.

"Good, humans are so gullible" the self proclaimed Lord Starscream hissed licking his derma plates. What ever that little human is they can use it against the Autobots...most of all locating their base.

"Knockout!" he practically yelled at the red medic standing beside his much larger bulk of an assistant. The two where so...clingy together, it disgusted him.

"Yes Lord Starscream" Knockout gave a short dignified bow, but that smooth voice had a mocking tone.

"Take care of the of the humans" A snarling glee came from the Seeker. "Report to me when you got...the package."

"At once my lord" the red mech said.

Knockout followed the "Lord" with his crimson red optics leaving the communication room. He huffed.

"I wonder why we even put up with him, as he is no better then Megatron" he said aloud.

His larger assistant shrugging his huge shoulder pads. Breakdown may be a brute, but he was a maestro with the buffer...and more.

"Not the time Knockout" Breakdown could feel the way the doctors optics trailed up and down his chassis. A persistent slender white digit smoothed its self up the bulky mechs backside sending shudders through Breakdown back struts, earning a purring growl from the blue mech. Knockout smirked, he knew where to touch, the many benefits of being a doctor. They will have some fun later after they got the human femm.

She had some unusual features studying what vid feed they had from the vehicons CPU. He have gone over and over the vid, everything from the transformed arm too the shape of her face. He liked the way certain humans designed their auto mobiles spoke to his ego, yet her...he started to have a morbid fascination with the human, such delicate features. He didn't show it, not even to Breakdown.

* * *

><p>It was quiet for once in the missile silo the Autobots called their home. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee where out with their human charges only leaving Optimus in recharge and Ratchet working on one of his unfinished projects.<p>

The Prime have come back much later then expected. Ratchet first noticed the time when requesting the ground bridge and taking account on the time difference.

Strangely he detected an energy field clinging to Optimus, as the CMO he had the his duties and fearing Optimus might have been contaminated with something that needed to be dealt with. It stumped him what he found...the energy residue from Díssa, he recognized the pattern by default after spending hours decrypting her pendant. He haven't cracked it yet, but he was close.

"Optimus, are you sure?" Ratchet looked at his old friend in concern.

The Prime told Ratchet he let her sleep in his vehicle modes sleepers cabin, but he didn't tell how in his holoform have almost kissed her sleeping form, it was best not to tell him knowing it will upset him further. Nor how she showed him the much needed affection he haven't felt for Aeons.

So small and frail, the hand on the curved hip raising and lowered with her steady breathing. Her skin colour was a few tones brighter then the humans in their care. In the dim light of his optics her hair shone like copper, reaching out in his holoform just some inches wanting to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face, but couldn't in the lack solid matter. He studied carefully every little brown dot sprayed on her cheeks recalling they where called freckles when Miko curiously asked about them. He even picked up her unique scent, masked with faint residue of smoke from a camp fire clinging to her hair. He found her smell soothing and alluring at the same time.

Optimus sat on the edge of a large metal crate holding his large weight, arms resting on the knees, his face showed no emotion other the optics zoomed and out when he was deep in his own thoughts and at the same time listening.

"I am certain old friend" the larger bot said calm. "She is both human and not"

Ratchet shook his helm. Now was a good time to tell his leader he can not hid his obvious endearing obsession with the human. The others have not picked up the signs, but Ratchet was not blind to the fact and Optimus could not hide from it.

"I would not have pressed the subject until now, not with the others and humans around. I have seen the you way look at her. And I know that look. I do not know if I should support it or ask you not to go down that path. It will only endanger her further." Ratchet vented in his grave tone.

A slight shrug came from the Prime.

"I need to rest" he said leaving Ratchet with a gentle pat on the shoulder. Not only did he need to rest, but to reflect. There was an urge rising to his attention. A hidden protocol hard wired deep in his processor wanting him to protect her at all costs. Her gentle kiss lingered in his processor and all the way to his Spark feeling the Matrix of Leadership reflected over this feeling. Could he really as a Prime be able to?

The older bot watched Optimus disappear down the corridor to his private quarters of the base. Venting an intake, shaking his helm, his dearest friend...falling for a human. He have seen the friendship bonding the other Autobot's had with their human children. But Díssa was no child, she was an adult, younger then June Darpy and Agent Fowler, yet still an adult.

If it where another Autobot he could understand. But was Díssa really? It is like the dormant nanites is waiting to be activated, but they need the right set of command units, but he had no reference point.

The thought came to him, how stupid he must have been. Maybe the answer lies with her spear, it seems only respond to her.

* * *

><p>The car drove down a dirt filled asphalt road barely used from the outside world. Persistent weeds and grass have invaded the old shipyard that used to be bustling with workers about 20 years ago since the company shut it down, leaving many workers disgruntled. With today's economy in the little kingdom of Denmark, there where no room for workers giving their life to the shipyard when the same work can be done half price off-shores.<p>

Only remaining shipyard was the local fishers fleet that hang on keeping the local economy going. No one noticed the two cars, one fairly large blue and a smaller red exotic looking car drive into the old ship yard earlier. And not even given the next one either much attention, a dusty black 3 door Ford. So many youngsters came her seeking some thrill using the old shipyard as a race track. This fact was not foreign to the seasoned fishers near by. They kept to them self and the youngsters kept to their antics.

Why is he taking her here? Oh right...now it came to her...the Cons where at play, she noticed in the back seat of the car her cane...or spear it was in truth. Conrad shortly exited the car, angry fumbling with the rusted chain wrapped around the gates to the ship yard. Optimus have asked her to keep it near her at all times when he was not around. Well she was caught off guard and did not expect another human will.

Fuck, she needed to get out. She eyed the creep rustling with gate hearing it creek open after kicking the rusted chain. It gave Díssa time to struggle from her bonds, the plastic strips gave away hearing it snap, they where loosening and fucking hurt scraping on her bare skin, just one more tuck and she would be free. But she had a very small time frame, how will she manage to get her ankles free?

Her luck ran out he came back to the car with a grin on his face.

"We still haven't had a prober reunion, and you WILL enjoy it" he snapped open a knife close to her eyes. Díssa stiffened...if she somehow can get hold of that knife.

"Oh come on I like it when you squeal, like the little pig girl you are, such a shame we could have made pretty pure breeds together" his voice turned dark tracing the tip of the knife down her jaw line and side of her breast. She could feel he put pressure on the blade, barely penetrating her dress.

He removed her gag, only to be replaced with his mouth forcing his tongue inside of her. She would have bitten his tongue off, if not for the knife at her breast. He reeked terrible and never brushed his teeth.

"Oh come on baby, you used to like it" a hand crept up her inner thigh and brushed the outer layers of her panties. He redrew his hands from her legs sniffing them then gagged her again with the restraint. Annoyed by Díssa didn't gave any form of response he wanted. It used to turn him on. But he will make her scream and do what he wanted to do before his employer picked her up.

She was lucky her mind was else where...the only thing she hang too was Optimus and his serene optics she could loose her self into.

The little Ford speed up kicking the rest of the now open rusted gate open, passing several old fisherman ships small and larger resting on either wooden or metal scaffolding, or in dry docks.

Conrad stopped the car near the old main building that served as the workers main mess halls. It was crumpling, only living there right now was rats and mice competing for food with the seagulls nearby.

Conrad yanked her out of the car and forcing all air out of her lungs, pushed up against the cars side. He held the cane in the other hand.

"I wonder what they want with this? If its half as worth as you I demand the double what you are worth as the whore you are. They already wired half my payment" coughing some slime up his throat spitting on the ground.

She knew the signs, he was still not clean and doubted he ever would. Worst off that name he called her, she held back tears, she hated it.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, they will double cross you or worse kill you" she manage to hiss.

"And here I thought I was dealing with a bad crowd as you put in back then" he gripped a lock of her hair yanking her head back to look at him.

"Its not what you think" she starred at him. For a moment he think he saw her eyes where glowing... he let go of hair, shaking his head, but then started to unbuckle his pants with one hand.

Díssa took the chance hearing the belt he was fumbling with, yanking the last part of the plastic strip apart ignoring the pain in her wrists. Although with feet still bounded she pushed her self from the car creating enough force backwards with her elbow right into Conrad's solar plexus making him drop the knife.

She quickly snatched it and panic cut the plastic bond of her ankles hearing his grunts of pain she looked up meeting his eyes flared with hate at her. With an angry cry he flung him self at the woman, instinct mixed with her combat training kicked in. She rolled to the side and was back on her feet, running as fast she could away from her tormenter.

* * *

><p>"Uhh she is a fighter" the red mech smoothly said.<p>

"Don't tell me you are into humans now KO" Breakdown snorted.

The two Cons had a good view from their perch on top on one of the larger boats. It reeked of something rotten organic material. The sooner they got out the better for Knockout or else the stench will cling to his perfect finish.

"Look lively we got company" Knockout picking up the sound of engines coming their way. He recognised them. Three to be exact.

"On it" Breakdown said with his missile launcher sitting on the shoulders aiming at the on coming vehicles.

* * *

><p>*<em>Hurry hurry Bulk<em>* the faster yellow car urged his slower counterparts rushing through the shipyard.

"I am going as fast as I can, my v-mode is not fast as yours" the green bot huffed at the younger scout. He hoped they where not to late. Behind the two trailed their leaders fast his truck mode was able. He have not said a thing since Ratchet picked up the strange behaviour pattern of Díssa and ordered to roll out, fearing the worst. Ratchet have finally cracked the code of the pendant.

"There, I see her" Bulkhead spotted the woman scurrying away from her attacker. What he failed to see was a missile being launched right at the three bots causing Bumblebee and Bulkhead to be flung through the air and back to default robot mode. In the dust of the debris Optimus slammed his breaks and transformed with a roll landing on his pedes, battlemask swiped on, gun ready in one and other his blade. Scouting the yard for the Cons he caught the sight of a crimson red reflecting in the sun light, but he was never alone, somewhere his partner was nearby.

"Well now big boy is here too, saving the femme once again" Knockout's voice was heard somewhere, the clang of metal against metal was hard to distinguish where it came from disguised in the echoes. But he sensed there was many.

In the midst of the smoke of debris he lost track of Díssa, Primus he hoped she was unharmed. A human male ran to his car, was he friend or foe?

"I'll get you yet you little whore" he retrieved a gun from the car.

That was enough confirmation for Optimus to know where the man's loyalty lied. But had no time to stop him when several armed vehicons jumped from the shadows of the nearby building and hiding places. His Autobots have regained their footing flanking their leader guns wired armed ready for the in coming battle.

"Bumblebee, find Díssa, get her to safety" Optimus ordered.

*_Yes sir_* the yellow bot complied. With Optimus and Bulkhead giving the yellow bot cover fire.

* * *

><p>Gasping for air and tried to steady her thrumming scared heart beat, holding the knife in her hand. It wouldn't do her much good. She knew how strong he was...if she just get something long pointy and sharp. Her feet shifted and bumped into something.<p>

Or a long steel pipe might do.

She heard the gun shots of the bots on the other side of the larger ship she have ducked behind to escape. Just in time too see three familiar bots she knew. She heard the angry roar and a gun shot, it did not come from one them. This one was human made. Grabbing the steel pipe in one hand and other the knife she bolted. She could take him head on if not for the gun. And no way of knowing how many rounds it contained.

As she darted Conrad aiming and missed, Díssa shrieked dropping the knife but had no time pick it up again. As a fox on the run with howling hounds on her heels she fled, still with the steel pipe in one hand. Taking few twists and turns, she hoped she she have gotten some distance. She could hide out in one of the boats, but there where no way climbing up in one, seeing no stray ladders laying around. She had to keep running.

Turning around a corner she meet the gaze of a purple vehicon. With a shriek she ducked and rolled under one of the boats extended from a rust infested iron scaffolding. Its long fingers reached out to grab her, but she was just out of reach. She had no where to go and was cornered. Furiously with the steel pipe she hammered at the scary metal hand. It came more then often close to grip her ankle.

A swoop and chirp caught the vehicons turned its helm before getting tackled by a yellow angry buzzing bot. Bumblebee rolled the vehicon on its back and slammed his fists into the Cons head several times rendering it motionless.

"Bumblebee how glad I am too see you sweety" she almost cried scrambled out of her hiding place. Their reunion was short live and lucky a gun shot only strife her arm. Díssa cried out startled, Bumblebee buzzed angry meeting the source of her attacker. A human male with a gun in his hands aimed at the yellow bot.

"Get off her, she is MINE" Conrad yelled.

"I will never be yours you Nazi scum" her eyes started to flare bright blue starring right at the man who have hurt her for all the pain he have caused.

Everything seemed to go in a slow motion. From the corner of Díssa's eye one of the many programs she could not access popped into view. The symbol pulsated green in her inner eye. Raising her left arm up she activated it as soon Conrad fired all his bullets towards her and shield. It had the same size and shape as her sounded Viking shield, yet shimmered translucence. She held it up with the lower arm protectively in front of her slight feeling the pricks as the bullets shattered harmlessly on impact.

God-smacked the radical Nazi criminal last saw a steel pipe heading his way.

*W_ow nice swing_* Bumblebee beeped with a thumps up. Díssa smiled back at the cute yellow bot and gave a nod while deactivating her new feat. He motioned to her wrists with a sad chirping beep. Bruises where starting to show on her skin.

"I'll be fine Bumblebee" she said. "So what now?"

He gave a short chirp he picked up the woman with a servo Díssa welcomed and Bumblebee armed his other.

His orders where to find her, and get her out of harms way from the Decepticons. But he did not get far. Díssa fell with a startled cry from the bots hands rolling helplessly in the grass and dirt and lost her only weapon that rolled way out of her reach. Standing on top of Bumblebee was a red Decepticon. It held a long staff in its servos crackling with electricity. Right that steel pipe might not do any good against that. And the energy shield she conjured before wouldn't be of no use either and had no other weapon. She was missing a part being able to transform, her inner combat programmed flashed missing component.

"Sometimes you ought to do things yourself" it said annoyed. Its voice carried a nonchalant arrogant tone when it spoke, giving a slight shrug with its large shoulders and removed its staff from the unconscious Bumblebee's neck.

Knockout retracted his energon prod under his armour before advancing at the small human. And she was rather fast. He was in no mood for hide and go seek games. Where was Breakdown when you needed him. Oh right he was keeping the other Autobot's busy until he got hold of the human. He liked a good chase, but this was plain ridicules for one of his station.

He heard a metallic thumping, stupid human he had perfect hearing and smell...he smelled her fear and heard the beating of a fleeting small heart. The thin line of his dermas curled up to a smile exposing a grin of his perfect constructed dentas. She was very near by, but the rotting smell disguised her exact location. And Primus was else reeked here in this place.

Stepping beside a battered fisher boat scanning the endless rows of tipped over boats and other resting on their scaffoldings. His optics caught the red colour ducking into a human made concrete ditch wide enough for him to get down there. These humans are not that bright, he vented annoyed.

With a large thump and the echo of his pedes. The human gave a shrill mortified cry of the red mech standing tall over her glaring at the small red haired human. Was she holding a chain?

With feet planted solid on the concrete, Díssa yanked the chain with all her strength, pumping her veins full of adrenaline with a wolfs fierce snarl. Feeling the heavy blocks holding the ship in place they gave away from her pull, for a second she thought the chain have snapped. It was a larger metal fisher boat where seagulls have made their nests. The birds shrieked feeling the boat move and fled angry that their nests have been disturbed, as it slide down a bit to fast into the ditch of the dry dock.

Knockout heard the scrap of metal and turned around, advancing on him was one large boat knocking him on his back struts pinning him. Cursing angry that the thing have scratched his paint job, but that human made thing was to heavy to even move. The rancid smell floated his olfactory sensor, it threatening the Con medic to pass out in to stasis.

Díssa fled as fast she could up a ladder bolted in the side of the dry docks walls. Where too now?...she got her bearings. The fighting have faded away, and prayed Optimus was still alive, she don't know if she could live with her self if they killed him. What is she saying? Where did does feelings come from? She thought never would feel for any again? For a human perhaps, but for an alien sentient robot Díssa pull your self together honey. Shaking her head she found her way back to the starting point.

* * *

><p>"Where is Bee?" Bulkhead looked at Díssa's scuffed and bruised.<p>

"Somewhere over there...that red one zapped him, I am sorry if I could, but it chased me" Díssa motioned toward the direction she faint remembered she came from.

"Knockout's signature move...Don't worry about it. I'll go get Bee and a little talk with the doctor" he lumbered off to get his team mate.

"Well I lured him into a trap, don't worry about him, worry about Bumblebee" Díssa said to Bulkhead nodding at her with a smile on his large rounded chin or jaw.

"Your are very brave Díssa, but we can not leave without Bumblebee" Optimus said. He was still alert with one arm armed and battlemask on, Optimus crouched down shielding her from potential threats. A slight growl came from the Autobot leader, no one where allowed to harm her.

The way his growl sounded to her, like an animal protecting its...mate. Him of all people...bots she corrected herself. He was protecting her like a fierce loyal wolf, the alpha male. Or was he like this when doing battle? She reminded her self they where not humans and acted differently...yet why was it they had some similarities? And that feeling she just had before surfaced.

Her trail of thought got interrupted shocked seeing Bulkhead being thrown into the already crumbling building, followed by his attacker Breakdown roaring with his hammer hand held high.

The vehicons that Optimus and Bulkhead have fought off before where only a distraction. They came out in larger numbers this time.

"Díssa, go, hide now" Optimus roared. She had no complaint, this was getting out of hand for her and no living change against the vehicons...unless she had her spear? She could at least defend herself like before.

Crouching behind some rumble eyeing her chance to dart after the cane laying in the middle of the robotic battle field.

Optimus Prime fought off with ease his attackers, for several seconds Díssa was enthralled the way his arm shifted from gun to fist and other arm to sword. Barely any of his foes didn't get near to dent his red and blue armour. He was beautiful, fierce in the middle of the heat filled battle. One managed to strife with its blaster, but the vehicon got too close. Optimus grappled a hold with his huge metal fists using it own speed throwing it crushing into ships behind Díssa.

Sensing someone was behind her, it saved her life and rolled to the side away from a ringing knife against the stone bricks.

Conrad stared with deadly determination to end her miserable life, blood dripped down the side of his head where Díssa have hit with the pipe, his eyes screamed bloody murder. Launching again after the woman just barely avoiding the tip of the blade. Either this was a bad drug infused trip or was he really seeing large robots fighting one another...and they wanted her.

Debating with himself, if he can not have her, no one will. He was not that stupid as he might seem. Shame such a lovely thing could have been part of the new world order, but have refused to even conceive any offspring.

Díssa got quickly on her feet...she only had one chance now getting the cane.

Most of the Cons have been defeated, but some remained blocking Optimus to get to Bulkhead that fought close with Breakdown the blue large mech with yellow optics and red face.

Conrad was right behind her, his face trickled with blood where she have hit him with the steel pipe, she could almost feel the tip of the blade every time he swung it had her and cut some of her hair. He even tried to grab it, but was just out of reach.

One last desperate attempt she hurled herself skidding side ways across the uneven asphalt filled with cracks and dirt, her hands felt the soothing metal of her cane.

It came life, sensing what she needed extending itself into a spear rod. Conrad was just above her, his blade tipped downwards in a with both hands on the handle adding thrust. Díssa parried the blow locking on Conrads wrists just an arms length. She snarled holding with much force she could muster, but the blade slowly descended close to her chest. Her heart pumped fast steeling herself feeling the energy flow from the shaft, her eyes flared bright blue starring right into her attackers eyes. A primal roar escaped her throat ordering the build up energy sending Conrad flying through the air and dropped his knife.

With a thump he landed on his back pushing all air out is lungs.

Díssa got back on her feet, eyes shone bright in the fading light of the low hanging clouds that have decended over the old ship yard. Conrad shook his head blinking a couple of times, he could barely believe what just happened, he saw the his knife on the ground, not taking account she had a long pointy stick he launched him self at it, but got hit in the gut followed by a backhand of Díssa's activated energy shield glittering same blue colour as her eyes. She haven't activated the blade intend to use it as a staff and beat Conrad to a bloody pulp.

This was her fighting style, a spear and a shield she never felt so much alive and revenge roared in her soul.

He was tough, but she had the upper hand this time, in a dance of death she could wary a larger brute out avoiding his desperate thrusts. Conrad was like the bull, and she the matador circling each other. She toyed with him and let him have the knife, but every time he tried to get near only meet the tip of a rod, at one point was close penetrating Conrad, but she had full control activating the blade. He grab hold on the shaft, but quickly redrew his hand causing second degree burning from a jolt emanating from Díssa's deadly weapon.

Behind her she have not noticed the Con's have fled. Bumblebee have regained conscious from Knockout's energon prod's blow rushing to his comrades aid, surprising the Cons, it was to much fighting against such seasoned warriors, even Breakdown who is strong knew the strength of the Prime advancing, cursing he drove away to help his partner radioing him countless times to get him out of his predicament.

Optimus stood unsure if he should interfere, but this was her fight alone. He watched her strides and danced avoiding the males blind angry assaults.

"Would you stand still bitch" Conrad's strength was faltering, one last desperate attempt to end her life making a running bull rush toward her, he was sure he had her this time. Díssa was ready for him, she bided her time waiting till he was close enough, then turned around on one foot, she used his own on coming speed slamming her energy shield and butt of the spear rod right in between his shoulder blades. The force sent him face first skidding across dirty ground.

Shifting his weight on to his back groaning from the blunt force he have taken. His face's skin torn with black bruises and more blood from running down his face.

"NEVER AGAIN" she roared hurling her spear only to land between his legs, only a few inches from his balls.

"Díssa that is enough" Optimus stopping her murderous rampage placing a servo between her and the male laying on the ground with the spear set deep in the concrete ground. The look in her eyes told Optimus if he haven't stopped her, she would have killed the man.

He sensed her distress and disgust towards the human male, yet let her retrieve the spear glaring at Conrad as she yanked it out with ease, the spear head was deep embedded in the asphalt looking bloody impossible to get out. But she did it with no effort.

Díssa raised her head spotting two large ravens circling in the above the battle field. They where watching.

"You said to me once you wanted a seat in the halls of Valhalla, one does not simply want, you EARN a seat at the Allfather's table. He will know what you have done" she pointed the tip of her spear at Conrad. "I curse you. May Nidhug gnaw on your bones like a chew toy, and not even Hel will have you in her army of the dead. You will be forever forgotten in time." she binded the curse spitting on the ground.

The two black in black ravens called out to each other and dived. Their talons reflected in the cloud filled sky circling at the prone man starring horrified at the two birds. They landed and jumped around, wings flapping and hissed mocking with their beaks at Conrad.

When they deemed it was enough, they skittered over to Díssa. She have deactivated her shield and held the spear in other other kneeling down offering her arm for both birds crawl on her shoulders. The feathers brushed gently over bare skin, the talons looked as they could tear her skin apart, but they left no marks on her bare skin.

Bumblebee could not believe his optics, his wing panels twitched and buzzed slight watching the birds sitting on Díssa's shoulders, like two feathery mantles. One of them turned its head and tilted inquisitive at the two bots being Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Ratchet do you read, we need a ground bridge" Optimus radioed.

Only seconds later the ground bridge appeared behind the Autobots.

"Go" he said to her soft spoken gently nudging her back with a digit, she looked up at Optimus her eyes where still upset yet calm.

The ravens where still resting on her shoulders happy nestling and unaffected by Optimus's touch on her. They looked at him bopping their heads with curiosity and intelligent black eyes. Díssa smiled, these kind of birds have always fascinated her, especially knowing what they meant and the sign she have been given. Their feathers where well kept shining bright onyx in the dim light of the low hanging clouds, she wanted them to stay, but was time for them to carry her message over to another dimension.

"Now go you two beautiful beings" she said to the ravens raising both arms to the sides giving them a small encouraging shrug of her shoulders. Without hesitation both ravens took off and out of sight to where ever they where going. It was an amazing feeling for Díssa to experience.

The Prime watched as the two Autobots and the woman walk through the portal with Bulkhead and Bumblebee then turned his gaze at the human male. He have attempted to end her spark. It saddens him humans where able to due such cruel acts, but angers him it was out of spite.

"Listen very carefully. I will only say this once. Come near her again and you will regret that decision." the Prime growl still with his battlemask optics narrowed at the man still laying on the ground

If Díssa warning was not enough Optimus made sure the message was clear with a flat large servo crushing Conrad's car flat.

The weight of the metal hand gave in, hearing the crunch and screeching of metal and the tires popped from the pressure. His armour panels flared and vented. He have seen the hurt in Díssa's human optics.

Halfway through the ground bridge Díssa heard Optimus engine, it was not like the deep sigh of an engines rumble. She knew it was him, hearing the much intensity in the roar.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch back at the Autobot base. The woman was glad to be here and come over the chock of her abduction and almost getting snatched by the Con's. Oddly enough she felt fine, happy with herself that she beat the living hell of out him. But why did she wanted to cry so desperately. Shock took over and the memories welled up leaving her a shaken. It have started to seep into her mind.<p>

Everyone was present, even Fowler scolding the bots once more for blowing their cover tearing up a shipyard on none American soil after reports of giant robots, but seeing Díssa sitting like a leaf got him on other thoughts. That look in her eyes.

He have seen it before a woman being abused and to much out of character he handed her a hip flask from his inner pocket of the suits jacket.

June stared in surprise, but gave no objection while looking over Díssa for injuries. She have been lucky only some bruises and the gun shot to her arm was superficial. She took the time to remove the stitches and cleanse the now fully healed thigh. Strange its only been two weeks, and Ratchet told the nurse about her nanites. But Díssa was still human in Nurse Darby's eyes and her patient too.

Taking a sip from the hip flask she almost chocked, not the best choice of whiskey, but it will do for now. Coughing at the taste she took one more sip none the less.

"Thanks, thou next time, a Tullimore would do better or an Irish Coffee" she said with no further thoughts.

"Ehm right...you al right?" Fowler replied. He have seen this happen before in his time with the army, there have been women soldiers abused by men, only a very few reported it, rest where afraid of the consequences as culprit was their superior officers. It angered him that an officer can take advantage of his station.

"We can safely assume that man was hired by the Con's to take her, but why him?" Ratchet muttered under his breath.

"You want to know why him Ratchet" Díssa clear voice cut through the main area. She was more clear in her head right now, the whisky helped ease up her nerves.

"He was my ex boyfriend... his "employer" would make his debt go away...and he is a drug addict I could clearly see the sign he was not clean and desperate to get out is debt"

"Your ex?" Fowler

"Look I am not going to sugar coat this, so you kids got the change to scram. This is no bed time story" the woman's voice was very grave leaning forward in the couch.

"Bumblebee, take Rafeal." Ratchet ordered.

"But?" Raf protested, only to be snatched up by Bumblebee with a sad sorry chirping buzz.

Díssa watched the two walk down the large bots sized corridor. Leaning back slumped down on the couch she could feel the whisky on a near empty stomach have its affect.

"Fine...my ex … I don't even want to utter the creeps name, fell into a group of radical Nazis that was dealing drugs to found their operations of some new world order. Other then the stereotype Nazis they took a step further having a perverted view on women where like second grade citizens only good used for breeding offspring. I have tried to lead him away from that path, but I he was far out if my reach. He have fallen to temptation of the drugs. I had no other choice leave him to his own fate, I couldn't stand by watching him destroy himself. But I was not out of the woods yet, he attacked me from behind using a date rape drug on me. And...forced him self on me as punishment for trying to leave him he..leaving my body scared. But it was not that quick over. He took me to his leaders house and they used me as payment for a debt he owed. I was drugged most of the time they had their way with me. But I remember every detail, beaten, scared, raped the list goes on. I cursed their souls would be slowly consumed by Nidhug in the afterlife"

Everyone was holding their breath. Díssa seemed eerie composed what she was telling them. Miko shifted her weight seeming uncomfortable about this, Jack took note slowly not to startle the girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I had very few chances to escape and nearly broke my neck in process from a fall, but I made my escape with the help and the promise to the other girls kept as slaves to come back to save them from that haunted house. Police came and raided the place, but the after match was as much as worse over and over again in court to describe every detail they did not only to me, but to the other captured girls. Most have been put away and him. I thought he was still locked up in jail, fucking Danish legal system" She hissed looking down in disgust at the thought.

Fidgeting with the small flask of whisky, tracing her finger over the smooth surface then took another taste of the horrible whisky. She was greatly struggling with her self now holding back tears, only one got through running down her cheek to her mouth tasting it on her lips.

"In the hospital while I was recovering the doctors detected I was pregnant, well knowing it was from the gang rapes. I couldn't go through bringing a child into the world that was conceived via force."

She clenches one fists in the seems of her skirt

"My body, my choice, I had it removed. During my recovery I moved in momentarily in with one of my closest friends, I needed to be with my friends whom only care for my well being. Somewhere a long the line I ended up moving back in with my grandfather and started slowly to rebuild my shattered life. And discovered the full contact armoured sport, it was surprising great mental therapy. Best choice in my life...well beside when I meet you guys" she peered over her shoulder meeting the blue optics of Optimus he was flexing his servo yet remained calm. Díssa desperately felt the urge just to run over to him, but remained in her seat. During the whole time revealing her horrible past, she could feel his gaze on her. And his sorrow.

"What would stop that that guy to try again?" Bulkhead pondered.

"He wont" The Prime said. It carried the certainty and no one questioned him.

The story sent ripples of disgust down Ratchet's back sides, if he haven't detected Díssa's signal earlier she could have been taken by the Cons. What worse he felt sad for the human femme her past she have endured mentally and torture of other humans did too her. Not knowing if it could be compared to the horrors the Con's might could have done to her.

Díssa have gone through her own war and survived with the mental scars that followed. Suddenly Miko tackle hugs Díssa crying, she was crying for her. Shaken by the girls outburst a slight smile grace Díssa's lips and hugged her back carefully.

"Its ok sweety, its the past now...he will not even think twice now knowing I can kick his sorry ass".

"And what was the deal with those birds?" Bulkhead nervelessly shifted on his pedes.

She was still smiling and gave a short heartily chuckle.

"Don't laugh, but...I think it could have been Hugin and Mugin. Odin's personal spies"

"Another bot?" Miko inclined looking up at Díssa with tear filled eyes. The girl reminded a bit of her self at that age. Boastful and full of life, yet delicate under the skin. Like a mother she she caressed Miko's pigtails.

"No, a Norse deity, remember Miko. Do you even pay attention?" Jack said with a sigh.

"What do you mean could have been?" Ratchet was curious. Díssa only shrugged.

"Its a feeling, hard to explain. Like when I could conjure the shield from out of no where, I never been this in tune with the spirits and nature like that before. Its was eerie, but wonderful"

"It appears your powers are growing by the day, and you do not deny them" Optimus concluded.

Should she tell them about the voice she sometimes hears? Fearing she might start going skizo, but she only heard it after she meet the Autobots and when in danger...or was this really one very vivid dream? The feelings for him. Was she really falling... for him? She was confused now and overwhelmed with variations of mixed emotions.

"Excuse me, I think I had enough social interaction for the day" she put it in a sarcastic tone and British accent. handing the whisky hip flask back to Fowler to make her exit. Miko looked hurt and wanted to go with her, June stopped her.

"She needs to be alone" the older woman said.

Optimus watched Díssa walk down the hallway towards where her Ford Mustang in the make shift garage the bots where not currently using. The other Autobots talked amongst themselves with the humans. They where all shocked what they heard. The femmbot fidgeted with her slender servos trying to focus.

"I never heard such things, it sounds more worse then what the Con's could do. How can humans do that" she eyed Jack for some sort of answer, but the teenager was lost for words.

The green bot scratched the back of his helm with a shrug venting eyeing his charge Miko. Could some too do such cruel acts against her. His chassis rattled slightly at the thought.

Optimus Prime looked at his friend for advice only received a confused shrug from Ratchet. Hurt he decided with him self to give her room to be alone.

Díssa meet the boy and yellow bot on her way too her garage. She was looking down as she passed them. Bumblebee's sad beeps was heard, but it was Rafael that made her look up.

"He did bad things to you?" Raf looked at the troubled woman. She meet the boys gaze, she have been crying.

"He has Raf" she said and ruffled the boys hair making a mess out of it, then continued her own voyage of the mind.

"Is she going to be OK?" he looked at the guardian. Bumblebee made a sad whoop and door panels dropped showing his distress with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Faint music was heard outside the hallway.<p>

Slumped in the drivers seat of the Ford Mustang Shelby 69, the doors have been taken off and she have been meaning to yank out the seats as well. The car badly needed new interior. Planning to preserve much as possible of the original car seat upholstery, but other planes for the motor.

She had to do some research how it can be done. She kept her her mind busy and the tears at bay being swept away of her grandfather's tapes playing over the cars stereo speakers. It was a much welcome distraction.

Wanting to switch to a new she practical had to shove the next tape in not at first hearing the click was in place. Fearing she might have damaged the stereo hissing at her self and bumped her head back in the seat, the sudden movement sent vibration through the car and the glove compartment shut open.

Odd why haven't she thought of taking a look in there, reaching out her fingers brushed over paper and pulled out a brown thick envelope. She recognized the hand writing only spelled _Find them_ in Danish.

With shaken hands she opened the envelope, it was filled with pictures. On every picture the distinct Autobot symbol on every vehicles, including one red Dodge Challenger with horns mounted on its hood.

* * *

><p><em>Uff, think this was one mouth full of a chapter building up the suspense. Please comment what and don't like so far :) I like to to know what my potential readers think.<em>

"_tries to decide to drink a cup of tea or rest of the already poured Blue Mountain Stout from Gourmetbryggeriet"_


	8. Bread crumbs

**Bread crumbs**

Sputters of curses in Danish exited the woman.

Jack stood in the doorway nervously scanning the room they have entered. It was some sort of office unlike his principle office. Various pictures and knickknack's dominates the shelves and souvenir her grandfather had picked up during his travels.

A white cat casually follows its human in the room and jumps on the large wooden desk.

"Sapphire...off the table stupid cat" Díssa hissed scooting the white cat of the table that reluctantly wanted too.

Hurt from being denied to lay on the table where soon the nicest ray of sunshine will come, the white cat let out a disgruntled arrogant meow. Jack got startled feeling the cat brush it self up against his pant leg before she vanished into the next room that was Díssa's bedroom.

She knew she have seen it before somewhere in here. Grumbling to her self opening and closing the cabinets.

Although Díssa valued some sort of organization she and her grandfather shared the trait having their work places look like a bomb just exploded. The old office still looked that way. One knew where the stuff was in all this mess and hell just to clean, finding many dust bunnies giving her mum lots of tics. Still after his passing Díssa refused having her cleaning OCD mum in the study.

The time with the bots have revealed more then she thought ever thought was possibly possible, her mind still couldn't wrap it self about those photos. There must be the connection with her spear as it was in her families possession.

She was about to address the bots about the photos when her eye caught the symbol on his screen that Optimus stood tapping on she had seen him do. His large metal fingers danced over the keyboard so fast she never thought possible.

She was baffled.

How can it be that a rune symbol resembles Cybertronian language? The Prime has been attempting to translate it along with other symbols only to hit a dead end, it was a sort of ancient Cybertronian dialect. But Díssa knew that rune symbol.

As a little girl she kept her grandfather company watching him work with all the boring documents, it was to her at that time, but the symbol on the journal had mesmerized the little red haired girl sitting in her grandfathers lap. She had never given it much thought until now.

It's got to be here somewhere, it was defiantly not in one of the boxes given to the museum she would have noticed it.

"Does it always look like this? Wonder why you can't find anything?" Miko came in with a black and white striped cat in her arms. He purred happy in the girls arms, the large bushy tail swung slowly back and forth.

"Its called organized disorder Miko" Díssa looked up frustrated slumping her self in the padded antique chair creaking a bit from her weight leaning back. It couldn't just have vanished like this?

Rafeal was sitting on the other side the office like study, going through a cardboard box filled with stuff Díssa had meant to go over her self on a later date and figure what to do with it. The first part of sorting her grandfathers stuff had been his clothes and his work with the museum. Not to mention the boxes filled with stuff that could be sold at a flea market. Until then Díssa had the boxes stored in the office. She rarely stepped foot inside the office it was her grandfathers private sanctum as her own room of the house was both her work place and private place to contemplate.

"How can it be your grandfather knew about the bots before any of us? I thought you said he studied your Viking history?" Jack was confused examining every book from the bookcase taking out one at the time.

"Yeah that old coot is full of surprises" her elbows on the table thinking where last she might have seen it. She and her grandfather shared the same trait, they knew where stuff was even after a bomb looked like it had exploded in the room, but never figured out each others mess. Her own work tailor room might seem to her organized, but to outsiders it looked like a mess. Glad she did have sense the rest of the house was in neat condition, but her work place no one was allowed to touch.

Rafael had already gone through two boxes. He never seen so many small objects, ranging from porcelain plates to brass candle sticks. It was like a treasure hunt, not knowing what you might find.

Jack surveyed the office and the wooden furniture, many had Norse carvings or other similar memorabilia, clearly the passion in this household.

Crouching down to check the lower part of the bookshelf the teens eye caught something on a chair like wooden furniture. It was low sat and strange mix of a bench and a chest. It had the same three animals raven, wolf and eight legged horse.

On closer inspection he saw a gap underneath the seat he thought at first it might be broken due to it looked antique, the old wood gave a creaking sound. But was more surprise it contained a hidden compartment under the lid.

"Hey I think I found it" Jack held up a book.

Díssa eyed the teen, a broad smile came to her face. In the low light she could clearly see the symbol, it was clearly the same as the one shown on Optimus's computer screen he used. The book was more of a journal encased in soft water proof leather in light brown. The symbol looked very much like othalla rune, yet more rounded that normally are cut in straight lines.

* * *

><p>Hunched over the table residing beside Optimus's main computer console the woman groaned. She haven't gotten much sleep since her abduction and her mind had been on high gear.<p>

Page by page she flipped back and forth, the pictures were scattered over the table making a mess. She have gone through every page in the journal and she started to get frustrated.

With a sigh she rested her elbows on the table, the tiredness was taking over, but refused to let her mind rest.

The journal it self is written in Icelandic. She was no lingual expert and only knew very little Icelandic her self. It was the closest reference they had to the old Norse language her ancestors spoke. Only other person she knew that was fluent in Icelandic was one of her grandfather old colleagues, but there was the risk of more innocent lives will get involved in a war that is not theirs. She had to make do with a dictionary.

Her gaze shifted back and forth between the pages and the pictures of the Autobots.

The red car was the late Cliffjumper, she felt an unease and sadness in her heart for the bot who was the recent fallen warrior.

Arcee had been upset and left her charge, Jack behind and no one had heard from her since she saw the picture.

Lingering more then often on the last date entry of the journal. It was written six months ago and then the series of numbers and the message in Icelandic she have translated did not make any sense. It was a jumble of words not even forming a proper sentence.

Optimus had observed her since the retrieval of the journal.

He is not a bot void of any compassion for his fellow comrades. Even the most experienced soldier need his or her rest. A lesson, hard learned on the cost of many noble Autobot lives was snuffed out.

It made him rethink his priorities for the well being of the bots under his command, and with the very few left he could not afford to lose any.

The memory surfaced, threatening to cloud his better judgement, not even the Matrix, had answered his questions where all the knowledge of the Primes is stored.

He was the last Prime, a beacon of hope for many bots, and still a threat to the remaining Decepticons.

Like the bots as well as the human needed rest to function. He admired Díssa for her passion, but he could not bear to see her work her self to brink of loss of sanity.

A large metal hand neared the much smaller being gently brushing her side.

"You need rest" he said to her in a concerned tone. As she spoke his voice sent faint ripple of vibration through his servo as he touched her.

Her head jerked up that had been resting on her arms on the table. She almost jumped off her seat feeling someone touch her side. Surprised that the someone was Optimus himself. For a large fella he was very gentle feeling the light brush of his large finger on her side. It felt strangely nice.

"Sorry, my mind wandered off, just can't wrap my head about this." Díssa said rubbing her temples, pushing herself back in the chair.

Tilting her head to the side and arching it back to gaze at the large Autobot standing tall beside the platform. The large hand was still there, in a distant part of her mind she yearned for any touch of companionship.

It felt like ages since someone had held her very close.

Her scarred heart was healing, she feared she will get hurt again and had been forced to encased it under bolt and lock. But something was trying to get in. Or did she want to break out?

"Your human biology needs sleep to function"

The voice of the Prime hauled her back from the distant corners of her mind. The mix of being tired and thinking of the dark past almost made her cry, but his deep voice washed it away making her forget her troubles.

"Optimus is right" Jack said it was getting late and past curfew and knew his Mum was mad when he called her a few minutes ago. "You look like you really need some sleep. I know, I feel the same way preparing for a math test. You can sleep on our couch, I called mum and its OK with her."

Two against one, an American teenage boy and a large robot from another planet. For a few moments her mind yet again drifted off scanning the scattered pictures in front of her and the leather book. Her brain went blank not making any sense. Same way back when she went to school and her oral exams her mind had a bad habit going blank in a mix of nervousness and stress.

"Argh bollocks!" She slammed the journal shut. "Jack this is no math test..I got no idea.."

"You need rest" Optimus cut in. It was not demanding nor concerned, it was a straight order in the same tone he gave his Autobots that had insisted on going back out on the battle field when clearly their systems was on the brink of a reboot or more dangerous system crash shutdown.

She could not protest, her body felt knackered. Given the time difference her inner clock was now utterly destroyed. She barely took notice riding in Bumblebee to Jack's house, dragging her tired body into the living room and as soon as she found her pillow fealing asleep in minutes mumbling some incoherent words in her own tongue.

June wrapped the blanket over the woman like a child carefully tucking her in.

Then took her son by the arm leading him out into the kitchen. Her face spelled trouble to Jack.

"Mum what?" he rubbed his arm

"This ain't right"

"You know very well, Optimus has dragged one more innocent into their war"

Jack blinked, uncertain before finding the right words to answer his mother.

"He has said he was sorry, but there left her no choice, but her wound..."

"She is no more danger then you are Jack? What if those Decepticon's finds her here? Then we are in danger."

"Mum, Optimus thought it was best to remain with the Autobots for her..."

"The more humans that get involved with those...Autobots, its only in a matter of time before you all get caught in the crossfire, worst of all, die. I can not stand to lose you Jack"

"But why did you say yes to let her sleep here?"

"I would like to have a private word with her when she is awake. As adults"

"Woah...Mum, I don't think that is a good idea"

"Oh really, is there a reason why?"

"Scrap...I promised not to tell"

"Jackson Darpy I am your mother"

The boy recoiled hearing his Mum use his full name. She never yelled or had yet to see her lose her temper. He loved his mum, but sometimes she crossed the line.

"Mum, please I can not...please for once, trust me. OK."

June Darpy stood resting her fists on her hips. Her son was hiding something, just like when he tried to hide the fact the science fiction club was in truth a bunch of alien robots, when discovered by accident that Jack's motorcycle really was a robot named Arcee saving them from a couple of Decepticons.

She disliked her son having secrets, fearing he will take up after his father who had kept secrets until he, with no word just vanished from their lives. She didn't want to lose her son, she had her doubts Arcee could manage keeping her son safe and home before curfew.

"Fine, but you still have to do your chores, your job and school to attend too. Its past bedtime. Go to sleep"

The teenager shoulders sagged defeated, dragging his feet out of the kitchen.

"Yes Mum."

Shaking her head. She wondered if his father had this attitude problem at this age, she wanted to set a good example for the hard working lonely mother. It was by pure chance they moved out to Jasper 5 years ago away from the big city. But her work still demanded her full attention and mirrored on her distress and concern for her son. She only meant for him to get a good future, but he have been caught in the middle of an alien war she surely wished he never had stumbled on and her self.

Their lives have never been the same and the storm had yet not settled in the after match.

Leaning back on the kitchen counter she saw Díssa peacefully unaware of their family argument. She wondered if Díssa have been somewhat of a rebel in her younger days, acting like she knew better then her parents.

She decided to get some sleep herself, but first preparing the coffee machine to switch on the next morning.

Should she only make enough for her self not knowing if Díssa drank coffee. Taking the change she measured for one large pot.

* * *

><p>There is very few things that can wake up Díssa up, beside the alarm clock.<p>

First one; when living with two cats begging for her to get up and about to feed them, crawling all over and will not stop until she got out of bed, second is smelling the coffee. Her brain slowly registered the sound of the machine brewing the black liquid, yet she was still asleep.

Díssa turned her self over, but the couch was slim and right beside her head met the side of a coffee table followed by a load yelp from her startled lips ending in some mumbling and colourful swear words.

Then there was option number three; falling out of bed or in this case a couch, extra credit for hitting before said coffee table.

"Díssa you OK?" June came to her rescue helping the poor woman to sit more straight and inspecting the bump in her head. It was nothing yet quickly ran to get an ice pack from the freezer.

"Hvem stjal min seng?" Díssa said in Danish, she was still half sleep.

Jack came rushing in, he heard the yelling only to find his mum and Díssa sitting on the couch.

"Its ok Jack, think she just a bit startled. Díssa you al right?"

Díssa looked out of the window. It was still dark. Her mind at first did not registered the time until her mind kick started looking at the clock peering at the VCR blinking the local time.

It was a bit over six o'clock in the morning.

"For Hel da også, det er jo før Fanden for sko på" Díssa grumbled. The two Americans had no idea what she just said.

"Díssa?" June looked worried.

"Coffee" came an answer holding the icepack on her template where she hit her head.

It was then June realised Díssa was not really a morning person, her idea having a short talk with Díssa before going to work had failed. She looked at Jack to get a cup for their sleeping guest while still gently stroking the back of the red haired woman.

Jack came back with a mug.

"You need sugar or milk" he asked.

"Black" Díssa accepted the mug.

The smell filled her nostrils, common discount store she could smell it, but coffee is coffee is just want she needed right now. She made her self a bit more comfortable pulling her legs up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Now she only needed to see the morning news, but it would be rude being a guest.

She sat there for the next half hour thinking she might best to go back to sleep. Its too early to be awake at this ungodly hour and she was still knackered.

June was already dressed in her nurse's scrubs getting ready to go to work.

"Have a nice day Jack" she kissed her son goodbye who naturally tried to avoid his Mums caring affection, but she was faster, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Take care of her" she gestured with her head in a low voice. Jack sighed and nodded waving his mum off. He was not much of a morning person either.

Now that he is awake he could prepare something for school. Its only a few hours.

Tapping on the coffee mug staring into a now half warm half filled cup. Grunting swallowing the last drops went to get some more.

Her mind had finally started to wake a bit up and rolled her one shoulder that landed on the wooden floor after head said hello to the coffee table, feeling sore in the muscle dismissing the pain, it was nothing really. Not the first time she woke up having hit something before getting the days first cup of coffee. A good stretch always helped.

Meeting Jack back in the living room with the TV on some sort of local morning television show.

"Slept well?" the teen nervously shifted in his seat eating his cereal breakfast and looking through some notes.

"Ask me again later" the Dane grumbled sipping her coffee glaring at the boy. It was not evil in any way. She hoped she wouldn't dwell to much on her wanted to rip someone head off as she felt most of the time this early before any kind of caffeine.

It would be normal for his mum to get this early up and go to work. Its not unheard of leaving Jack all alone in the house who looks to be very use to the fact.

Both was silent for a little while the clock ticked half past seven.

"Aren't you going to school?" she finally said getting number 4 cup of coffee. June have been gracious making a huge pot.

"Yeah?"

"Ain't you going to be late?"

"What?

"Don't your classes start at 8?"

"No it starts at 9"

Bollocks, good morning Díssa's brain this ain't Denmark where school starts at 8.

"Sorry, forgot...different country...school bus?"

"I usually ride with Arcee to school and work, but she hasn't been back yet"

"I see"

"Uhm I guess you want to go back to the base, I can have Bee or Bulk take your back"

"That will be nice" she nodded at the teen. The coffee was slowly waking her up. Wondering if its late night back home if its early morning here.

"Want any breakfast" the boy offered.

Díssa smiled inside, he is a good mannered teen, there is some hope for human kind after all. The lonely parent is very common now a days in the western world, but also the stigma for a child with no parents at home to look out for him or her. Díssa counted her self lucky having her dad send his two daughters off to school while her mum the early bird had to go to work and early home.

"Yes thank you, what ya got to offer?"

"Cereal, toast with peanut butter or scrambled eggs"

"No marmalade?

"No."

"Or what just about toast with some cheese on top?"

Jack looked at the woman perplexed.

"You eat cheese for breakfast?"

Díssa tried to hold down a chuckle.

"What? Its normal where I come from...I don't eat pancakes for breakfast...we eat them for dinner"

Jack shook is head in disbelief.

"OK you know what...you have heard of French Toast have you"

"Yeah I have" Funny yes she has, something with cinnamon.

"One French Toast coming right up"

Jack darted to the kitchen. Its been a while since he made French toast not since he was a kid surprising his mum in bed on her birthday.

Díssa followed him out in the kitchen watching the boy start. The process only took about ten minutes or more.

He handed her two slices of bread on a plate.

"Hmm not bad, you maybe have a future in cuisine competing with Chef Ramsey" taking a bite out of her breakfast and she was not kidding it actually tasted good. Normally she either had a full grain toast with some cheese or oatmeal along with her coffee and maybe sneak in a banana.

"I work at a fast food joint in after school not what I call future there"

His boss have been on his nerves lately having to pay for the none paid for orders that Vince and his comrades stole. It was going out of his pay check.

"So? You got a job, count your self lucky"

"You don't understand" Jack retorted.

"Huh?" The woman looked at him confused. What has gotten into the boy or its just like herself she is not a morning person.

The teen shook his head frustrated.

"Maybe I should get going, mum laid out of some clean towels if you need a shower"

Díssa didn't have time to answer as the boy jumped into the living room after his backpack and school notes.

"Ehm say hello from Arcee for me if you see her" he said "The spare keys to the house hangs beside the front door you can't miss it" with that said the boy sprinted out of the house leaving the Dane all alone in the house. Far far away from home.

Jack have exited through the garage and locked the door behind him. It was vacant only his own bicycle stood waiting for him. But decided to walk over to Raf's house hitching a ride in Bumblebee.

Arcee was no where to be seen, he had noticed every time someone mentions her former partner Cliffjumper she avoids every bots gaze and shuts up tighter then a clamp.

Optimus mentioned he had taken her to observe the grandfathers pagan funeral rite unlike any kind he have heard off. It peeked his interest, perhaps later if he got the time sit down and research to understand, and who these Danes are.

She haven't told much about her self other then that horrible past she have endured. How she had survived that? He have heard stories about rape victims suffers server depression and self esteem issues lasting years, but she somehow have gotten her self out of that dark hole.

"Hey where is your wheels...fell to pieces already"

Oh great...Vince. Jack was halfway and had no intention talking with that douche. He could set Vince in place using some of the very colourful profanity Díssa used, but reminded him self he was a good person and did not need stoop down to their level.

"Hey I am talking to you dork" The bully yelled from his black car with the custom flames. In honest it looked tacky for Jacks own taste. It felt like everyone lately were jumping on him, still intent not talking to his tormentor he kept on walking.

"Someone stole your wheels? Who in the right mind want to steal such an ugly ass bike"

Jack turned at gave Vince the most vicious death glare, but it just backfired having a piece of rolled up paper being thrown his way staining Jacks grey pull over shirt.

Vince laughed and drove away leaving an angry Jack behind glaring at the end of the car speed down the corner.

He felt everyone was out to get him these days, his boss, Vince, his mum, oh and not to mention Decepticons waiting to jump when he looked the other way. His life never will return to normal after meeting the Autobots.

Angry he kicked the piece of paper used as projectile from his bullies.

If it weren't where for Vince's dad was the only mechanic in town he could have had that part time job, but now was stuck with a dead end job at the KO Burger.

* * *

><p>A car horn woke Díssa from her deep thoughts sitting skimming the journal over and over again. Peering out of the window and recognized the yellow and black custom paint. She popped out of the front door.<p>

"Hey Beebot"

_*Heya*_ the yellow car beeped. Díssa thought it might a hello.

"Ehm you mind I pop under the shower for a bit?"

Bumblebee peeped again. The woman smiled, sweet little...little was an understatement for a bot that have killed countless Cons.

With still damp hair, trying her best to squeeze most the water out her long hair it felt good having having the wind blow it dry with the window down. Never used a hair-dryer in her life and is the result of many girls envy.

_*We don't need to go to base right away_* Bumblebee beeped.

"Slow down Bumblebee, I don't know what you are saying sweetie" she felt the car took a turn out in an exit to the interstate feeling the car speed up. They were still in the outskirts of little town known as Jasper passing the city limits sign.

"Wait we not going back to base?"

_*Nope, enjoy the ride, and there is no Con activity right now...if there were the rest of the team can take care of it*_

"For Hel da også...Bumblebee, I am sorry, I have no idea what you are saying."

She felt frustrated she had no idea how Raf could understand him? It would have been easier if it were Bulkhead.

An idea popped in her head.

"OK Bumblebee, beep once for no and beep twice for yes, can you do that?"

Two quick beeps came from the bot. Díssa smiled, good then they could have a some sort of conversation, though it might be one sided for the most.

She peered out the open car window.

"You are showing me around?"

Two beeps.

"Wouldn't they miss us at base?"

Bumblebee was a little hesitant, then came a long beep. No then.

"You sure?"

Two beeps, quick beeps.

Remembering first time Bumblebee's gesture wanted to give Díssa a little ride and Optimus stopped him when she was still injured. It was a sweet gesture anyway. Well she had promised she would go another time, it would too cruel to say no to the yellow bot.

Wondering if Optimus would have graced showing her around, but that was wish full thinking on her part. He had other things to consider, and last bot that will give her tour was Ratchet who rarely at all got out of base. A real workaholic.

But who could blame the Autobots for being careful. Bumblebee was their scout and his alt mode was a fast car, he could outrun the Con's if they ran in to them or have them bridged out if needed.

"Alright sweetie, show me Jasper" gently padding the steering wheel. Bumblebee chirped happy. This might be a good start of the day, Bumblebee thought to him self. There was no sign of any Con activity and knew if there was any he had to go back.

Díssa was much different then the other two human adults that knew about the Autobots. She had played with Rafael, rarely any played with his charge and thought maybe there were others like Díssa he had seen how she cared for him. He heard her use some very colourful words that actually were swear words, but never used them near the small boy. Odd he had thought.

* * *

><p>Howard was a man of few words, he didn't consider any that came through here of any importance.<p>

Watching the red haired woman approach the motel exiting a yellow muscle car from his perch at the front desk clearly see the parking lot.

She looked out place and not what he would expect, yet pretty wearing a knee long black skirt and white puffed like shirt. He has never seen a girl like her before, watching every little step she took.

She stopped right at the door looking at it. A few seconds went past before she pushed open the door entering the reception. A small bell chime hanging on the inside rang as the girl entered the small reception area.

Most only stayed for a night before driving off to Gods knows where. He had heard stories out here in the desert of Nevada many disappeared and then the odd rumours he have heard from patrons in the diner attached to the motel of large robots turning into cars. What a load of bullshit Howard have told to him self.

"Hello" she smiled nervously.

Howard looked up meeting a pair of green and blue coloured iris's. She was no mere girl, a full grown woman with all the lumps in the right places. He didn't hide it eyeing the red haired woman up and down. A force of habit hard to get rid off working for years at the casinos in Las Vegas.

"We charge 35 per night, breakfast not included"

He never asked his customers where they were heading. They came here to rent a room for a night or two, as long they pay and not cause any trouble he was content in his forced retirement.

She stood shifting uneasy on her feet. The main reception was not that big, only consisting of his main desk and an extra couch for visitors.

"Oh no no I am not here for a room" the woman said finally, hiding the disgust he was obviously staring at her.

She spoke in clear British English.

"If you don't want a room then get out of here, I have a business to run" he waved her off and turned his attention to the news reporter on the small TV placed on his desk, telling a story about some European countries shipyard been torn to pieces and local authorities where baffled.

The red haired woman with delicate features produced a key chain with the motels logo on it.

Howard looked at then at the woman. They key belonged to the safe deposit, an extra service he provided for his patrons, both local and visitors used, not trusting the banks keeping their belongings safe. He knew the business after spending half his life working in in Las Vegas.

"You got a receipt with that Miss?"

The red haired placed her large satchel on the counter and opened it mumbling some none English words then produced a leather in bounded like book.

* * *

><p>Pure dumb luck is all she could think of sitting again in drivers seat of Bumblebee closing the door behind her. She started to laugh...lady luck really smiling down on her. In the side of the journal there was a pocket, and struck of luck there was the receipt for what Egon have put it there for her to find.<p>

Right before Bumblebee had came to pick her up she had accidentally knocked over her satchel and all of its contents spilled all over the floor. She was about to close the journal when her eye caught something white in contrast to the faded brown leather on the inner side of the books sides. With a nail under the leather fabric she slid out a piece of paper with a date stamp on it. It was dated from about half a year ago.

Bumblebee was confused, what was so funny about this?

He Beeped and buzzed forgetting all about she couldn't understand him. On their little joy ride she have all of sudden called out to stop...and into what Rafael had told Bee about afraid going to this motel.

From the outside it didn't look like much, but he knew not much about the human dwellings and this was some sort of pit stop for humans to stop and recharge and refuel.

Raf said it was something about the man that owned the place that scared his small charge.

The way that man had looked at her annoyed her, but she was used to dealing with rowdy types when most of her friends where Viking guys and the more unpleasant kinds she usually waned off with a witty remark or certain stare.

"Lets go back to base sweetheart" Díssa padded the steering wheel. The Autobot symbol lit up as Bumblebee chirped. She could hear the protest in his buzzing.

"Bee? Don't be like that..." crossing her arms. She needed to sit down with the new clue in private.

He beeped again putting him self in reverse out of the motel drive way. He was not intending to going back to base right away.

"Bee, you think I won't find out" she smiled noticing where the trip took the them.

It was much like she have seen on TV shows, that looked like a town hall, small business and cafés. She noticed the time and Bumblebee drove to a halt beside a school.

Must be the high school the kids attend too, and true enough there was Rafael sitting all alone with his laptop under a tree.

The small boy waved seeing his best friend have come by to say hello. And that best friend was a yellow car with black stripes. The other kids thought he was waving at the woman getting out of the car approaching the Hispanic child.

"Hey sweetheart" Díssa chimed at the boy slumping her down beside the boy. For a Dane this was not the warmth she is used too, with the sun at its highest peek feeling sweat pearls run down her back. She should have brought some water or some money to buy food. Doubted her Danish Kroners would be of any value or if her credit card will work.

"Hey" he said pushing his glasses back in place. "Bee is showing you around?"

"Yeah he is, sweet of him. I welcome the distraction. You always sit out here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Now and then, and its lunch time" he said tapping on his computer.

Ahh that made sense.

Some buzzing noises came from the yellow car.

"Bee says; he likes to avoid Ratchets monthly check up."

"Monthly check up?" that might explain the bot reluctant to head back to base.

Bumblebee buzzed.

"Bee says, he doesn't like the check ups" Raf translated.

"And they are monthly?"

She pondered about that. She rarely had her own medical check ups as a human unless she fell very ill and needed treatment. On the other hand with, she recently received a letter from the Danish Trafikstyrelsen that it was time for her to get the car to one of the FDM shops for tests. The bots had retrieved her car after the fail abduction it was parked at the base.

Denmark has very strict laws owning just one car. The FDM will conduct a lot of tests making sure all is order in within the boundaries of the law.

"Ratchet takes his job serious. Last time Bee tried to avoid his check up, Bulkhead had to drag him back. Mechanical maintenance"

She couldn't help to chuckle a bit. She knew the pattern and odd it was like men. They hated doctors. But she saw the logic that Ratchet who she has seen is very skilled in his work and took great care of his team mates.

"Bee do you want to get sick or something. It really sounds like some guys I know that works their butts off until they pass out of exhaustion cause they think they can cure their flu while working it off, and some even ended up in the hospital. Its a sad statistic really, wanting to avoid their doctor, we women are better knowing when ever we know something is wrong."

The woman shrugged her shoulders and peered at Bumblebee in the shade of the tree. The sunlight of the high noon gave the hood of the car a yellow golden shine in contrast to the black stripes.

"Different story about my granddad, not even his doctor knew he had cancer before it was to late"

Raf looked up at Díssa pushing his glasses back in place.

"Oh I am sorry"

"Don't be sorry, he had a good life. It's important to remember how they lived then how they died" Díssa said smiling ruffling the boys hair. She have come to terms with the death of her grandfather, there was really nothing she could have done to prevent it.

The school bell rang. Raf quickly closed his laptop and stuffed in his backpack.

"Gotta go..see you after school?"

"Sure sweetheart" Díssa nodded with a smile.

Rafael smiled back and waved at the car. She reminded her self like they boy, he had a very introvert personality always quiet. It warmed her heart she knew he had friends that looked out for the boy who might seem fragile, but in truth had a strong mind.

There have been many bridges needed to be burned over the years, evolving into the strong independent woman she is today still struggling with her own demons.

* * *

><p>Ratchet took a closer look at the small yellow square object littered over the side of the wall. On each of the there where scribbles of symbols he identified as human letters.<p>

"What is this now?" the medic frowned venting.

He have been concentrating on conducting Bumblebee's monthly check up and now induced the yellow bot in stasis to run a full diagnosis and virus scan.

Díssa's back was turned to Ratchet scrippling more notes and sticking them to the tipped over table.

"They are called post-its. As you guys don't have a white or chalked board laying around this is the best I can do for now. It keeps my head clear. First off all I think Egon left the pictures for me to find. And let me say it's by luck I recognized the symbol"

She pointed at the Othalla rune she have drawn in two different version. One was from the older futhark that is more straight lined and beside it the rounded Cybertronian symbol.

Optimus stood observing the woman's odd way organizing process.

"Ok look, there is got to be a pattern. I am just following the bread crumbs Egon left me to find."

"I don't see these as your human substance energy" Optimus said.

"Its a metaphor..another way way saying follow the clues. What I do not get, is why? He wanted me to find you guys...well it was by luck sorta speak or fate the Norns have spun our threads together."

"Norns?" Ratchet crossed his arms suspicious. He was very much against having the base littered with more human made things.

Arcee have kept her distance since she came back and not said a thing. She have isolated her self from the others and only came out when it was time to get the kids from school. It was Jacks day off from work. With Bumblebee still in stasis Raf will be riding with Miko and Bulkhead.

"Skuld, Verdante and Urd, the three sisters who spins man kinds fates and waters Ygdrassil's roots from Mimers Well every morning." She quickly explained "Their names means past, present and future"

Optimus leaned over to take a better look at her work. Like him before he became Prime his station in the Halls of Records as Orion Pax under Alpha Trion as his mentor. She worked the same way deciphering information like he had done in that era past gone.

"Right...The recent years he have been obsessed going to the US, where he never said. The receipt confirms he was here half a year ago. The new clue is the encrypted memory card, with a password barrier" giving a short nod in the computer nerds direction. She was more speaking to her self then others in the same room. Then there was the question about the address that was not only thing not protected by a password. She had written it down and stuck on the make shift whiteboard.

The woman took a few steps back surveying the tipped over table with photos and her own notes on post it and various arrows. Leaning back up against the yellow railing stretching her back muscles, then turned her head meeting the blue hue of the Autobot's leaders. She was to say mild surprised how his face was so close to her.

She cleared her throat, a bit nervous.

"Granddad clearly knew about you guys. The pictures are taken 3 years ago"

Their eyes and optics met.

The Prime knew this time and was sure, her energy field surrounded the woman and would have been much stronger if the pendant didn't muffle the said energy field. That ancient feeling surfaced again deep from within his core of the Matrix and within his own Spark. But asked him self if he was allowed to. What if it will cloud is better judgement?

Her mind eased and lost her self in the deep calm blue sea of his optics.

When the Autobot leader spoke it was both soft and strong coming deep inside his engine filling the woman with a great longing for something more.

"About same time we came to Earth seeking refugee" Optimus concluded.

Just the sound of deep soothing rumbling of his voice emanating from his engine deep under the thick armour. Her arm twitched and struggled not to raise it wanting desperately to feel his face that only was an arms reach from her. He was truly noble, fierce warrior who have seen more then she could ever hope to imagine. and not to mention handsome.

Instead she curled her fingers around her lazy made braid hanging over her shoulder for some sort of reassurance, but she started to feel scared having this feeling threatening to burst through.

* * *

><p>Miko have been bored sitting all alone at the couch playing video games, Jack have gone to find Arcee feeling hurt why the fembot hadn't been much social lately. And Raf as usual sits with his computer doing what ever he was doing, that usually was homework. Making a stretch and bounce down the stairs to find Bulk and somehow convince him to go dune bashing.<p>

"Hey...you know this looks like geocaching" Miko called out waving the leather journal over head she have snatched from the coffee table and curious what this book was all about.

The large helm of Optimus turned at the small girl with a raised optic ridge.

"Geocaching?"

Díssa was about to snatch the journal from the girls hands.

"Of course...geocaching...it was right under my noose." The woman started to laugh and embraced the smaller girl in her arms pushing all air out of the girl. Miko was not surprised of the Dane's strength after a little demonstration.

When they arrived at base Bulkhead was still strapped to the medical berth and convinced Ratchet to send her with Bumblebee pretending to go home, for something she forgot and bring the bot back for his routine check up.

Díssa had made a comprise with Bumblebee she will show off her moves to the bot if he let himself without big fuss, submit himself to Ratchet's maintenance check up on their way back to base.

Optimus had not been at the base at time, but returned after a recon mission when Díssa emerged in her attire.

It was the first time he have seen her in her Viking replica gear. His optics followed with intensity and admired her strong and confident strides.

It have taken her about half an hour to get into her gear with the shield casually slung over her shoulders. She looked like she could take on an army of Decepticons all by her self.

Clad in full replica armour chain mail covering the upper part of her arms and parted in the front, allowing her to move freely by the legs. Under the chain mail a blue long shirt serving as padding so the chain mail wont gnaw on her skin.

Holding the chain mail in place strapped around her waist a twenty centimetre broad flexible belt and resting on hips a belt reversed for her sword sheathed in its scabbard and axe resting with its head on the other hip. And extra belt had been added to her shoulder connecting with the main weapons belt for her practice spear to be neatly tugged in without causing her restraint as she moved.

Lower legs and knees protected in thick leather leg-guards as well wear long protective thick leather bracer covered her lower arms.

Every part of her armour and weapons have been hand made by friends she knew who made a living making historical weapons and armour.

Miko was disappointed her helmet didn't have horns. She thought Vikings had horns on the helmets, but Díssa dismissed it explaining that is very impracticable and there where no records or any helmets found with horns from that era.

Suffice to say Miko wanted to try knocking Díssa over, believing with all that gear on she could, but was no match for the trained Valkyrie knocking the girl backwards after slamming her self up against the wooden shield enforced with iron.

All Díssa did was to match the girl force planting her feet on the concrete ground feeling the slight impact of the girl and made a shove. If it have been fight she would have a swing with her sword or stopped her opponent with her spear if gotten a bit to close.

Bulkhead looked like his tailpipe had fallen off rushing to the girls aid. But Miko was unharmed, just a little bruised from the impact. The Viking woman had warned her it was going to hurt knowing she had had suffered same injuries during her initial training.

"Hey hey...let go" Miko tried to wriggle free from the woman iron grip.

Ratchet and Optimus shared a glance.

"You know what this geocaching is Ratchet?"

The older bot shook his head. The sudden outburst had stalled Ratchet's processor.

"Well my dear robotic friends, let me tell you what it is, geocaching is game of virtual treasure hunters using either smart phones or a GPS tracker to find caches filled with treasure. Not real treasure, but small token you can take with you and put in new items in the container and move them to a new location and updates its location. I never tried it myself, but my sister has. The fun is in the hunt it self then the actually reward" the red haired woman almost sang at the bots.

She had a large smiling grin on her face.

Optimus could clearly pick up her unique energy frequency. Shining like the brightest star he had ever seen. His face features remained emotionless watching her, but the optics of the Prime showed a hint of admiration for the smaller being bouncing about, reminding him of a time before the war took away everything he had come to cherish deeply.

She was like a newly sparked sparkling full of life.

Díssa's phone started to ring.

"Hello you rascal" she recognized the caller ID switching with the flicker of her brain back into Danish. "Whats up?"

Other normal Danes had a more flat and none interesting tone when foreigners listened, unlike their neighbours more rolled their tongues when speaking. But when she spoke the voice had a light pleasant tone mixed with a rich honey glazed tune without it being flirtatious. Same way when she spoke in English counting out her very colourful words of profanity.

She just had a certain tone speaking to people on a certain level that eased the worries away, but at the same time can flicker that tone into a growling hiss when threatened.

"Just wanted to remind you are about to miss today's training again, if you hurry now you can still make it" Rolf her best buddy loud booming voice could even be heard by Ratchet's perfect hearing. He motioned to her to keep the call short as possible, but monitored just in case Con's picked up the signal.

All of the children's including Díssa's phone have gotten a tune up for them to reach the base if needed. Yet he had not thought of calls from the other side of the world that would reach her phone. If the bots can reach her, then surely her human friends can. He needed to calibrate the frequency.

"Oh dammit I had almost forgot"

"You tend to forget stuff lately, you alright?"

"You can say, just lots of stuff going on in my head, I wont bother you with the details"

"Ok, but you still feeling for tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"Don't make me march up and drag you out of that house" she could see his joking smile on the other end of the line.

Dammit, how can an excuse saying no hanging out with giant alien robots, but she needed some human interaction as well.

"Alright I be right over. Glad I have been foresight packing my gear in car, you never know who comes knocking" she laughed nervously. In truth she was still wearing most of the gear only taken off the chain mail and weapons.

Rolf laughed in the other end the call.

It would be midday soon in Denmark, currently in Nevada is was evening time.

"See you in a bit, the guys miss you"

"You sure they don't miss me pounding them into bloody pulps?" she joked in English towards the guy at other end of the line. Her hands casually on on hip unknowingly bobbing it a bit as she spoke.

"You can ask them self with you get here see ya Valkyrie" Rolf ended the call.

The woman chuckled shaking her head with a smile. She loved that guy as a brother.

Tilting her head a bit in a sorry glance towards Optimus. The Prime looked toward Ratchet. A short nod from the medic told him the call was short enough for the Con if picked up wouldn't be able to pin point the location.

"Sorry human obligations and I am gonna be out painting the town tomorrow with me mates."

"Painting the town?" Optimus raised an optic ridge. He learned something new about humans every day it came to him harder then keeping track of the Decepticons.

"I think she says going out to party, can I come? Your friends sounds fun" Miko said.

"You are too young Miko, we will be drinking a lot and I do not think the bar will let a 15 year old enter the bar" Díssa crossed her arms. "I could tell you some funny stories how NOT to drink and end up senseless in some bush beside the road, but I am not a prime example either when it comes to have a little to few pints of beer and chain smoking"

"Drinking?"

"I believe same effect when injecting high grade Optimus" Ratchet explained.

"Ehm what if the Cons try to snatch you again?" Bulkhead wondered.

"I am asking the same thing" Optimus rumbled in concerned.

A sigh escaped the woman lips. She could feel the larger bot concern like she was a child. But she was more then able to take care of her self...even when

There have been many occasions she had no idea how she got home after been out drinking with her friends. But suffering the consequences with the endless text messages answering and saying sorry she have texted people while drunk. Or done something utterly stupid. It only been those very few times and never heard the end of it from her friends.

"I will be fine, Rolf is my best friend and like the brother I never had. I usually crash at his place when I had to much to drink and let me sleep out my hangover."

Optimus contemplated over this Rolf human. She have mentioned about him before and told him she trusted him with his life. A short nod told Díssa that he accepted she was needed else where.

"But you will return to base Saturday" Optimus said flatly.

"Fine" she was somewhat reluctant on that, but with the recent events she had no other choice. But she couldn't just isolate her self from her friends and family they will start to wonder and they cared.

A subject she would take up with Optimus when it was more appropriate.

Now it was Optimus's turn for the scheduled maintenance routine check. His optics never faltered on the human made silver grey car driving through the ground bridge until it was shut off.

"Optimus" Ratchet voice was low only for the Prime to hear. He was implying what he already knew.

"Yes old friend. I know" he padded the white and orange bot on the shoulder armour knowing the look in his leaders optics.

A vent came from the medic shaking his helm. Should he tell him about the latest test results? Knowing it was it duty to inform his commander, but wondered how Díssa will take the news.

Going over and over in his CPU of the latest scan it is clear the nanities are becoming more and more active.

Her powers are truly growing and she alone were able to control the spear. He regretted she was not fully Cybertronian not being able get a reading of her programs she said could access on command. Same like the other bots in a flicker movement or by lesser then a nano second access the program needed.

* * *

><p>On the Nemesis<p>

The seeker brooded in his processor. Its been days since the simple retrieve mission and they FAILED. Next time he will go find that little meat bag him self clinching his clawed digits into a fists.

Fools all around him. Even tracking down the femmes private dwelling they have come up with nothing. He could order Soundwave to retrieve her. He never failed a mission, but Starscream wanted to take matter in his own servos and be able to gloat in front of the Deception Army he was the right full successor.

Knowing fully Soundwave had an optic on every of Starscream's movements not daring to pull the plug on the stasis locked body of their former master Megatron.

He had yet to come up with a devious and brilliant master plan ending the former Lords spark for good this time.

"Lord Starscream" A vehicon came up to him.

The grey slim mech snapped his helm at the purple drone.

"What?!" he hissed.

"We are picking up a strange signal from our scanners"

"Let me see" Starscream shoved the trooper aside walking straight towards the command deck and meet with Soundwave standing at the main console. Only two of his cables where hooked up with the Nemesis. He was right, the mech was watching him.

"Soundwave, why are you not deciphering the Iacon Relic database?" Starscream slowly approached the communications officer from behind. Still with his extra arms attached to the console Soundwave turned, not even the pistons of his limps where heard on his movements. A reason why he is feared for sneaking up unnoticed. The perfect silent killer.

"Another one of our hidden warriors?" If it were the case, he have learned his mistake the hard way.

The battle between Optimus and Skyquake he have ordered to delete, but he was sure that Soundwave had it stored deep in his own mainframe.

There where no indications of any Decepticon insignias on the faceless mask of Soundwave only the ping of an energy source, to small to be an energon deposit.

"No, then what?" grateful it wasn't.

Soundwave turned his helm at the main console and pointed his long arm appendix at the larger screen. The ship was hovering over a piece of land in the middle of the salt filled water the humans called the Atlantic Ocean.

The Nemesis have been in constant movement around the Earth, they would be in great risk exposing themselves to the Autobots staying in one place and learned the hard way from their previous encounters with the wretched Autobots.

Scanners picked up this piece of landmass have mainly been spawn by lava for countless vorns creating that landmass resting on two continental plates.

Tapping on the console Starscream made his own observation of this peculiar energy signal. It was unlike any other he have seen, but defiantly Cybertronian. Perhaps they have stumbled over a relic hidden. A snarl of a smile graced the Seekers face.

"I will go to see for my self" Last time he sent some to retrieve it have ended badly. For Knockout and Breakdown punishment have been repairing the vehicons with no time to rest.

"You come with me" he ordered two grey troopers from the flyer's armada. The Nemesis was close enough, yet far from the landmass.

Starscream welcomed feeling the air on his wings, all this leading a Decepticon's army and not getting out so often could rust the circuits of the most seasoned warriors.

With a little run before launching of in to his alt mode the human refereed as an F-16, he felt the few joys of being a flyer and navigating through the galaxy. The two flyers behind him they nose dived right into clouds filled with brimstone and ash and heat not even getting close scorching or denting the slim seekers armour. The Seeker was not new to these kinds of conditions he always kept his engines in pristine condition. He did not care if his paint got scratched.

He picked up the settlements of humans on this island. Why by Primus did human live here near something that could devastate them. He shrugged that notion off. Why should he care. Humans are inferior to Decepticons and in time they will be their slaves or for Starscreams own pleasure eradicate the humans.

The signal became stronger, within a few meters from the ground the experienced Seeker transformed and landed on both his pedes. So did his two followers. Their training had paid off, but they will never be perfect as Starscream.

The have landed on the other side of the volcano, the lava rushed out on the other side where they have landed, yet the heat from the brimstone and smoke filled the Cybertronians intakes. They had to work fast or else their vents will be clogged.

He tested the ground is was soft and heard the cracks giving away underneath his pedes. Last thing he wanted to be foolish enough for the ground to give away and get plunged into his death.

The lava on this rock had the same properties as the Smelting Pits he have sent many Autobots to their death.

With a quick scan knowing they where very close to the energy signal he found what he was looking for.

* * *

><p><em>Authors note:<em>

_What did Starscream found? What is the truth to Dissa's powers? How did her grandfather know about the bots?_

_Questions will be revealed in perhaps the coming chapters._

_Hvem stjal min seng? - Who stole my bed. _

_Who wouldn't be a little slurry in the morning._

_For Hel da også, det er jo før Fanden for sko på - love this phrase in Danish, it actually just means its way to early to get up._

_Hel- not like in hell. Hel is the goddess of the Norse underworld daughter of Loki (and I am not talking about Marvel Loki, get that straight if some are confused)_

_I had a little trouble trying to figure out what the hell the Americans eat for breakfast contra Danes. Something that is quick to make; if any has some objection please let me know if I am totally wrong or somewhat off._

_Reviews are always welcome and questions if you feel a bit out of the loop on stuff, I will do my best answering them._


	9. Under the alloy

**Under the alloy**

Load laughter filled the small tavern at the Drunken Mermaid, a popular spot if you like good company and good beer.

The owners struggles making it a cosy home away from home listening to every patrons what they like could be done better had made it successful despite the poor economic conditions in the community. Even have go with the flow setting up a website to book the bar for private events. It cause to be a successful endeavour competing with the so called disco's that didn't last very long. The towns patrons where very loyal to their local bar that have survived for over 100 years with different owners, but kept most of its interior original with some few modern applications, like a television monitor for big sport events and jukebox playing a varied arrange of rock and heavy metal music.

"You know what girls, if you don't like the way it smells in the bakery then get the fuck out of here" the owner of the bar yelled at the a couple of 18 something teenage girls that was in honest obscene to everyone in their range. It was clear as daylight they wore a bit to much make-up, bleached blond hair that made one wonder if both lost their braincells in the process. Wearing clothes that should be belong in some questionable adult movie.

The group of friends did not hide their amusement sniggering at the two passing their table on their way out. Both squeaked scared like a deer staring in the headlights at the rugged crowd at the table.

"Did you guys hear about the old shipyard nearby?" said a male voice, short dark haired adorned the black goatee beard turning the before funny scene, after a string of funny blond jokes thus there other blond in the group also was a woman knowing she wont get offended only sling shot it back with a witty remark.

"What about?" another asked while pouring himself from a bottle of beer into a glass.

"I heard about that, the police didn't say much other then they suspect some illegal street racing ring" said a third

"No that's a hoax, I heard it was terrorist"

Díssa coughed after taking a sip from her beer that went down the wrong tube.

"Terrorist?...seriously why will they target an old shipyard?" She finally said tears in her eyes from the minor coughing fit.

"You know something?" Rolf looked at her padding her back. Her best friend in the world, most friendliest eyes and quite the charmer on the ladies despite his gangly height.

She shook her head.

"Just that, if terrorist are going to blow something up they would have chosen where there most people about"

The crowd at the table sat huddled up consisting of four men and two woman including Díssa her self. They all looked at each other and shrugged and mumbled about them selves.

"I agree with Díssa, it ain't terrorist. There is some rumours on the internet about aliens, and they are big hiding in plain sight" a brown curly haired a bit more rounded at the waist then the others in the group. He tries to stay fit cause on orders from his doctor, but nothing really happens.

"Aliens...in Denmark? You crazy, what do they want from us? Beer and smørrebrød? Jacob you should get your head out of your ass for once and away from the computer" Rolf laughed.

"I thought you where the smart one in this group, you got that University degree, you got to back that up with some facts" the first one of the group spoke named Henrik.

"Somewhat, I have started a study how fast rumours are being spread on the social network how fast it travels. I stumbled on it same day the ship yard got half demolished claiming it was giant aliens. And I have a human and social science degree focus on modern culture and communication just to correct you brute with the face of Ole Therstrup" he said hurt.

"Hey we name calling now?" Rolf stood up from his seat at the end of the table. The man towered almost two metres and the tallest in the group.

"You two get a room" Karsten casually said gulping rest of his beer and left for another one.

Rest of the table laughed out load, shocking two elderly men at the next table over looking at the younger generation stuffed at one table. One shock his head with a smile and mumbled something about only his friend could hear that chuckled at his ramblings.

"Uhhh burn" joked the other female in the Julie nudging with an elbow her friend Díssa beside her. The two women started to giggle like school girls expecting what came next.

A friendly duel of sarcastic insulting game, always ending with someone had to buy drinks for the whole table.

Oh how she enjoyed being with her friends, usual to celebrate or just have an excuse to go to their favourite watering-hole, knock down a few beers and have a good time.

Díssa zoned out a bit. She knew the truth and was forced to hide it, she was there when it happened. And how much force and destruction they caused just to get her.

She contemplated on the fact Optimus have told her had sworn no humans should be harmed in the crossfire. Unknowingly to the public which will cause a lot of panic, speculation and conspiracy theories which is a common trait for humans. The fear of the unknown will more then likely spark many questions so she saw the logic of the Autobots had to stay hidden, yet they where the last shield of defence against the Decepticons that is the world greatest threat.

But no one knew, only certain was humans continue to destroy them self.

It saddened her deeply how ideology, greed and religion can corrupt minds.

Music and chatter filled the street every time the door to the bar opened. She wanted some air if you can call that through a cigarette

The tavern Drunken Mermaid had a no smoking policy after the government wanted to regulate the populations smoking habits. If the owner wanted to keep his business he had to follow the law.

A bit tipsy, but it was not even late yet, she only had a few pints so far. It was not the only excuse she made, something else out here that have caught her attention and lucky no one else stood near by a lonely beautiful blue motorcycle parked not far from the bar.

Leaning up against a lamppost taking a suck from her nicotine stick she bobbed her head casually the motorcycle.

The evening breeze caught a few strands of her hair that haven't merged with thick braid. She had let her friend Julie play and braid it was a sign of friendship and affection...and the woman's envy cause Julie's daily profession as hair stylist. Díssa often came into a salon to get pampered and supporting her economically.

"Hey Arcee"

It was a good view from this parking spot, not much in plain view, but could see the entrance to the bar.

"Hey" a female voice came from the direction of the motorcycle.

She gave a short nod towards where she have exited and looked the other way down the road closed for construction. There has been an awful lot lately, but in all to better improve the town inner structure and attract more residents and companies.

"Its Ok, I know this town very well. You found a nice spying spot" Díssa said producing a smile on her lips.

The front end of the bike moved again, turning like it was looking directly at her.

"I hear smoking is not healthy for humans, and I am not spying. Optimus's orders." Arcee said with no hint of emotion.

Díssa shrugged taking an intake from her smoke poison. She couldn't help there was some sort of nagging feeling Arcee was here against her will.

"Yeah I know, I am trying to quit them, but harder then you think." taking yet another inhale of her cigarette.

She wore a black faded thick bikers leathers jacket with white stripes on the upper arms, Under a simple black cotton tank top and low cut dark blue jeans inlaid with some Norse knot symbols on the sides, she had a skill friend in embroidery to make. On her feet, her favourite military styled boots she have been lucky to have found at an army outlet sale.

She have thought practical before leaving home if she was going to be yanked straight to the base of the Autobots. And packed some more Nevada friendly weather and some American dollars at the bank, just in case.

She felt bad had to make excuse why she have been absent minded to her friends, but still had her social obligations and her work to take care of. A local museum is looking a skilled tailor to restore some historical clothing she have agreed too. Especially the pay sum promised she could not afford to say no.

Second she had to reschedule the appointment with her grandfathers lawyer before getting hit in the head from her ex, covering it up as a car accident suffering from a light concussion.

"I would invite you in love, I think you will like the lot. Yeah I know you do not exists and all, but its not fair you can't have a bit of fun."

"I have fun getting back to base. I am to take you finish up here"

"Arcee...when I am with my friends it will take more then a couple of hours. We likelt be here until closing time which is hours away, and I am not getting on a motorcycle drunk off my ass."

Díssa finished her cig, killing out the embers before throwing into a nearby bin.

"Take a little tour around town, I ain't going anywhere right now other then in having my next pint."

Turning on her heels and walked back to the bar meeting Rolf outside with a large grin on his face.

"Díssa they are playing your song"

"Oh no" Díssa grumbled, she hated it, but was kinda funny. Why beat her self up about it and just laugh about her "little" mistake.

This is what you get for playing Thunderstruck the drinking game; followed by dancing like a total tosser drunk on the table to the sounds of Eye of the Tiger.

And as a true Viking, showed up at the same bar next day right out of the ER, broken elbow in a sling and a slight ringing in her ears.

A couple of beers is way better to ease the pain the first few days; her best friend Rolf have said while rubbing her soar shoulder muscles after the fall.

The owner of the bar knew her well enough and to be gracious offering a couple of free beers as a soothing band-aid on the wound, and payment for the entertainment.

Arcee the hardened warrior femmebot was amused by the little scene seeing Díssa's reaction to the other humans tugging inside the structure.

Only humans she have been around was Jack who far she knew according to some laws he was a minor and not allowed to drink. This human Díssa who she thought to be same age as his mother, turned out to be younger.

Human aging standards are much different then the bots having longer lifespans. She was still in her prime with Bumblebee as the youngest of the team and properly Ratchet as the oldest.

For an old bot, he had a very good aim was a result of harmless discussion between the kids and their guardians guessing Ratchet's age.

Next time they would be careful being in vicinity if any dared call him old, fearing getting their helms dented by one of his tools or duck for cover.

Only one dared call him old was Optimus cause of their shared long history.

"One more classic" she panted heartily after singing the song out load, with Rolf firmly holding her tight on his knee. Joking not daring taking any chances, she might injure her self again.

"Did you take a look at that motorcycle?" Casper the bartender and owner said, pouring a dark golden liquid in a half litre glass. The blue motorcycle have been the talk of the bar since the entourage arrived.

"Yeah, pretty neat one, I wonder who owns it, she is a real beauty"

"She?"

Díssa hid a knowing smile.

"You know, small, but fierce two wheeler fast and agile: It what's it looks to me, couldn't make out the model, but I guess its some of those Japanese ones, and they are fast and deadly"

The bald man laughed and handed her glass of beer in exchange for money. She flashed her lovely smile adorned on the heart shaped face before rejoining with her friends at their table.

"In others news guys, heard that one of the volcanoes in Iceland is very close spewing up fire and brimstone in the air. You know what that means. Grounding all of my aeroplanes and helicopters at for the time being" Karsten said cause of his profession as a pilot and flight mechanic, knowing what effect it has one the machines. The planes and helicopters was not really his, he only maintained them, but treated them as it where his own.

Its not every day in Denmark you talk about volcanoes, but Karsten monitored volcano activity all over the world in his leisure time on an up to date real time updating internet site.

It was a huge commotion a few years earlier as one its larger friends of before mentioned volcano on Iceland, caused all aircraft to be grounded in most western and northern Europe. The dense ash particles spewed from the eruption and blew into the atmosphere, resulting in a great risk to any aircraft of any kind can cause in worst case scenario system shut down on the turbine engines.

"So? The Icelandic people are used to living close up at hells gates." Julia said. The others nodded in mumbled unison.

"Hah, you know what, we can go to Kastrup Airport with a lot of popcorn amusing our self watching youngsters wail they can't go to their party in Ibiza getting a tan" Henrik said with a devious laugh "its more fun then watching some reality show or drama on TV"

Sniggers escaped the table. It was a good distraction for Díssa considering the last weeks have been to say the least very eventful, but also really disturbing.

She needed to get a bit pissed drunk of her ass right now and hoped in her buzzed stupor not blab about she knows about the large aliens turning out to be cars and trucks.

Wishing in a sense it all was a dream.

Realism had a nice cynical punch to her face, as two civil clothed police-officers showed up on her door step earlier that same day.

* * *

><p>High above the clouds, higher then any human made aircraft dared to ventured hovered a large imposing spaceship known as the moving citadel of the Decepticon war machine. They could have flown to another part of the galaxy if they wanted to on the whim of their new self proclaimed "Lord" and master Starscream.<p>

Sitting on the throne from countless Autobots that have been snuffed their lives in the hands of Megatron sat the Seeker motionless watching as the troops of flyers from his flyers armada and the vehicon army go about their business.

Schedules routine shifts and constant up keep running a tight shift and the Nemesis in pristine order. They had located more energon deposits, more being energon cunes where being shipped in by each cycle. And other material is sent of to another disclosed location for assembly. On the Seekers orders.

Megatron have avoided being shattered to insignificant scraps of junk from the close proximity of the Star Bridge. It still baffles him and could only conclude it had to do something with the Dark Energon.

This filled his mainframe most of the time, yet considered that little human femme with a slight interest having studied the vid feed and the few visual pictured they had of her.

And Soundwave still couldn't find her human dwelling.

Incompentent fools, they where slacking off, messing with him he knew that.

For an army to grow they needed resources, even the humans earth natural resources of metal could be converted to their use strengthened by their own technology. More more they stocked for supplies, the better they will be prepared his agreed with him self.

Everything was going as expected, no disturbances or infiltration from the Autobots having least two vehicons patrol the corridors of the Nemesis constantly.

Still not haven't taken the time to clean out the intakes on his engines after the short trip since they got back from the surface. Nothing serious, just the brimstone and dust had a slight discomfort, yet did not hinder his other programs to function.

Knowing full well Knockout had knack of sneaking out had him banned for further notice, suspending his code use of the ground bridge. Somehow that good for nothing excuse of a Decepticon managed to get around that problem.

For now he Starscream knew he was concentrating on a new project to keep him busy. The medics ego did like to fiddle with different kinds of projects other then having his assistant aka Breakdown and partner on missions buff the already shining paint-job.

One day he is going to take that buffer exchange the head with a very rough grinder. Yes that might be a good new type of interrogation tool he applauded himself.

Sitting with a crossed leg over the other leaning back on the throne, the sharpened claw like digits tapping together was the only sound heard in the throne room that once belonged to Megatron. It was all to quiet. Not even the shuffle of the near by vehicons or the ships slight hum it was alive was heard.

Shaking his helm leaning more back diving into his own thoughts with much ease when shifted his metal components from robot and jet and back again.

Yet as it may be, his former master was still alive in a sense, but in a deep stasis lock not even their resident doctor could wake him from.

Seeing the peril of he did managed to finally snuff his spark he could loose Soundwave who is a valuable asset to their ongoing war machine Even Makeshift working along side Breakdown overseeing the construction or seeing to every shard of energon was mined dry.

There must be another way to make him stay if a certain mech suddenly offlined. He was loyal to the Deceptions, but more loyal to Megatron.

Eyeing around the spartan décor of matted black and grey steeled niche where the throne snug fitted into place. There where still room for more parts of Autobots and one he had in mind was the Prime him self.

With the help of the Starscream for the most, Megatron have spearheaded many assaults on Autobot defences, being relentless in his pursue for power fuelling his ambition. And the Seeker wanted more then just being second in command. He sought it was his right to be ruler as most of the battles where strategic laid out by him tipping the scales of the Deceptions cause.

Pitting him self had to admit the key strikes where laid out by Megatron him self.

Many times there have been a change snuffing out the spark of those wretched so called freedom fighters. So many times Megatron had the change killing of his greatest foe, but somehow they prevailed.

Self righteous piece of scrap, he is more of a beggar then a worthy warrior knowing full well his past with Megatron. Every time Optimus got the chance he pleaded for peace. Peace, the taste of it had a rancid odour on his glossa.

His biggest headache was the few Autobots left, that has make quite a dent in his own forces and repairs are expensive to keep. Either that or his own troops where getting weak or their combat and aiming program was going on the fritz.

Another project for Knockout to take care off. He wanted his army in top condition. No slacking off was allowed.

Something moved from the corner of his optics, but when when he recalibrated his focus to the unknown entity there was nothing. Shrugging it of, noting it was not worth his attention.

The communication link flashed and beeped.

"Starscream, you requested for the first preliminary test results" Knockout voice cut through Starscreams own comm unit. There was a hint of taunting covered by smooth the voice of the red mech. "Would you like me to send you the results?"

"No, meet me in the med bay" Starscream cut the comm link off, shifting his weight to get off the throne.

There was that chill again, his own sensors cringed, he looked back over his shoulders-plates, but saw nothing then the reflecting strands of sprayed light in a slight hue against the dark black and grey surface, in resemblance of spilt energon mech fluids.

The seeker felt a slight tremble in his spark, did that little trip to the surface make a fritz out of his systems? Did he pick up a computer virus his wings dropped quivering anxious. On an organic world? That's nonsense he huffed to himself.

In hope none of the troop vehicons have noticed his psychotic wrestle with him self, the seeker marching out with wings thrust upwards. He let them bob a bit hiding slight twitch in his seeker wings.

–-

Like he already had other things to be in the med bay, scoffed Knockout. He been cooped up in here with no pause to get out stretch his wheels, only a few breems of rest before getting back to work. That Starscream thinks he can walk all over him, but he had not much a choice, the work was sort a speak satisfying, beats getting stationed at some Pit forgotten base at the other end of the galaxy. At least he had a good company with a certain large mech.

Life was interesting indeed when their "Lord" showed up with a metal cylinder like container inscribed with Cybertronian symbols.

The swish of the laboratories doors swung open and closed again, gracing the appearance of Starscream. Arms held in the back, chest and chin thrust forward.

Knockout disregarded his behaviour, at least he had some dignity and pride that followed, even as good looking as Starscream taking pride in holding his own engines in pristine condition.

"Do tell what you got for me...doctor" the slim grey jet hissed staring with his red optics. From where he stood he stole a glimpse in the next room where Megatron's lifeless body was held in stable stasis.

"Well, first scans tells me, we are dealing with some sort of container" Knockout started to explain.

"You haven't opened it yet?"

"I am getting to that, would you like it to be an Autobot booby trap, but I can confirm its nothing I have seen before" the red mech pointed at the outlining symbols what is suppose to be the lid. "I sent a copy of the inscriptions to Soundwave as we do possess the Iacon Database, it might tell us what it says."

Holding a servo on the cylinder container that took up the length of his examination table,

Knockout watched with a slight dip of his helm to the side Starscreams reaction.

"And what are these?" Starscream carefully tapped with a clawed digit on what looks like to be three different types of beast. One of them looked very familiar to the now extinct cyber wolfs on Cybertron.

"Earth based animals. I identified them as some type of bird, a wolf and a horse, but this eludes me, this one seems to have eight legs."

"So?"

"According to my personal knowledge, Earth horses only have four."

The seeker raised an optic ridge in surprise, but it did not dull his nerves he hide from the medic.

"Anything else you like to bring to the light...doctor" the last word came out with the hint of a resentment. Feeling this certain doctor was incompetent in his work.

Knockout amused him self how he could read the seeker like an open datapad or book as the human saying was.

"Well, this is some food for thought as a human saying goes. What does a Cybertronian container be doing on Earth, with symbols that might be an old dialect. I managed to read the counter how long its been down there, let me see now..." he had the results on his datapad, but feigned to be looking.

He knew the Seeker had no time for patience then their former lord and master had. Starscream wanted answer here and now, not processing things over and the consequences of his actions, much to Knockout and Breakdowns amusement hearing about the failed recruitment of Skyquake.

It was such a shame, he have heard a lot about the now offlined warrior from Breakdown.

"Ahh here approx roughly 12 vorns" Knockout announced.

"What? How can that be?"

"I do not know, but if you let me start on my next tests again making sure we are not having a bomb on the ship, then you would be wise to stay out of my helm for a while. It can take time" In truth he needed some recharge and just wanted to prolong the examination that was very simple in his line of work. Lucky Starscream did not knew about it and prayed he never will.

Hissing, Starscream tackled his outbursts venting an intake.

"Fine, but before you do that, I need some maintenance...the little trip to the surface got a little more dusty then expected."

"Say no more, take your pick of the medical berths and I will be right with you" Knockout waved his hand not even bothering looking at the Starscream feigning to go over the data of his results.

Suppressing yet another vented fit he choose a berth farthest away from the stasis locked grey giant. There was that thing again, never could catch a glimpse what it was. Damm virus or what it was, but will be good to get his processor cleaned and hopefully rid of that thing he think he saw or did not.

"Make sure its a full system's maintenance, and I like to be awake this time"

He knew well enough he could be offlined while getting his processor defragged for virus's. Most mechs didn't like being awake under the procedure as it messed with their perceptions.

Starscream was not knew being awake when in constant alert for not only possible attacks from the Autobots.

–-

Several cycles went, by and Soundwave was still in full at work other then keeping an optic on Starscreams where about on the ship.

Their master did survive the explosion of the star bridge and there must be some way to revive Megatron. For now he had no choice and pretend to obey the orders from Starscream. It was not new to him when Megatron have left in search of an army being left under the Seekers command.

These symbols where indeed old, older then the archive it self. But with out the knowledge of deciphering the complex encrypted codes it took longer. Only online being who could decrypt the codes where Orion Pax also known as Optimus Prime.

His processor capacity could process more information at one time, after his own choice getting modified to suite the needs of his master, yet remained the gladiator at spark. He could with ease beat Starscream in a fair fight, even Breakdown, but did not consider him a threat that only followed where ever Knockout went.

Other troops and drones left him alone as they never bothered him so in return he would not harass them as much as his fellow mechs did.

Feeling it was almost a dead end he scanned the database again for something he might have missed.

Remembering back and during the war uncovering what lies in the memory core of the symbols. And with the same results did not find any at all in resemblances. It only gave him one more course of action, doubting the efforts would be the same he started to access the humans information highway they called the internet.

If the communication officer even had a face or any kind of facial expression an optical eye ridge would have raised finding information on Earth myths about eight legged horse called Sleipner. The main transportation animal of an Earth god called Odin.

* * *

><p>The volcano also know as Katla same name as a dragon from a famous children's book known in the Nordic countries, have calmed down and the villagers of the nearest town could return to their home. No one gave heed to go up the mountain side, but if they did look they will see glimpses of a blue or yellow shine of metal in the grey and black sooth filled air still falling from the sky.<p>

Díssa had explained Iceland is mainly made from hardened lava cooled down to a basalt and over time have created a breath taking nature that on the island close to the ice cold Arctic and North Atlantic Ocean, due its positions on the continental plates grinding on each other.

It attracted tourist to the many warm springs and geysers, creating a unique experience to visit the pools or riding on the Icelandic sturdy small pony like horses, trotting their trademark gaits developed to transit across the rough terrain.

She have visited Iceland many times before, but this visit was not recreational.

Crouching holding a gloved hand on a cooled lump of rock, not to slide of the steep side of the volcano mound and other felt with her spear the energy pulsate through her body guiding her and the bots to the energy signature location.

It happened all of a sudden sitting playing with her weapon out of pure boredom, only to discover a new feat.

She shaped and transform her weapon into a circa ten centimetre broad arm bracelet,

It fitted neatly around her wrist, which provided being more convenient then carrying a cane or a staff around all the time. The design was simple and elegant, with the three animals etched in the silver and white like metal.

It was no secret after the scraplet invasion of her powers, and the afternoon in the ship yard was only evidence her body and mind was slowly getting use to her super human powers.

True in Optimus observations her powers are growing and she was learning how to control them.

A bit startled now could manifest the cannon by will, and lucky no one stood in the way there is an evidence of a scorched hole side the main control of the ground bridge.

She wondered how it is that something so small, could shift into a bigger form, and back again.

Ratchet explained its a feat called mass displacement being able to shift components of their being around to appear smaller and stored in a field called subspace compartment. He tried to explain it more technical terms only resulting giving the poor woman a head ache.

Her bracelet have started to hum in some strange wiring sound, and at the same time the base alarm went of pin pointing an energy signature.

Ratchet deciphered the coordinates and to Díssa startled revelation was one of the same coordinates in her grandfathers journal. She was still stuck with the translation part and only thing she could get out was the words; black and what she pretty knew what the word for raven in Icelandic. Taken a blind faith she had found a Faroese translation book, but again found her self at an end pass with same results.

Banging her self in the head mentally she should have when she had the chance taken up more language classes.

She had a natural talent quickly learning new things if she put her heart up to it, and righ motivation.

His orders: _Any sign of Decepticon activity you are to return to base at moments noticed._ Before Optimus sent Arcee and Bumblebee through the ground bridge with Díssa as a guide.

Feeling the pulsating energy in her spear that guided them to the dig site, dis hearted someone have already beat them to it. It could only be the work of the Decepticons foot prints where littered on the sights of the soft steady cooling lava turning into the basalt rock that was the base component the landmass.

"Nothing is here" Arcee concluded cocking her head to the side disappointed it have been an unfruitful mission.

"No, there is still something here" Díssa said waving the spear over the hole that have been breached open by the earthquakes. The spearhead lit up as she pointed it downwards. A slight tremor startled the three, they looked up the slop expecting that another eruption is coming and lava would fill this side, only the smoke and ash filled the sky as the rumble died away.

"There" she pointed at the hole. Something was peaking through, it looked like a container of some sort. Arcee jumped in and started to dig.

"Careful Arcee, you might hit a lava tunnel underneath" Díssa warned knowing she have seen fascinating documentaries about volcanoes.

With a few extra grunts from the femmbot she produced one metre cylinder like container.

_*Shall we open it?*_ asked Bumblebee.

"No, we better take it back to base" Arcee said. Díssa nodded in agreement, just in case she took another scan with the spear, but it gave no sign of anything worth to them. The Cons must have taken something else that laid on top, how could they miss this or they just plain being sloppy in their work Arcee thought to her self.

Transforming the spear into the bracelet again Díssa gazed down at the town she forgot the name of. Looking past to the shore of the ocean she could barely see the horizon if not for the sooth filled sky.

"Amazing don't you think. Imagine what the Vikings saw when they first arrived here." she said feeling an ice cold breezy blow over them.

Arcee only shrugged and requested a ground bridge through her comm link.

A questioning bwoop came from the scout as he came back reporting no signs of Con's.

"As far as I remember it was by accident Iceland was discovered after being thrown of course, sadly they did not take credit for it. Imagine just down there a small fleet of longboats drifted to shore. The Norse as I rather will call them then Vikings where superior sailors at the time, spending weeks out on the cold sea. And most of all, they could adapt and live in so such hostile climates. As long as they had a lot of wool, food and fuel for fire they could survive" pride filled the woman eyes thinking of her proud ancestry despite being drawn as savage brutes.

"As much is fascinating we don't have time for it, we came what we where looking for" Arcee butted in letting Bumblebee and Díssa go first through the ground bridge. Before she entered her self she took a short glance down the mountain slope scanning the valley below of a small human settlement.

Humans are strange, but if Díssa said was true they are survivors given what type of environment they where useful adapt to their surroundings. Just like the bots themselves.

* * *

><p>A large blue mech with yellow optics appeared in the doorway as it swung open to let him enter. Its been a long cycle overseeing the ongoing construction ordered by Starscream, whom wanted reports every breem how the process was going. With a swish of the bay doors it closed as quickly as it opened only short nipping at the heels of the mech.<p>

They need to start working on the small glitches. Sometimes it acts up or mocks you out of spit he have heard some of the vehicons speak about it was still alive after its rebuild.

Breakdown did not believe it was such, it can be dealt with with just tugging on a few cords and re routing a few circuits. He may be good at building, but he was much better at smashing things, and preferred smashing a certain Autobot.

Various metal plates in different shape and sizes laid scattered on the examination table. Knockout was holding one of the pieces in his longer slender servo and other tracing the smooth metal.

"Hmm interesting" he said.

"What's ya now playing with KO" Breakdown's deep voice broke the other less then silent med bay and hum of the ships that it was in sense alive.

"This is fine quality metal, Breaky." the crimson mech said putting down the metal. "The kind that can withstand a lot of pressure."

"Hah, just like me" the larger mech banged a fist to his own chassis echoing a load clang.

"Yes almost just you, but this is rare. I have to admit I am jealous of whom ever it intended too." Knockout crosses his arms stood thinking.

With a quick glance Breakdown took his own survey of how Knockout have laid it all out. It resembled some sort of exoskeleton. He took a piece holding it up, turning it the light.

"If I am not mistaken, this looks like an engine part for a flyer. I may break things, but I do know how to construct"

"Correct my dear friend" the red medic said smug and wink of an optic.

"What do you think Screamer will do with it?"

The large shoulders only shrugged.

"You can ask him yourself, I do hate repeating my self so I called him"

Speak of the devil one of Knockout's favourite human expressions the Seeker arrived few moments later.

"Report" hissed the grey jet.

The doctor motioned to the examination table and handed Starscream a datapad with a copy of the examination. Starscream snatched it from Knockouts servo making the cherry red mech slightly flinch.

"You want me to read it out load giving you the highlights?"

"Go on" snarled the seeker, he seemed more irritable then usual this cycle. Wonders what crawling inside his turbine engine and got stuck.

Clearing his voice box Knockout turned and walked to the other side of the table picking up the supposed helmet looking more like a metal circlet with a round symbol and crossing two lines over each other.

"If my research are correct this is an extra set of armament for the existing Cybertronian intended to be able to shift into more then one alternative mode. Not only just two, but four more. I have only knowledge of one other mech who's steel bares the same properties, size and storage in subspace. This design is very unique for this one who ever it is intended to. A real work of art whom ever crafted it"

"Who?" Breakdown was curious.

Starscream knew. Its been rumoured the fast changer have been snuffed out by the hands of their former master himself. Others say he have survived and fled. The latter has some difficulties to believe, this type of mech never backed down from a fight. If he had survived he would surely have sought revenge or demand a rematch to the death.

Stories be told it was a fight everybot did not want to get in the cross fire of the brutality, so its highly unlikely he could have survived Megatron's punishment.

"Sixshot" Starscream said thoughtfully and peered at the pieces neatly aligned to form the extra alloy strengthening the wearer.

Thoughtfully wondered if such could be used to their own advantage. Gesturing to Knockout to continue.

"I am still in the process how the pieces fit together. It can be welded together, but its a delicate process" the red doctor said scanning his hand held computer.

"Heh, how about you try it on me Doc, if you say it will make one stronger then give it me" Breakdown gleefully smashed his servos together and cracked the knuckles in his joints.

"I don't think that is going to happen" Knockout said looking up from his datapad. "Unless you can reformat your self into a femme"

Knockout made a mental note; remind Breakdown he is gorgeous as he is, when they will be alone.

Scratching his chin had Starscream hoped for a nano click he could have used the armour him self.

"I do believe I know whom it was intended to" he said eyeing at the symbol on the suppose helmet.

The two other mechs in the med lab looked at him with a curiosity and waited on his next words.

* * *

><p>The days passed by, the silo remained silent only to occasionally to be broken by Miko's guitar riffs and Ratchet's complaints projected at poor Bulkhead breaking things, leaving him to repair AGAIN the said broken object.<p>

It was a much every day spectacle when you got four humans at base after school hours. The latest addition grumbling to her self due to the time difference between Nevada and the small kingdom of Denmark ended with having a coffee maker in the silos human kitchen. For every bodies benefit after hissing at Bumblebee. She did apologies to the poor bot she didn't intend to snap his head of, not figuratively speaking. Her excuse was having a bad night tossing and turning only leaving her a few hours of sleep.

"Is it just me or she'd grouchy like Ratchet" the Miko expressed sullenly not fully knowing everybody could hear her. Jack hauled her away avoiding the girl getting scolded by an angry Dane and a scowling Autobot medic.

Only bots at base where Optimus and Ratchet. And much to the medics relief, he liked to work in a quiet and sterile environment.

To Díssa's amazement learning the bots are able to turn down the volume with their audio receptors, but he choose not to if crisis emerged. Wishing she was able to turn down the volume her self, as much she liked heavy metal, Miko's preference metal preference was not her style to say it politely.

There have been no sightings, energy signals or Deception activity, leaving a much needed break for the team. The bots have taken their charges out of base, but on the strict orders get the children back unharmed to base in case of emergency.

Optimus deemed it will be a positive affect for his team to learn more about humans, the children where eager seeing the special bond of friendship that affected his team-mates in a positive way.

Even the leader bot him self occasionally took a drive and tried to lure his old friend to join him. Ratchet was more welded to his work, understandable there still a lot of glitches from the scraplets invasion.

Peering around the main area he did not spot the adult human femme. She have been avoiding him of late.

He had noticed the rapid change in her behaviour spending most of her time alone. Claiming she was fine, but he could see she was struggling with her self.

Having her at base was the best course of action to keep her safe, but the woman expressed rather be at home in her own house, thou he sensed see she did not knew if she wanted too. He considered it was the after match of her abduction and meeting an unwanted person from her past, causing her much distraught.

This day was no different, normally it would not have bothered Optimus, but he could not shake of the feeling something was not right. Overruling his own protocols to leave the woman alone it did have a down side affect on the Prime.

He had to confront her.

There where only one other place she likely would be.

"Díssa" Optimus deep voice resonated inside garage, big enough for him, but had to crouch to enter through the doors.

The woman jumped up like a scared hare and onto her feet. She had managed to yank out all of the car seats, even the back seat using it as a resting berth.

The large bulk of the Autobot leader knelt down shadowing some of the overhead lights, his blue optics observed the startled human femme.

Being in her own little world, holding on to to a part of her sanity, preventing her self not to fall down in the darkest corners of her mind, only to brutally be awaken. She have not heard or felt the large bots footsteps enter the garage.

Papers littered the floor caused by her sudden movement that have fallen out of an attaché.

"You scared me" she nervously shifted her feet. A hand ran through the long copper coloured hair. Eyes darting avoiding the Primes optics sitting down on concrete floor. Her mind raced feeling the primordial state of any human brain; the flight or fight trait.

"Is there something troubling that causes you to keep your distance from the others. And me" Optics scanned the small human switching her weight to one feet to the other, uncertain of him being there. It saddened him he now caused her discomfort, but he came to confront her knowing something was troubling her.

"No..I er" her tongue swallowed the rest of her words.

Eyeing the scattered papers on the floor. Gulping some air rushing as fast her small feet where able snatching the papers, not caring they crumbled hugging them to her chest.

With a faint hmm rumble, Optimus was much quicker intercepting one of the papers pinning it down on the floor before Díssa could get to it, he leaned in and zoomed scanning a symbol of a seal on a Danish Courthouse and her full name stated on page.

"You can tell me" he said removing his metal finger from the piece of paper. He found it fascinating that humans can be resourceful converting trees into this thin matter in written words used for books and messages.

The human scanned for a possible way out and around his large bulk, gods he seemed huger then usual to her. She may be cornered, maybe she could try to make an excuse so he let her pass.

"It's nothing...just some standard jury duty" she said holding the papers close to her chest.

Optimus caught the lie.

"Díssa, don't lie to me, you can trust me" his voice grew deeper, optics narrowed.

"I..I..." it took her much effort to look up meeting his gaze. He looked down on her hiding the hunted feeling behind a grave face. The optics pierced right through her defences.

How did he do that?

Slumped down defeated on her knees, the papers she had gathered slide from her grasp. Head held down and hid her face in her hands beating back the tears.

His optics changed slightly into a concerned frown, the large metal hand cupped around her much smaller body, mindful not to crush her offering comfort. She was fighting to hold back her tears, the small frame shook against his joints.

A thump carefully caressed her upper arm swiping away the long hair away from her face.

Díssa could not hide from him any more and told him the truth as she looked straight into his optics.

"I am called to testify once more in court" she sucked in a breath of air preventing to the best she could, yet tears escaped her eyes running down her cheek.

A part of the large bot wanted to hold her tight in arms, but only scooped her gentle off the floor. Small hands clutched them self on to one of his finger joints, like it was her only life line in the world.

–-

"So what in that cylinder we found? Díssa wanted to change the subject. The latest discussion of her predicament was not to be further discussed, after a brief visit to the wash room for her to clean up her face and making sure still looking presentable.

"You can ask Ratchet you self" he said inviting her to sit in his steeled palm.

He was so kind to her, he listened to her without judgement. The kindness and compassion he offered was strange to her, given the fact Optimus was not human. She did not see him as a mere robot from a far off world.

He had held her close to his chest listening to her every word. As she leaned her head against his chassis hearing the faint thrumming sound of his spark in its champers. Deep in her soul remembering she have heard it before. It was so soothing she could fall asleep listening to it.

Wanting desperately to be lulled into a dreamland where nothing bad could happen to her, but she stood facing a ring wall of nightmares that have caught up with her.

Death-threats have been made on her life if she dared to show up in court to testify against the nazi gang leader, whom have gone off the radar three years ago after the first raid on the hellish torture house.

Praising Thor the protector of mankind they haven't yet showed up on her doorstep. She wished somehow if one of Odin's magic spells would hide her from her former captors.

Optimus promised to guarantee for her safety, but how can he protect her from humans.

Discussing the flaw in his logic about not harming any humans came up as a debate on the term between harm and kill.

Knowing she could not hide for the rest of her life, sooner or later Díssa had to turn around and kick the bull in the balls to put it very blunt.

The worst part of it all, she had to remember every detail about the crime not only done to her, but have personally witnesses the abuse on the other girls that have been trapped in that house as slaves.

After the first few month after the first trials, Díssa have felt so helpless, not only physical injured, but have left her mentally crippled, the pull of the depression had sent her tumbling down a dark spiral of her mind.

If it haven't been for her friends, Rolf and her grandfather reaching out to save her, she might not have meet him.

The key to the box containing her scarred heart have been found, but she dared not to open it just yet.

Did the Norns really spun their fate together across the fabric of the universe she asked her self.

Her worries dwarfed his own concern, hidden frustration and memory of a lost world he never would see again. All across the vast galaxy and beyond she could not fathom where Cybertron was located in the enormous expanding universe, Optimus Prime the leader of the last few remaining Autobots, listened to her.

Should or should not wrestling in the deepest corners of her soul to open up, but shut of the brain off for logic. She was already beyond that point, it was not the first time she showed her appreciation for another person.

In this case a ten metre tall sentient robot, she sat comfortable between Optimus's shoulders and neck.

"Optimus"

He stopped, just a few of his long paces would take them into the mean part of the base of operations.

Optic zoomed wide in surprise from the endearing treatment received from the human femme, but none the less very tender, sparked the Prime as soft human lips caressed the blue coloured metal of what she believed to be the template of a human skull.

Deep within her, she greatly wished for strong protective arms wrapping themselves around her, soft words spoken in her ear, tugging her closer into an intimate embrace...

Now you are daydreaming again, stop that; she reminded her self and composed her next words, almost taking her breath away that surprised her self what came from her lips.

"Thank you for listening, my sweet, gentle giant" she whispered into his antenna like ears. The suggestive nature of her before thoughts implicated with a dulcet smooth ring, pierced deep into the Autobot leaders core, leaving a pleasant echoing vibration.

His helm turned slightly meeting her small eyes, he smiled at her and nodded.

"Your most welcome. Know you can always approach me" he said with a soft rumble still feeling the after effect of her kiss, letting it slowly seep into every part of his joints.

His mind drifted over to one of the first days Díssa at the base, remembering her words of advice given from her mother. _If you have something that make you smile it is worth it. No matter how small it is._

Admitting to himself, she was right, or her mother was right.

This sentient being; beaten and scarred, yet stood up against her oppressors and seeking justice. His empathy and admiration grew steady for Díssa that saw it has her duty to put those that have wronged her in their place. Or for her very colourful choice of blunt and obscene vocabulary he yet had to understand the complexity of human words and definitions. Something vague about wanting to rip out a certain male body parts.

Optimus choose too see past her curse words as he did with Ratchet ramblings.

That beautiful smile adorn on her lips warmed in his core giving him one more good reason to protect Earth.

It gave him a small hope for the future, he will once again see his home world and rejoice when it was the right time returning the Allspark. He admired her bravery thou she was scared. Even the bravest warrior is afraid, he have told to her. And true as it was even for him.

Both had to tackle in order to survive in their own way.

"Ahem" Ratchet interrupted his string of thoughts.

"Hey Ratchet" Díssa waved with a smile.

With a sigh Ratchet shook his helm furrowing faceplate.

"By the Allspark..."

"We had a little talk old friend" Optimus said. He noticed Ratchet frown. He will get use to the humans, it was only the matter of time knowing full well they have helped, and given advice from a none bot point of view.

"Hmph" came the only answer out from the Autobot medic.

"We where also wondering what you have learned of the cylinder" Optimus asked settling Díssa down on the platform near Ratchet's computer work desk. To say the least she was interested herself giving her other things to think of then the next days upcoming events.

In his processor he still had no idea what Díssa really was, but have been concerned of her affect on his leader and friend, not telling if it where good or bad. His priority was the well being all bots to be functional at all times. Liked it or not.

Shaking of the thought he focused on the task at hand.

"Well" he said looking at Díssa from where she stood leaning over the yellow railing peering inquisitive at the Autobot medic. She had given herself time braiding her hair while washing her face from earlier. Only a few stray strands of wild hair was not caught in her effort, she casually tucked it behind the ears.

Gazing back to the screen, Ratchet could only begin to fathom about all this. He was a bot of science and this is all new to him. He relied solely on his extensive knowledge learnt from the Medic and Science Academy at Iacon and its code of ethics.

Something did not add up at all. For sure he have checked the information it was Cybertronian many times over he could count.

"Ratchet?" her voice cut crystal clear through his daze of thoughts, blinking a few times with his optics he looked at her again. This human, pulled him out of his thoughts the way Optimus could do reaching deep in and pull him out. Shaking that off he gestured her to look at the screen then tapped on the console bringing up a diagram.

"I did not believe it myself when I first saw this, but it appears to be detailed schematics"

"For a weapon?" Optimus concluded.

Ratchet shook his helm and peered at Díssa.

"No, detailed information how to prober assemble four extra alternative modes"

"And why are you looking at me?" Díssa's said defensively with hands fisted on her hips.

"The code here" he pointed at far right upper corner showing a set of symbols hovering the rotating picture. "Matches your energy signature".

Ratchet switched the current complex diagram schematics into a picture of a robotic humanoid with clear feminine traits. With another flicker on the console, the screen showed how the robot transformed into four different shapes.

The human femme irises widen in disbelief, mouth closing and opened, no words came out.

By Odin's beard what the fuck is going on around here? She is felt she is falling deeper inside the rabbits hole, not finding any leverage to stop her fall.

"But...how? Didn't you say its been down there for over 1000 years?" she finally said stuttering.

"Let us presume there where something else at the sight, but the Decepticons came to it first" Ratchet said keeping up his proffesional expression "and my calculation was right, it have been buried on what you call Iceland for over of your 1000 years. That armour was intended for you, but it wont work without the basic model"

* * *

><p>Rubbing the back of her head Díssa ventured to the elevator going top side muttering something about having a smoke. Both bots watched the human slinging out unknown words in a language the Autobots have not heard before. Her action spoke for it self, she was mad and had to vent out her frustration.. Maybe it was to much for her given all the information.<p>

The small outrage burst of frustration coming from such a small form shocked both bots. They have seen Arcee go on a rampage. Maybe being pissed as the human term goes applied most to females of both races.

Contradicting all of his belief in the medical field he had his duty to his team. Never would he have considered a human as a patient of his. Or a project, it was disturbingly intriguing how it come to be. There must be a logic explanation.

"Er..." he looked at his leader his gaze that followed the small femme that already where now top side with the elevator. An eye ridge raised watching her accent.

A heavy servo landed on his shoulder plates turning his gaze back at his friend. The ever calm optics he was known peered back at the medic.

"I do share her confusion of the matter. We can only assume her artefact is the key finding the other pieces. And if the Decepticons did acquire the enhanced metal armament she could track it. For now let her vent out. We can discus course of action later. She has already a myriad obstacles to tackle" only he knew the weight of the truth in the last words. It have been to much for her already shattered pieces, clinging to make sense.

It saddened in his spark it have upset her, yet hoped their little talk have nudged in the right direction of recovery. But he Pitted him self and had no choice in the effort figuring out the nature of her being. Fearing the worst if the Decepticons got a hold on her.

As much Ratchet cared greatly for his leader and most of all friend, there where certain boundaries. He had observed humans had a strange way of viewing bonded relations that to the bots where normal.

For a femme that only knew two languages including her native Danish, she had sputtered out a third one when retrieving her satchel.

The curios scientist within the medic wanted to know what type of language it was. Searching the syntaxes in his translation program he learned it was German. And the choices of words where a very not for the faint hearted.

A bit amused and relieved the human children where not at base at this given time, but her body language and volume of her voice gave her dead away.

"Er..I will, I have more work to do" Ratchet said. His usual excuse to be left alone.

Optimus nodded and turned his attention to his own console scanning for possible signs for energon, Decepticons or hint of any relics hidden on this planet. There was a reason why he choose to transit to this part of the galaxy.

* * *

><p>The mech scanned reading the coordinates to a planet on the other side of quardrant, there where no doubt.<p>

A smug smile appeared on the scared lip, determined optics flashed in hope of long lost comrades.

Programming the navigation computer in route for that solar system giving his ship a run for its money. There where still time for a recharge, duly needed after a hide and go seek/destroy play he had with a rock formed beast on a far off world near the edge of this galaxy he explored. He had to stop on occasion and keep the joints a good stretch.

With a well tuned space ship he could go anywhere given that the world had a source of energon or steal it from Decepticons.

He was starting to run low on supplies, even his home made high grade. Considered it as a well earned pit stop and to stretch his fast sleek Cybertronian ground vehicle form on what ever type of surface that world contained.

He knew the risk, it could be a Decepticon using an Autobot beacon, but it was no fool. Leaning back with a well earned high grade in the pilot seat he let the autopilot handle the the rest given it all it got. The Jackhammer was his sparkbaby.

* * *

><p><em>Last bit is a bit of a teaser I know, hang on tight my younglings.<em>


End file.
